Slayers Eternal
by Dragonslayerlina
Summary: "It was the second time I had defeated Ruby eye Shabranigdo, and the third time I'd successfully cast the forbidden spell... Is my luck running out?" A story based around the mysterious legend of the Lord of Nightmares. LxG, slight AxZ (WARNING: Contains occasional adult swearing, Lina apologizes.)
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

A/N Hello world! This is my first ever fiction, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes or if it's just awful ! Most of all I hope you all enjoy! I have already written the story and so I will update regularly! Be prepared for quite a few chapters! Enjoy everyone! Please review/favourite? maybe, any constructive critisism is really welcome! :) -LINK

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the second time I'd defeated the demon lord Shabranigdo, and the third time I'd successfully cast the forbidden spell without returning existence to the realm of chaos. Of course I'd cast the spell three years ago in a desperate attempt to save the world from Hellmaster Phibrizzo, and failed. But despite this, somehow my calls for help were answered by the Mother of all things, the Lord of Nightmares herself. The next thing I knew, my friends who were previously encased in the cold crystals of Hellmaster, were alive, safe and the world seemed far from destroyed. And I was standing in the arms of the person I had risked my life and the whole of existence to save. Was I running out of luck? Somehow, we'd all make it out alive, no matter our opponent, and if all else failed I would resort to 'that spell'. But if we'd ever find ourselves in that situation again, would we be so lucky?

It had been two days since the battle against The Red Priest Rezo merged with the Demon Lord Shabranigdo, and 'hopefully' the last. The red priest proved to be a more determined person than I had previously hoped. Pokota had remained to aid his people in the rebuilding of Taforashia which, of course, had received a fair share of damage from the battle, thankfully without any casualties. The remaining of us did our part in helping the city recover; Amelia decided to return to Seyruun after claiming she'd be in trouble with 'Daddy'. I can't help but feel she was avoiding getting pulled into another one of my adventures. Zelgadis followed close behind with a lead for finding his cure in the vast Seyruun libraries, and I couldn't help but also feel like he had an ulterior motive. The crazy kids. And that left me and Gourry, my protector of nearly four years and my best friend.

_Nothing more honest! Besides, I'm pretty sure he still sees me as a flat chested little kid, (sigh) how many dragon slaves would I have to do to prove my maturity? _

As a result of our battle, the sword of Light replica met its untimely end, and so Gourry and I are looking around for a new sword. So that left us retiring to a nearby inn a few towns down from Taforashia, in Lyzielle city. I was still recovering from the Giga Slave; my hair had turned a somewhat bleached colour with a few streaks of my faithful red hair appearing. Just another forty-four hours sleep and four hours of stuffing my face and I should be good as new! I'd just been in the middle of one of my daily naps when I heard Gourry's signature knock on the door, something he and I had developed over the years. To tell whether we'd have some friendly sorcerers who would come knocking for an orihalcon statue containing the Philosophers stone that would bring the rebirth of Shabranigdo. We really had been I'd through some fun times.

I got up from my warm bed and wrapped my complimentary dressing gown around me, and I turned the knob to let the Jellyfish in.

"Why'd you have to go and wake me up Gourry you jellyfish!?"

"Oh, uh sorry Lina, but I brought up some food; I know you need to eat more than usual to regain your strength! Just five more meals tonight and you'll be done for the day!" He gave me a cheerful smile, if he thought he was getting any of my food he was asking for a fireball.

"Yay! Down the hatch!" My mood changed and I roughly grabbed the plates from his hands, he caught the rest that threatened to drop to the floor and joined me at the table. _Damn these tables are too small for all this food, who do they think we are!_

Three steak specials, a loaf of white bread and four crafted steak sandwiches later I figured I'd have enough strength to attempt a heavy conversation with Gourry. I looked up at him trying to ignore the fact his eyes were drawn straight to my remaining piece of steak.

"Hey, Gourry can I ask you a question" He looked up but seemed distracted, probably by my steak. _I'll have to watch out for that._

"Do you think I'm really lucky?" He crossed his arms and gave an exhausted sigh, "Lina just because you found that gold coin on the ground that time, doesn't make you the luckiest person in the world!" "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU JELLYFISH!"" I had the right mind to fireball him not only for his attitude but the disrespect to money! Honestly finding a gold coin is a big achievement for a merchant's daughter, it's hard to earn money nowadays, since the whole drop in bandit populations and all. _Sure I may have bragged about it for the remainder of the month but, gold coins don't grow on trees!_ Gourry retreated in his seat slightly and eyes widened, "What'dya mean then?" I didn't want to become or deep and thoughtful but the words kept playing on my mind. "Well you know the forbidden spell, the Giga Slave that I kinda cast a few times despite the consequences of returning the world to chaos?" I could practically see the mechanics in Gourry's head begin to turn, a few seconds of silence later and he replied "Yeah, the Kiosk spell thingy that you used against the Shabadingo guy right" _Worth the wait._ I decided not to argue details and gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, well I've cast it three times now and succeeded, and even that one time against Phibrizzo"

I chose my word carefully not to bring up any big questions.

"Even though I failed, we're all still here for some reason. Doesn't it all seem a bit weird to you? I mean if it ever happens again and I have to resort to using the Giga Slave, there's practically no chance it will work, and the world could be returned to 'nothingness'." _I breathed in; I suppose I got a bit carried away. _Gourry's face became serious again, and my stomach dropped almost sensing the next battle arising.

"You think that each time you've cast the 'thingy' spell, your victory has been based on luck?" His eyes bored into mine. _Eep, deep Gourry _

"I don't know, I don't even know how to physically control the spell and every time we seem to come through in some way! I've even managed to summon the Lord of Nightmares to our world through failing the Giga Slave. That should have been it, I was meant to die in that battle against Phibrizzo, but ..."

"I woke up and chased you into that Kiosk thing and bought you back, right?" _Thanks for the input Gourry._

"As I see it Lina, you are the most incredibly powerful sorceress I have ever met, so maybe you have the ability to control the Giga Slave more as you get more powerful?" He leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling with confidence in his words.

_Maybe he was right and I was over analysing things. I really must be tired; I'm not the type of person to dwell on things like this. Life is simpler than it seems I guess. _"Mm, I guess you're right. Thanks Gourry" I joined him leaning back in my chair trying to push the thoughts to the back of my mind. I must have been trying really hard as I was too engrossed to notice Gourry stealing my last piece of precious steak.

"GYAHH! LINA WHAT'DYA DO THAT FOR!" the cry-baby, I withdrew my fork from his hand and retrieved my stolen steak!

"GET YOUR OWN FOOD GOURRY! I need to eat plenty! I'm a growing girl after all!"

"Pfft. Yeah but not where it matters..." The next thing I knew the window was smashed and Gourry found himself on the other side of Lyzielle city.


	2. The letter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I slept through the night like a log, the best night's sleep I've had in a while. But not even my peaceful night could prepare me for the days ahead of me. I woke up with the strong sense of impending doom; _I get that sometimes being a famous sorceress with the occasional murderous 'assassin' trying to track me down. _It was any normal autumn day the sun streaked through my 'makeshift' window that had been broken the night before. I stretched out my arms before carefully judging my surroundings, not being able to ignore the strange feeling of dread. Under my door I noticed a letter one of the maids must have posted through my door. I had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, reminding me of the time when Filia had sent me a letter forcing some prophecy onto me. That would explain the dread I guess. I slowly gained the courage to rip open the envelope to reveal the letter, and then my stomach dropped. I recognised the writing, my sister. With shaking hands I tried to regain my composure before reading on.

**_Lina,_**

**_Your fate is decided._**

**_Leave now break off all contact._**

**_It's for their own good, and yours._**

**_No questions._**

**_Luna._**

I didn't know my stomach could physically drop lower, but it did. I reread the letter multiple times to try and make some sense of it. My sister never played around, she was blunt, to the point. I didn't understand, what in the nine hells was my fate, and who decided it for me?! Break off all contact, what did she mean? Hide and run away from it all? Whatever it was? That wasn't like her at all, and neither was caring about the well-being of me or my 'companions'. All I knew was she meant it. My thoughts were interrupted by another Gourry-knock at the door; I shoved the letter into my robe pocket and put on a confident face ready to open the door.

"Morning Sunshine! HEY! Your hair's almost back to normal!" He exclaimed excitedly! I hadn't even noticed in all the drama.

"O-Oh oh yeah..." I admired it half heartedly, no matter what I did the word kept replaying in my head. Then I realised "Abandon all contact". Gourry... How on earth was I meant to abandon Gourry? My self-proclaimed protector who would follow me to Chaos and back?! After all we'd been through over the years I couldn't just leave him so suddenly, without a reason apart from anything. He must have noticed my far-away look, "Uh Lina, you okay?" His crystal blue eyes looked at me sadly. Why would splitting off from everyone in my life prevent something bad from happening? I tried to put the pieces together whilst trying my hardest to remember what Gourry just asked me, _Wow, it's like I'm becoming him..._. Suddenly I felt his hand ruffling my once-again ginger hair; I looked up at his gentle smiling face, _why do I feel so sad suddenly._

"It's alright Lina you can tell me after breakfast if you want? Come on it's an all you can eat self service buffet!" He winked at me and grabbed my hand dragging me out of my room. "Wait Jellyfish! I'm still in my pyjamas!" My fiery personality started to shine through again.

"Oh, right!" He rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion "Well I'll meet'cha downstairs okay!" I watched him run down the hallway of the inn like a five year old overly excited by the smallest thing. I'd been staring a while before I retreated back to my room, the sense of sadness and confusion overwhelming me, I decided to try and brush it off and threw on my classic pink sorceress outfit complete with shoulder guards and demons blood talisman. I transferred the letter to my breast pocket went to join Gourry in the dining room. I could worry about the letter after a wholesome breakfast!

* * *

Night came quickly that day; I'd had been so distracted by Gourry's antics all day I'd forgotten about the letter almost completely. He'd insisted that we try every ice cream parlour in Lyzielle and compared it to Seyruun's famous soft serve ice cream. He was clearly trying to make sure I was in a better mood; his obvious concerned stares were a dead giveaway. I reassured him, but I he didn't buy it. _Great, I feel another deep conversation coming on._

It was dark when we decided to the inn, I walked up the stairs to my room and me and Gourry split off to do our own thing for the evening. I cautiously slid my door open only to step on a second letter, eerily identical to the last, clearly from Sis. The dread came back full force and I ripped open the letter holding it to my face with shaking hands.

**_Lina,_**

**_Your time is up. I was kind enough to warn you and I will not warn you again. This is the last chance I will give you. Leave, Alone. I don't care how. _**

**_Luna._**

My arms fell to my sides, defeated. I felt the tears build up in my eyes, but I refused to cry. I was strong, I was taught to be, my sister taught me at a young age. Inverses are strong; we don't need to rely on others. But I couldn't disobey my sister, not because I'm scared to death of her, but because she's the Knight of Cepheid. I remember my Mother telling me stories about the celebrations and festivals marking her birth. People across the known world came to see the 'blessing' on the world. Being the Knight of Cepheid, Luna is the wisest, purest human being in existence. _My ass._ I knew her as a sister, her cold personality and her immense power. I felt a shudder down my spine reminiscing our 'quality time' together as kids. But, why now? Is this meant to be a punishment for casting the Giga slave again? Why is she so insistent that I leave Gourry? Trust her to be blunt in a situation like this, the only information I have to act on is my lack of time. I weakly stumbled over to my bed and sat head in my hands trying to process Luna's words.

Minutes passed, and I still couldn't find any clues. How should she expect me to run and hide from something if I don't even know what the threat is? It also seems so out of character for her to even suggest running away from a fight...

I didn't even notice Gourry stride in and sit down next to me until I heard his voice.

"Lina?"

"GHAAA!" _Well that was attractive Lina..._I found myself face planting the wooden floor. _Ouch. _

"Lina!" Gourry helped me up from the floor, I looked up to thank him and maybe kick him for making me jump. He still had the same concerned look on his face that he always has. Why does he worry so much about me? I can look after myself! I'm not some helpless little girl! My face sub-consciously turned into a frown and Gourry suddenly recoiled like I'd burned him. Why was I angry suddenly anyway?

"Uh did I say something wrong?" He decided to elaborate when I continued to stare. "You've been acting kind of 'off' these few days, is something wrong?" There's that concerned look again. I felt a tug at my heart, I can't tell him about the letter. 'Break off all contact... .'

"It's nothing really; I guess I just ate some bad steak!" I smiled a big fake grin hoping even a Jellyfish like Gourry could buy it.

Gourry frowned and held my shoulders turning me towards him, his piercing blue eyes looking into mine for an answer. "You'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

I felt a lump form in my throat and I lied trying to cover my intentions "Of course I would, but nothing's wrong Gourry, really!" He didn't look very convinced. _Stupid Jellyfish being smart when he wants to be._ "I just need a bit of sleep and I'm sure I'll be peachy in the morning!" I gave him a genuine smile, I was secretly thankful for his concern. I never did thank him, for always being there to help, to worry about me when no one else did and for putting up for my extreme mood swings and violent temper. Despite all that, he would sacrifice himself to protect me. Now I guess it's time to thank him, let him go back home, settle down and find a family. I shouldn't make him worry any longer.

"Gourry?" He looked back to me distracted by my lengthy silence. "I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. Even though, at first, you thought I was just a little girl who needed guidance, when you found out what I was really like and when I got you involved in all my problems you never abandoned me." At that moment I did something that shocked us both, I walked up to him and grabbed him in a tight hug, burying my face in his chest. I never wanted to let go, but I had to for Gourry's sake. Gourry cautiously returned the hug wrapping his muscular arms securely around me, and he rested his cheek on my head. My eyes drifted closed, basking in the warm and safe feeling. After too short a time I pulled back,

"Well it's getting pretty late, I'm gonna hit the hay" I stretched my back.

Gourry's smile was gentle and almost sad. "Night Lina" He reached out to tousle my hair, his usual affectionate gesture, and with that he left to his own room. I stood rigidly, appreciating the last moment we would have together before tomorrow. My cloak and sorcerers outfit was tossed messily to the chair by my table and I changed into my pink flannel, starry pyjamas. I threw back my covers and collapsed against my pillow, full of anxiety for the next day.


	3. Just like old times

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

Be ready my dear friends for a heavy chapter ahead~! Thank you for all who have read so far It means a lot!

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was a familiar scene; Gourry and I were walking in companionable silence through a boulevard of trees leading away from Lyzielle city. It reminded me strongly of the first time we met, a bittersweet start I never guessed we'd travel together for so long. Gourry rested his arms behind his head admiring the browning leaves above him. I kept my head low, watching my shoes crunch over the leaves scattered across the forest floor. I'd hardly slept a wink, my sister's orders running through my thoughts constantly. My consistent thoughts broke off as we entered a clearing in the trees.

I noticed Gourry abruptly stop next to me and looked in his direction of sight. Ahead stood an eerily tall, onyx black, slouched figure, almost human but without a physical body. My first thoughts were a Mazoku, then I felt the miasma from the creature. It started off weak, like a sense of impending danger but the miasma grew into an unpleasant feeling of dread. Even Gourry, a non-magic user seemed to be somewhat effected, I stole a sideways glace at his appearance which had paled considerably. _I doubt I looked too healthy either._ I decided to play it brave and step towards the creature, readying my hands in a casting position, trying hard to judge its intentions towards us. I took one careful step advancing towards the creature and unluckily yet expectedly disturbed an especially crunchy leaf under my foot. _Crap._ The figure turned, its body flowing as it moved almost like a physical miasma. Gourry's hand darted towards his sword and I threw out my hand signalling for him to hold his position. The Mazoku didn't have a face but I could tell if it had eyes, they were fixed on me boring through me with pure hostility. I started muttering a flare arrow speedily under my breath. It wasn't quick enough, the Mazoku proceeded straight at me. Sure enough Gourry sprang in front of the attack with his sword at the ready, I watched in horror as the body of onyx black miasma passed straight through the blade and surged through Gourry's body, causing him to gasp in pain.

"GOURRY!" I cried, he collapsed onto one knee struggling to keep his strength when I felt an uneasy aura behind me. The distinct sense of blood lust that I'd gotten 'Oh-so' accustomed to. I swiftly turned firing off my spell into the body.

"FLARE ARROW!" It pierced through the body like purest light through blackest pitch and the body dissipated. Sensing safety at that point I ran to aid Gourry with a healing spell. I walked towards him surprised by his recovery, despite an unnaturally pale complexion he seemed to be steadying himself as he stood. "Gourry, are you okay? Let me heal you!" I insisted the spell ready. I felt him grab my hand stopping the flow of my spell, my eyes met his. He shook his head

"Don't worry about it Lina, just save your strength, I'm just a bit shaken that's all!" He let out a reassuring laugh, disbelieving him I retorted.

"Stop being stubborn Gourry! Who knows what that thing could have done to you! I'm getting a bad feeling from it just looking at it." I worked my healing spell over his chest area where the Mazoku-aura had attacked. I could feel the bad aura lifting from his body as I concentrated my spell.

"I don't think it was intending to attack me, in fact I feel fine" he rubbed his chin in contemplation and I dissipated my spell. Jellyfish brains!

"Of course it wasn't intending to attack _you_! It's because you jumped in front of me and got in the way of the attack" I yelled concerned for his welfare, although I didn't want to admit it, "You got in the way of my spell, I could've taken that bastard on alone no problem!" I covered up, turning away. I heard Gourry give an exhausted sigh and I figured it was time to move the conversation on before I got unnecessarily angry. I gingerly walked across the remaining of the opening hoping for a calmer remaining journey. I looked over my shoulder at my protector who appeared to be sulking; I didn't mean to get so angry at him before, for some reason it's just easier for me to show anger than those icky, soppy emotions. With all the thoughts in my head, it feels like everything will explode at any moment. _Better stay back Gourry._

In the drama I once again forgotten and reminded myself of my responsibility. I looked back once more and Gourry seemed interested in his feet all of a sudden. I smiled to myself. _He's just like a little kid, But he's always been there to protect me, whenever I'm in trouble he'll always appear in front of me with that goofy smile, I can always rely on him to get me out of a pinch. If I have to leave, I don't want to leave bitterness between us._ I swallowed my pride and playfully held his arm

"Come on Gourry! Amelia told me about this amazing Teriyaki restaurant in the town ahead and it's everything for a silver piece, I'll pay for dinner just this once" I winked at him, Gourry's face lit up!

"I won't forget that offer Lina" we raced down the hill, just like old times.

* * *

We spent a total of 42 silver pieces... _What? It was a busy day and a girl needs to eat! Besides about 30 of those dishes were Gourry's. Taking advantage of a girl and her hard earned bandit money! _I leaned back in my chair, satisfied by the filling meal, Gourry followed my lead. Everything was peaceful, we had full stomachs, everything as it should be. The previous battle had slipped my mind completely, if the opponent were like an ordinary Mazoku it wouldn't have fazed me. But there was something eerie and almost familiar about it.

Peering out the window I noticed the sun starting to set, I felt the familiar sinking feeling inside of me.

"Let's go for a walk!" I piped up, Gourry tilted his head and noticed the increasing darkness.

"Uh, sure Lina... why?" Gourry always did try his best not to make me sound like I was losing my mind, sweet in a way.

"I dunno I just feel like a walk, like old times! I know! We could go look for that bandit gang that was rumoured nearby, if you're lucky I might share my treasure with you!" _Oh, Lina you're so generous _

"I guess I have no choice, once you get fixed on a bandit gang I can't stop you!"

"Damn straight! Come on Gourry!" I ran out the door, or at least I was supposed to when I felt a strong tug at my cape causing me to choke. Turning around I met Gourry's smug smile.

"Nuh-uh Lina, you're paying remember!" _the cheeky son of a... damn! _Inwardly smiling I tossed the money on the table and pulled Gourry by the hair out of the restaurant. If this is our last night together, I _will_ make it memorable!

* * *

Gourry and I ran through the dark, trees loomed over us in a typical coniferous forest, the perfectly stereotypical setting for a bandit gang. The excitement crept up on me, it had been so long since we went on a light-hearted leisurely bandit hunt, _and I could do with a new pair of shoes..._We came to a fork in the road

"Well..." Gourry looked at me expectedly.

"Well...I don't know, honestly I hoped we'd just run into a bandit gang, that's usually how it happens. They never show up when you want them to!"

"Wow! Maybe bandits really _are_ extinct!" Gourry rubbed his chin in admiration.

"WELL WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?!" I fumed. "Well there is one way we could run all the bandits out of the forest! Fire-"

"And burn up all the treasure?" _Gourry had a point_... I lowered my hands "Well what do you suggest suddenly-smart guy?"

"Oi! Well it's kinda nice just to walk around in the night, just us right?" He looked over at me causing a blush to rise on my cheeks. _Dammit don't get carried away Lina! _The sadness crept up on me again, realising my intentions. CRASH! A powerful explosion went off nearby almost definitely aimed towards our area. Of course no bandit gang could produce an explosion of that magnitude! Very few were even educated in the simplest of sorcery. Gourry unsheathed his sword and stood in a fighting position back to back with me, preparing a defence shield. We watched, on edge when I noticed an unusual shaped figure come into view through the flames of the explosion.

"A Mazoku, no doubt." I informed Gourry.

"It's been a while" he replied sarcastically. The figure advanced, suddenly raising an arm like limb ready to fire of its next attack. "BARRIER!" I yelled protecting Gourry and me from the blast. I struggled to hold the barrier under the immense strength of the attack, definitely a reasonable ranking Mazoku I figured. The barrier fell and simultaneously the Mazoku release a barrage of pin-like bullets towards us. Gourry expertly dodged most and blocked the remaining with his sword, despite being an ordinary sword; it's no match for Gourry's skill. I inwardly smiled, he'd be just fine. Then I returned my attention to our 'new friend'. Whatever Mazoku it was, it was certainly strong in the explosive department; I grasped the courage to begin a conversation with the hostile Mazoku.

"What gives?! You can't just suddenly waltz out here and start attacking us without a reason! What do you want?" I confidently stood my ground and the Mazoku came into view to reveal a creature with claw-like limbs, sprouting from its monstrous body. Just a typical Mazoku if you ask me, nothing original, and likely an easy opponent.

Its head focused on me, "That information does not concern you, Lina Inverse." Its monotone voice pissed me off, _it's never an easy 'Oh I want to take your life 'cause I feel like it!' with the monster race! _"Fine, who are you working for then? You must have a reason for coming out to our dimension and throwing around a few explosive attacks. Or do you just want to see me dead like the rest of your race?"

"Your fall is indeed one of my objectives, Lina Inverse. However, my reason differs from the opponents you have previously fought" I had to give him credit, _At least he's trying to be original._

"Lina, who is this guy?" Gourry decided to join in our conversation, I was surprised he hadn't nodded off, my conversations with Mazoku tend to follow a similar pattern.

"I don't know! It looks like your typical run-of-the-mill Mazoku to me. But he definitely has an agenda to kill me." I sighed. Can't catch a break being Lina Inverse I suppose. That's when an idea came crashing down on me, it was unforgivable, but it had to work. I took one last look at Gourry, somewhat reminiscing our time together, and turned to my opponent with a cocky grin, preparing a fireball. If I was going down, there was no way I'd go without an epic fight. "Bring it on." Gourry's eyes grew and he gawked at me, most likely surprised that I was picking a fight with a more than capable Mazoku.

"FIREBALL!" ahh it's been a while! I tossed my spell and ran around my opponent.

It calmly stood its ground, tough guy, super that will make things more believable I suppose. Now I just needed to time it right. I tried to ignore the guilty feeling that rose in my body the more I advanced through the fight. There was no backing out, it had to be done, now, for Gourry.

I found a projectile spell fly towards me, I dodged to the right releasing a second spell, "DAMU BRASS!"

"Your efforts are futile, Inverse" it lifted a clawed hand and my spell dissipated effortlessly.

"Real original, You seem pretty confident you're gonna win. Why don't you give me a reason as to why you're so different to the hundreds of Mazoku I've beaten?" There was something weird about this guy, he was too calm, despite the hostile aura surrounding him.

"You will fall by our Master's order. His army shall bring your fall." _Master? Where the hell did that come from! And what army?_ As soon as those thoughts entered my mind I felt a shift in the dimensional plane, now revealing two other identical Mazoku. Not much of an army but, they'd prove a fair fight.

"What does this 'Master' want from me anyway?" I didn't get my answer, all three monsters combined and attack sending it straight in my direction. The ground below me exploded sending me and Gourry crashing against the ground near a mile away. That was going to hurt in the morning, sorry for doing this the hard way Gourry. I stole a glace to check his condition, and found him recovered incredibly quickly, I must have caught the worst of the blast.

"Lina can't you do something about my sword?" Gourry looked helpless without his sword of light, the best I could do in this situation is to temporarily enchant his sword with a spell.

"FLARE ARROW!" I aimed my spell at the blade and it absorbed the power, that would have to do for now.

"Thanks Lina, GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gourry released a powerful battle cry as he sliced down on one of our challengers. I refocused on our battle when I noticed my original opponent phase directly in front of me, holding an attack. I threw myself to the side in a desperate attempt to dodge the spell.

"VAN RAIL!" a spider-wed like trail of ice froze him in place, and I took of sprinting in the opposite direction. I had to get away from Gourry if my plan was going to work. Our battlefield was set on a small landscape of grass, enclosed by the forest and cut off by a cliff edge, down into a grey running river below. _Perfect._ I thought. I couldn't believe I was doing this. _It's for our own good, _I tried to reassure myself.

I heard an effortless smash of ice and the Mazoku had broken free from my spell. Backing to the edge of the cliff I was trapped between one high ranking Mazoku and rocky rapids. _Gulp, Let's make this quick_. I glanced over at Gourry with sad eyes as he held of the remaining Mazoku. _We had a good run. I'd never met anyone like him before. No one persevered with me for so long, despite my background, despite all the danger I'd put him in until now. He deserves better than that. When I'm gone, Gourry will surely find someone that will appreciate him, unlike me. I suppose I could have been nicer to him, after all I put him through. _I was snapped out of my sorrowful thoughts as my opponent released his final blow. The explosion was powerful, I felt the ground give beneath me as I was forced backward off my perch. Focusing on Gourry for the final time, I locked away a mental image. Slowly descending over the cliff. _I'm so sorry. _

"LIIIINNNAAA!" Gourry's heart rendering cry pierced through the sound of the explosion.

_Goodbye, Gourry..._


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"LIIIINAAAA!" what just happened?

"NO PLEASE! LINA!" scrambling desperately to the edge of the cliff I scanned the ground below, tears blinding my view. She couldn't be gone. Everything had been so, ordinary, and she was gone. I couldn't believe it, and I wasn't going to believe it. I ignored the Mazoku staring me down, cackling disgustingly. I ignored them. Right now I had to find Lina. I clambered down the cliff face, not caring about cuts and grazes as I clumsily descended. My head ached like Lina had hit me with a mono volt, my hands were scratched and sore, and I may have sprained a few ligaments during the previous explosion. I was filled with dread to discover the truth.

I scoured the surface of the bay before the violent river behind me. I studied the area for hours, what felt like years, nothing. Turning around I found the urge to plunge into the river, hopelessly searching for a sign of life. I held onto a nearby rock for support and floated into the depths of the river. The water was murky and in the night it proved even more difficult to see, I had to find her! Slipping and losing my grip on the rock I moved further down the river fighting desperately against the current. At that moment I caught a glimpse of a shining object under the water.

"LINA?!" I dove down a second time shoving the water aside, desperately reaching out towards the object. I was stupid to hope, I clutched the small circular object in my hand and swam back to the surface, catching my breath. Pulling myself out of the water, I opened my shaking hand anxiously, I didn't want to face the truth. The once gleaming, blood red jewel of the talisman I held was now cracked and the sheen had disappeared. Lina's. I went numb. Everything seemed to stop. She was gone, I wasn't going to accept it. I knew a normal person wouldn't have survived that fall, but I knew Lina wasn't an ordinary person. I roughly shoved the talisman safely in my trouser pocket and ran. I followed the length of the river for miles, hopelessly looking for a sign. It was hauntingly quiet apart from the trickle of the river, which slowly narrowed until it became a mere stream. I'd run so far, all night, dawn was coming, the sun's hue began to rise over the horizon. I was lost. Thoroughly, I'd looked everywhere, there was no hope, this was it. She's gone. I refused to believe it, Pathetically I sank to the ground and allowed the exhaustion to take over.

* * *

"...up sir!...Please!" I was woken up from a deep sleep by a panicky voice. I ignored it at first, confused, I couldn't remember where I was, I assumed I'd just been dragon slaved by Lina and was left to recover until the next morning, where she'd kick me awake.

"Sir are you okay? Please get up! Do you need a healer?" the person began to lift me off the ground, as much as they could at least, they don't seem to be that strong. I groggily opened my eyes and tried to bring myself to a sitting position, realising my body was sore all over. What happened?

"Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay mister? Do you think you can walk? I can take you to the next town and get you healed! I'm a shrine maiden in training, and I'm sure my mentors will make you much better!" The person was a 'she', she appeared to be about 16 in age, with very light blonde hair tied back in a loose braid and jade eyes, and she seemed to be wearing white priestess robes, or so I assume. Everything was blurry but I managed to make out the basics of her appearance.

"I was collecting some herbal medicines from the forest, when I came across you lying down in the dirt! I was worried that maybe you'd been hurt! Were you attacked, sir?"

It hit me like a ton of bricks, the numbness spread once again, I couldn't think or even process her words as she tried to get through to me. I had failed.

"SIR! What's wrong did I say something?" I didn't have the will to feel pathetic for crying in front of her. I just held my head in my hands to try and stop the tears. I didn't even feel the priestess throw my arm over her back, yanking me to my feet. I don't know whether she was talking to me, or whether she assumed it was a bad idea, I couldn't focus on anything but the words that were whirling in my mind. The guilt was unbearable, and I found it impossible accept what had happened.

It felt like a few minutes, I'd opened my eyes and made out a blurry outline of a town house. Obviously the healers the young girl had dragged me to. Everything was a blur, the next thing I knew I was seated, slouching on a healing bed with the young girl tending to my wounds from the battle.

"Sir, I have healed your injuries, and I need to try and focus." Her once immature talkative character had turned sober and her maturity shone through. "What happened?" she wasn't fooled easily. A painfully long silence followed her question, I couldn't find the words, I didn't want to say it, almost as if the word would confirm the truth. I mentally thanked her for her patience, she must have to put up with her fair share of grieving patients. After an agonizing silence, my brain and body conflicting, all I could bring myself to say "I lost her." As I heard those words leave my mouth, I knew somewhere inside, I'd accepted the truth. I felt myself detach from the world, the tears kept coming

_I'm sorry Lina. I failed._


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was a few months I spent in that clinic, in a small village; I think it was called 'Verlhine'. The young girl who found me turned out to be a Healer, Shrine maiden in training. She's called 'Marni', and I couldn't be thankful enough for the help she gave me. Each day she tried to pry me with more information, not just for information, but I also think it was a way of keeping me 'grounded'. Over the months she'd brought me back, more and more, I found myself accepting what had happened, never completely. I lived with a constant grief and sense of guilt, but urged myself to keep strong.

The day after Marni bought me here, a search party was sent for a thorough, yet futile search of the area. I had a vague memory, watching with exhaustion and hope as the men returned from the search only to bow their heads in sorrow, _she was gone_. No matter how much I wish there was a mistake, I know there wasn't. I often found myself reaching into my pocket, and clutching the shattered talisman I had found. Lina's talisman. A small spurt of strength would result from it, my remaining piece of the most exciting and thrilling most importantly the happiest part of my life.

Though they were the toughest days of my life, I found the healers keeping me on my feet. Making sure I was looking after myself, eating, I hadn't eaten a proper meal since 'that' night. Some days I'd aid Marni in her 'chores' around the town, buying groceries and replenishing the herbs. She insisted I join in with her 'daily' humdrum activities. I found some form of enjoyment, feeling like I was part of the world again. I spent the day polishing my sword, reintroducing an old hobby of mine. I laughed somewhat bittersweet, remembering how Lina used to react, seeing me polishing the blade with a cloth. She used to get squeamish around the idea of me cutting myself accidently, and constantly nag me about being a jellyfish. That was the first smile that appeared on my face in a long time. The door creaked open, revealing Marni a comforting smile on her face.

"Hey, Mister Gourry! You really have a nice smile you know!" My smile remained. Her maturity really came through the more I got to know her, with the dedication she showed me over the months I was surprised she was still a trainee.

"Come sit over her, I just need to check your condition. I bought up some bread and potato and leek soup for you as well! You should really try and eat more Mister Gourry, you've lost a lot of weight!" she nagged at me but she was right, I'd certainly became skinnier over the months, I lost my appetite completely, Marni proceeded to scan over my body with some sort of healing glow she used. She said it was a form of healing spell, I can't remember what it was called, I never got the magic stuff.

"Looks like your good as new Mister Gourry!" She patted my arm reassuringly

"Whenever you're ready we can allow you to start travelling again" I should have been happy, but I found myself worrying about my future. I couldn't return home, no question. Too many traitors, too much murder and betrayal, I never want to return to that godforsaken part of my life. The bitter thought left as quickly as it came, what was my purpose now? Without Lina to protect, I'd just be aimlessly wondering, I doubted I'd ever meet someone that could transform my life like she did. "Mister Gourry?" Marni noticed my change in demeanour.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about where I would go. Don't worry about me." There was another silence as she tried to read my features.

"Hey, Marni I should have said this long ago, but I can't thank you enough for your help these past months. For getting me back on my feet again. I don't think I would have managed if you hadn't insisted on taking care of me!" I chuckled sadly.

"I'd do anything I could to repay you and the others. Especially for helping me search for so long, even when we all knew it was hopeless, you'd keep trying for me."

"I'm so sorry we couldn't bring her back." She lowered her head.

I shook mine putting a hand on her shoulder,

"You couldn't have tried any harder, I honestly can't thank you all enough for your support.

I was genuinely happy to have people care for me, just some guy they'd found in the middle of the forest. They bought me in, feed me, healed me and kept me grounded until I pulled myself together. Marni pulled me into a motherly embrace her head came up to my shoulder in height, a lot different compared to Lina's height. I couldn't help but picture her red hair reaching up to my chest and her small frame in my arms. I savoured the moment, trying to relive my happiest memories.

I lay on my back in my white linen dressed bed, staring at the ceiling. If I was going to travel again, I needed to find a path to take, I didn't have anywhere to go. Sylphiel was in Sairaag, but I couldn't go bothering her, what with the rebuilding of the city. I'm sure she'd be busy enough without having to worry about me. Amelia and Zelgadis were in Seyruun together, enough said. I had no family to run to as far as I knew; my Mother, Sisters and Grandmother disappeared almost ten years ago without a trace. I wouldn't even be sure where to start looking. All the thinking made me sleepy, I must have drifted off. I slept deeply that night. A body of a voice eerily repeated a word in my head. It was strange, it wasn't quite a voice as it was a message or someone beckoning me.

I woke up, slightly startled and expected to see dark, instead I'd slept through the night. The sun had long risen. I must have slept in again, the dream I had the last night confused me. The words that were said were in my mind, but I couldn't retrieve them. _Huh, I must be going nuts._ I sighed and changed my clothes with newfound enthusiasm for the day ahead. Walking downstairs into the kitchen, the healers including Marni looked quite surprised to see me. "Good morning everyone" I waved as cheerfully as I could muster. "Mister Gourry! You seem to be in good spirits! What can I get you for breakfast" the young priestess led me to a table in the kitchen. One of the other priestesses brought over a glass of water, she was called Sarrah, she was probably in her twenties, and she reminded me strongly of Sylphiel in build and with a similar gentle face, but instead with long light brunette hair. The other priestesses rushed busily around the kitchen supplying patients with their medicine and breakfast. "Uh, I'll just have some soup thanks!" I felt slightly guilty for putting the priestesses anymore out of their way.

I'd finished my breakfast with a few slices of fresh bread from the bakery, round the corner. I went there with Marni once, the family who owned it were very welcoming, they were a happy couple with three kids. I couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the happy family scene. Marni pulled out the chair across from me and sat down chin in her hands.

"So Mister Gourry, Any ideas as to where you'll be travelling yet?" I was taken aback. For some reason I felt I knew the answer,

"I...uh..." I rubbed the back of my head, as if it fuelled my brain.

"There's plenty of exciting places out there you know! Atlas city, Seyruun, Meadowmill, Burzhelle..." she counted on her fingers as she recited the names.

"...Zefilia..."

"Wait! "What was that last one?" I suddenly perked up strangely interested...

"Zefilia?" she uneasily replied, something about my confused face must have caught her off guard. I felt a shoot of guilt through my heart, Lina's hometown. I'd been so caught up in everything, it hadn't even occurred to me.

"I...I never told her family." I sank in my seat feeling awful, and utterly selfish.

"Mister Gourry, don't blame yourself, you're going through a lot, and it's completely understandable that you forgot amongst it all." Her words did wonders to calm me down.

"Well, I guess that's the plan." I sat up, this journey had to be made, it wouldn't be enjoyable, but it was my duty.

"...and then?" she enquired.

I shrugged "I guess I'll just go where I'm needed, and then where the wind takes me." Staring into middle distance, I began reminiscing again. The days we'd just wonder around aimlessly, purely happy and comfortable in each other's presence.

"Very well Mister Gourry! The best route to Zefilia is about a week's walk from this town, unless you want me to organise you a carriage?" My hand waved off the proposal

"Nah, it's alright I enjoy the exercise. Besides, it gives you time to appreciate the surroundings. Right?" That bought another smile to her face.

"Then I suggest you walk through the town and towards the South through Atlas city, then follow the road along Fey Valley, keep walking through until you reach Exigona village. " She inhaled. "Then follow the road past the Tantibus Mountain range the rest of the way to Zefiel city where you'll find Zefilia." She seemed pretty confident.

"I'll try my best to remember that!" I gave her a thumbs up and noticed her tearing up. Suddenly I was surrounded by the each of the healers and shrine maidens, every single one had helped me up to this day. I was wrapped in a suffocating hug from each and every teary shrine maiden in the room, each wishing me the best, it pulled a bit at my heartstrings.

It felt like a momentous step over the threshold of the door into the healer, as I stepped out back into the open for the first time alone for a while. I looked back one last time waving happily to the tearing up healers behind me

"Promise you'll come back and visit when you can Mister Gourry! Good luck!" Marni made me pinkie-swear I'd come back, her immaturity breaking through her responsible facade.

"I promise!" I reassured her "Thank you everyone!" I turned and ran along the long road ahead.

"Goodbye Mister Gourry!" the choir of shrine maidens replied. I'd never forget the help they provided me with.

With a confident stance I ran along the dirt path, towards the future.

* * *

The nights were getting colder; It must be nearly winter now. I slowly dragged my feet the remaining few metres into the village of Exigona, I was pleased to find my hunger returning to me. I scanned the winding streets of patchwork –bricked buildings looking for an inn or restaurant. Marni also ensure I promised to eat more and regain the weight I lost. Walking around the corner dodging the occasional running child on the street, I came across a cosy looking restaurant. Looking through one of the cottage-like windows I noticed some tables free_. Must be a quiet town._ I ducked through the door way and made my way to the modest wooden table near the roaring, brick fireplace. Picking up my menu, I tried to reacquaint myself with my old passion. It all looked great, but I suppose I should start of small and build up. The fire crackled in my ear catching my attention, awaking my somewhat strangely 'happy' memories. I would do anything to have her beside me again, throwing a fireball at me when I didn't listen or when I made fun of her figure. I paused. _I hope she didn't take those insults personally. I never really meant them, but I guess it's all I could think of when she'd accuse me of being a 'jellyfish brain'. _I chuckled to myself, and returned my attention to the menu.

After a few moments a sensed a waitress walking over to me ready to take my order. _It's been so long I hope I remember how to do this._

"Hey, what can I get for you?" The girl's voice had a slightly raspy quality to it, and it hinted her boredom. But it was music to my ears. I froze my body numb and shaking, not want to face the voice. I couldn't mistake it. I dangerously peered over to the source of the voice.

All sense was lost in that moment.

"..." I was utterly stunned. I couldn't say it. After a longing silence to hear her speak again, I pushed myself.

"Lina...?"

"G-Gourry."


	6. Exigona

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

If this is a dream, by L-sama I never want to wake up. Or maybe I really _was _going nuts. I needed to know, but I found myself frozen in place. Was it possible? Was it even her? This waitress looked identical, her unruly, fiery red hair organised into a high ponytail, a surprisingly girly waitress' uniform, her eyes undoubtedly the same stunning ruby red. The thoughts conflicted in my mind, this couldn't be real could it? Was I dead?

I was yanked unwillingly out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of her pencil clatter on the wooden floor. Her eyes wide, like she'd seen a ghost, ironically. She backed away as quickly as I noticed, darting out the wooden door of the restaurant. My body surprised me as it gathered the strength to follow her, my legs were shaking and weak, I was sure they'd give up on me at any time. The urgency inside me, to find Lina alive proved all the strength I needed.

"LINA WAIT!" my frantic cries echoed of the quaint houses lining the street. She continued to sprint away, like her life depended on it, tripping on raised cobbles under her feet.

"PLEASE!" I knew for a fact I was faster, we were out of the town, running over an overgrown field, when I finally began to catch up with her. I reached out, hauntingly reminding of when she was returned to the sea of chaos. The last chance to bring her back to me, my hand desperately tried to reach her.

"LINA! Please don't run away from me anymore!" I heaved, trying to catch my breath whilst trying to control the emotions inside me. At that moment I hovered over her wrist and clamped down, jerking her back toward me, stopping her from running. I was holding her wrist, she was here, this was real. Abruptly, I pulled her roughly into a gentle yet tight embrace, and clung onto her afraid she'd disappear.

"LET GO OF ME!" she sounded panicked trying to pry herself out of my hold.

"I'm not letting you go, never again." I pressed my head against her hair, basking in the moment, she was alive.

"GOURRY I SWEAR TO L-SAMA I'LL DRAGON SLAVE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! LET ME GO NOW!" I suppressed a groan of pain when she repeatedly kicked at my shin, but I only held tighter.

"...please." it was unnerving, she sounded hopeless and vulnerable. I cautiously moved my hands to her shoulders, allowing her space. I tried to read her emotions, her face was red, I couldn't tell whether she was furious or just flustered, then I noticed tears streaming along her cheeks. I'd never seen her cry, ever. Even the thought that threatened, that I was responsible for her tears, caused my heart to wrench.

"Lina, is it you?" I needed closure. There was a pause, leaving me desperate for an answer. Her only reply was a weak nod.

"Then you're alive?! You're okay?!" I couldn't prevent a genuine exhilarated smile appear on my face. Her red bangs fell in front of her face, as she lowered her head.

"I was never gone Jellyfish... you weren't supposed to find me." She whispered the latter so quietly I strained to hear it. But it was enough.

"...what is that supposed to mean?" everything was becoming too confusing, couldn't we just be happy she was alive and safe. She didn't reply, leaving me desperate for an answer.

"Lina!" I pried, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"I never went Gourry! You weren't supposed to know." The words felt utterly cold, it felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart. I stepped away from her in shock and fury.

"What...?" I seethed.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I FAKED MY DEATH, I NEEDED YOU TO THINK I WAS DEAD!" Why was she angry? The happiness to see her alive and utter fury of what she had done conflicted.

"How could you Lina?... Do you even know what you put me through." I felt cold, I couldn't decided between not wanting to look at her or hugging her for dear life, thankful for her return.

"I did it for you own good Gourry." She replied quietly, I was losing it.

"WHAT 'OWN GOOD'?! I THOUGHT THEY KILLED YOU! DO YOU REALISE WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH, SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY NOT BEING ABLE TO REST WITHOUT THE GUILT EATING AWAY AT ME?! I WAS LOCKED UP IN A HEALING CLINIC FOR THREE MONTHS BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I MIGHT LOSE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW COMPLETELY SELFISH YOU ARE LINA! DIDN'T YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT HOW YOUR ACTIONS WOULD AFFECT ANYONE ELSE AROUND YOU?!" I unleashed my confused emotions all at once, I'd bottled them up since that day and they were released uncontrollably. More tears flowed from her eyes, I didn't know what to feel anymore, I felt like all my trust and respect for her had just been taken away in that second.

"I did it for your safety. No other reason. I never would have done it if it wasn't to ensure your safety. I despise myself for doing it, but I didn't have a choice."

"Safety from what? Where did this suddenly come from Lina?!"

"I... don't know." I knew she was terrified to say those words, I forced myself to understand.

"Please tell me what's going on Lina! No more secrets! No more refusing the help of others to keep your pride!"

"I got a letter, from my sister... she told me I needed to leave, before it was too late. I had no choice, she ordered me to break of contact with everyone I know. She never gave me details, but she's the Knight of Ceipheid. She wouldn't order me to do this unless it was completely crucial I do so,"

Everything up till now, was because of her sister's words. Was she really that frightened of her older sister that she'd fake her own death to please her? Or was there really something behind her orders?

"...the only reason why I did what I did was for your safety Gourry. I couldn't risk it, whatever my sister's warning me about, it's not some phony prophecy. She's never shown any consideration for other's well being until now. The fact that she specifically cared for yours scared me."

Living up to the 'Jellyfish name', all the complication got to my brain and I released how emotionally and physically exhausted I was, as I suspect Lina was. Again, I was lost for words, which left us standing in an agonizing silence. When I didn't answer Lina lifted her head, revealing her face, red from the emotional outburst. My heart sank when she hurriedly turned away from me and began to walk, sensing rejection. My speed amazed me as I once again gripped her wrist. The fury had somewhat subsided, I was purely thankful to have Lina by my side again.

"We can talk about this later Lina, let's find somewhere to stay, okay?"

* * *

We found a small in on the outskirts of the village of Exigona, a small family run business, the innkeeper gave me the keys for the last available room, unfortunately a single. Still, I was thankful to even find a room in the village being as small as it was. Food on the mind I gathered a mini feast for us in the inn kitchen, the chef paled slightly when I ordered, couldn't imagine why. The ceilings were low, slouching slightly I walked back up the stairs to our room, a small part of me anxious to return to nothing. I'd worried for nothing, opening the door to Lina, instantly my spirits lifted. _Couldn't say the same for her though._ She was leaning over the table in her seat, concentrating on something interesting out the window, completely ignoring my return. I smiled to myself, _the same stubborn Lina I've always known._ Carefully, I tried to unload the dishes onto the table in front of me, as much as she tried not to notice, I caught a twinkle in her eye spotting the food. _Bingo. _She leaned back in her chair and I expected her to begin her ravenous eating routine. Instead she looked me up and down, a frown on her face.

"...you've lost weight." I face-faulted.

"Not _that_ much!" I retorted "People tend to lose their appetites when they're worried sick." I regretted the words as soon as I'd said them, but she had to understand the consequences of her actions.

"If I'd known it would hurt you this much... I wouldn't have done it. All I wanted was to make sure you were safe and not dragged into my problems, but I guess in the end you've already made the mistake of getting to know me." Her mood when from regretful to casual, spouting a load of nonsense,

"Knowing you is _not_ a _mistake_." I replied bluntly. I continued to help myself to one of the bowls of chicken noodle soup. I had enough of the deep conversations, all I wanted was to enjoy a light-hearted reunion, what with the circumstances I suppose it can't be helped.

"Face it Gourry, I'm not the kindest of people, you said it yourself 'I'm rude, violent not at all like a girl. I never would have expected my disappearance to mean so much to you."

"How can you even be so naive?!" my anger flared up standing up in my seat, she was acting pretty dense for the 'Genius Sorceress' she claimed to be.

"Do you think I would promise to protect someone for the rest of my life if I didn't feel anything for them? I made that promise because I value your life, is that so hard to understand?-" I stopped as the look on her face turned from emotionless to surprise, her eyes wide focused on something else in the room, clearly more interesting. Eventually my words sunk in, I sat back down, waiting for a sign. Lina looked away, hiding her face.

"I'm sorry Gourry." It was simple but heartfelt; it was exactly what I needed to hear.

I stood up from my seat and bent down in front of her meeting her height. Brushing away her bangs to show her the face I'd missed so much. I smiled up at her, hoping for her to return it. She threw herself into me locking her arms around my neck and held in a tight hug, her face resting on my chest. I was momentarily surprised at Lina's uncharacteristic affection, but it subsided. My arms held around her securely and I pulled her closer. I couldn't ask for more, than to have her back with me.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**_Bokura no tabi wo tsuzuku yo_**

**_itsuka kawashita yakusoku wo_**

**_mune no pocketto ni shimai nagara_**

**_moubou na jikan wo koete tadoritsuke_**

**_tsuyosa wo yowasa mo dakishimete_**

_Our journey continues, _

_One day we exchanged promises_

_While storing them away in our chest pockets_

_We persevere through the reckless times_

_Embracing both strengths and weakness._

**_Bokura wa doko e mukau no?_**

_...Where do we go from here? _

**_Bokura wa tabi no tochuu de_**

**_Nandomo janpu kurikaeshi _**

**_"Koko ni iru" yo tte sakende iru_**

**_Koro n demo na ohai agari arukidasu_**

**_ Goru wa mada mienai keredo _**

_We are on a journey_

_We jump many times along the way_

_"I'm here" you're yelling to me_

_Even if we were to fall, we would climb up and begin to walk_

_I still can't see the goal, but..._

_-_**_ゴール_**

Our journey was just beginning, the sense of something 'big' approaching on the horizon. Despite the difficulties, Gourry had found me in a small village in the middle of nowhere. My plan had backfired unexpectedly, after my enemy had sent his final blow, I formed a subtle barrier spell to save myself from the fall, one of my demon's blood talisman had been blast off in the explosion. _Which may cause difficulties when amplifying my magic. _Amongst the smoke and debris I battled through, trying hopelessly to ignore Gourry's calls. I'd never felt so much guilt, it was unbearable. I managed to survive the battle, escaping with minor bruises and cuts, as I longed for Gourry to make it out safely as well. Casting a ray wing spell I tried to fly away, discretely but as quickly as I could, he couldn't find me. _But somehow he did. _I travelled aimlessly for about four days, when I discovered a secluded, tiny village surrounded by vast forest. It was hidden, the population was miniscule and it would be the perfect place to start again. I landed near the 'anything but grand' entrance, a mere stone path leading into the village's 'high street'. Three market stalls were out, and about twenty pedestrians were browsing the local market, _must be a busy day. _I tried my hardest to walk unnoticed through the 'crowd', some pedestrians gawked, at my outfit, I imagine. I guess the heat from the explosion singed a few layers of fabric, I'm sure I wasn't looking too healthy myself. I hadn't eaten anything but the odd handful of forest berries for about two days, after a tough battle no less.

Ignoring the attention I came across a backstreet boutique. It would have to do, I was almost out of money and I needed to start fresh. The boutique was dark, blocked by buildings either side, preventing the sunlight from reaching inside. Looking around there were a few rails of simple, girly shirts and dresses. _I guess it's time to pursue my lifelong dream to become a village girl._ I grimaced, I've never been one for the 'girly' image. I browsed briefly until I came across a simple white blouse, corseted in the the centre. I shuddered, this reminds me of something Luna would wear, but I had to rely on her fashion sense. I grabbed two, and a lilac knee length skirt, finally I chose a yellow number, a longish dress, typical of a working village girl. It brought back fonder memories of being a child in Zephilia, helping my Parents in our shop. Sacrificing the last 20 silver pieces I had I was left with a few bronze coins, _I guess I'll be camping out until I earn some more money._

I asked around in several shops, an inn and three restaurants before settling on a restaurant near the entrance of the village, before I found any available jobs.

"Do you have any waitressing experience ma'am?" _That was more like it! _The restaurant owner was a very average middle aged man, wearing a short apron, he looked a bit ridiculous. Rather butch for chef I thought, but that made him look even more out of place. Maybe he used to be a mercenary.

"Well, not me personally, but my sister was a waitress and I used to help her work sometimes." I lied, I was forced to help her work as part of her punishment regime.

"Very well! Then can I have your name young lady," _Damn._

"It's Sophia! Sophia Inertz" I covered, maybe too quickly.

"Nice to meet you Sophia, I'm 'Ulric Murphy', but you can just call me 'Ulric'!" He didn't seem to notice, with one muscular arm he wrote down my name on a piece of paper. _Phew. _I always did like the name Sophia, this was my chance to pursue it!

"Alright Sophia! If you want the job you can start tomorrow morning! Come in about 9am and we'll start getting you trained up." _Yes! I'm moving up in the working world! _I did a happy dance in my head, keeping a professional image in front of my new 'boss'.

"You'll just need to come in wearing this." I wish I'd walked out the door sooner, Mr. Uh... Ulric presented me with my very own waitress' uniform, complete with frilly white apron, and short puffy sleeved grey dress. _Lucky me. _

* * *

I was beginning to get used to 'everyday life' doing my best, failing to push Gourry out of my mind. The guilt never left, I wondered what he was doing every second. Had he found someone else? It had been a week now! Maybe he returned to Sylphiel, Sairaag was only a day's walk from where we had left off. Somehow, I think I'd lead him there deliberately, I had no doubt Sylphiel would care for him and give him the love he had always deserved. Although... I slapped myself mentally, of course the Jellyfish brain wouldn't notice a blatant hint like that , even if it had hit him in the face. Sleeping was the hard part, these thoughts keeping me awake most nights, as well as the lowering temperatures, we were reaching the height of autumn, which proved to be cold in these parts. I set up camp in a pathetic tent; it wouldn't stand a chance against a fox let alone any Mazoku that may have tracked me down. I reckon Dynast's minions returned, bragging to the whole monster race about the long awaited 'Fall of Lina Inverse'. They had no clue. Still, I was surprised Xellos hadn't made one of his long-awaited appearances, yet thankful.

I was still in the dark, Luna hadn't given me any information to live on, but refused to clarify. All I could do for the mean time was to live undercover. Before I knew it, three months had been and gone. I'd earned a small reputation as Sophia Inertz, the waitress at the lil' restaurant in Exigona Not to mention the reputation I'd earned from the men as 'Sophia Inertz, you know?! The flat chested waitress." If the fireballs built up inside me anymore I'd surely burn the village into a pile of ashes. At least I'd met some nice girls along the way, the other waitresses admired me for my 'unusual hair colour', I had lots of people ask if it was my natural colour. I didn't mind the attention for something other of my figure. I made friends with a of my co-workers, Ania was a year older than me, and tended to 'show me the ropes' when I was first starting. She was nice enough, but very pretty, with silky long jet black hair and grey eyes, not to mention a figure to die for, of course she was popular with a proportion of the customers. I suppose it's not her fault, but the jealousy burned inside me. Then there was Emilline and Evee, the twins, the sheer adorable factor of twin waitresses did wonders for them. Hell, even I found them adorable! _And NO! It wasn't because they were much younger and undeveloped._ Although it provided a much needed confidence boost.

Working was the best part of being 'in hiding'. I could start again, develop myself how I wanted to be, no more 'Dragon Spooker' or more importantly 'Enemy of all who live'. I was just Sophia, a typical village girl. The best part though, was the distraction. The guilt of what I had done to Gourry ate away inside me, constantly nagging at me at the worst times. I guess it became noticeable sometimes, my new persona appeared a lot more 'shy' and 'insecure' as I had hoped. But, I had a lifetime to make things right again, but the most important part of my life would remain broken.

It was cliché, any normal autumn evening in the village when my life would change again. For the worst, yet strangely for the better. Luckily, I had an evening shift, I buttoned up my blouse ready to leave for the night, expecting no different. Business was slow that night, only about a dozen customers all night. I miss travelling. It was such a drastic change between the weekly Mazoku battle I'd become so used to. I spent most of the evening trying to join in on the other worker's conversations, mostly about other people I didn't know or inside jokes. _Boy had I been missing out? This Ralph guy sounds like a right asshole...Heh, who was I kidding, I had no clue what they were talking about. _We heard the door open and I took the opportunity to grab a waitress' pad and took the responsibility of serving, saving myself from boredom more importantly. I walked over to the table, feeling like a zombie, the usual questions, the usual orders, the moment of anxiety when a glass carelessly tips of your tray.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" I tried my best to sound awake. The reply was the last thing on my mind.

"...Lina?" _no. My eyes met his._

"G-Gourry?"

* * *

Well, that pretty much leaves us where we are now. I lifted my head up from my pillow, the first luxury I'd had in months! _Ahh, It feels so fluffy and comfortable!_ I was about to surrender to a fit of pure joy, when something shiny and golden caught my eye. _Please be another gold coin!_ It wasn't a gold coin, the events of last night came crashing into the back of my head, physically jolting. I'd never seen Gourry so furious before, I guess I can't blame him. I couldn't stop myself from watching him as he slept on the floor next to me, wrapped in blankets with a makeshift cloak-pillow. He looked totally at peace, I'd always admire his attitude towards life, always acting like a little kid. Sure it would get annoying every now and then, but in the end he'd always know the right thing to say to reassure me when things got bad. _I wish he could help me now._

I jumped when I noticed him shuffling in his sleep, and did my best to avert my gaze. _What was I staring at him for, I'm such a creep._ He stopped moving, I felt safe enough to take another glance and met his azure eyes.

He was giving me his best carefree and gentle 'Gourry smile',

"Good Morning Sunshine" I couldn't help the blush come full force. _How did he always manage to have this effect on me?! _With a squeak I flipped under the covers, how could he be so cruel to me in the morning? Gourry's light-hearted laugh filled the room, I pulled down the covers returning my trademark Dragon Slave glare. He just smirked at me. _Damn, this adorable blush! _I just pouted like a child, crossing my arms.

"Come on Lina don't be like that" Gourry stretched, pulling himself off the wooden floor. Sleeping down there can't be good for him! _Stop it Lina._ He reached out to fluff my hair, resulting in an even bigger tangle. _'Sigh' that will be fun to brush through! _He was the same old Gourry, smiling to himself, without a care in the world. Just yesterday he was screaming at me about how stupid I'd been, how hurt he was about it all. Talk about a fast recovery.

"Why're you so happy?" I was still acting like a stubborn child.

"..Hm? What do you mean?" I must have interrupted some sort of daze.

"If you recall, yesterday you were practically screaming at me, what's with the sudden change in mood?!" I began to get flustered, and I thought I had mood swings! Gourry's arms dropped to his sides and a serious look appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry Gourry! I didn't mean to dampen your mood or anything!" I freaked, I didn't want that Gourry back. Quite frankly it scared me. "I'm... just a bit confused." I looked away, I didn't notice the thoughtful look grace his features.

"I'm just happy. I have no reason to be mad anymore at this time, right? So why should I be?" I looked back at him intrigued. He took on a classic relaxed pose, arms behind his head. "I brought you back to me and we can continue on again. I couldn't be happier Lina!"

_You're blushing again Lina. Shut up! _

It wasn't very often Gourry and I would share a special moment like this, his head was too in the clouds most of the time, and I was so damn naive and frightened to say anything.

"Honestly..." Gourry flipped his head in my direction, I forced myself to say it, despite my pride.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled up at him with kind eyes. As much as I didn't like this whole sappy business, it was a relief to say what was on my mind. I had missed him, unbearably, I felt guilty as anything, and I beat myself up thinking about the worry I put him through.

Gourry's face was quite stunned, I reluctantly picked myself up from the bed. _Don't worry we'll be together again soon! _

"Come on Gourry, let's go grab some breakfast and we'll go for a walk!" I turned my head back before walking into the bathroom to get changed "Just like old times!"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was small conversation over breakfast, I'd changed back into my freshly washed Fuchsia tunic and leggings, complete with cape, I stowed away my shoulder guards just to keep suspicions down. _I mean, I was still meant to be in hiding, if Luna found out she'd kill me, literally. _I shuddered.

"Hey Lina, you cold?" WHACK! "OW! What was that for?!"

"Jellyfish brain, what did I just say?" I was repaid with a blank look. "It's Sophia Inertz, got it? So – fee – a In-ertz" The look blended into confusion. "As far as my sister knows, and as far as I think, I'm supposed to be in hiding. For whatever reason, those were Luna's orders and it's bad enough you're travelling with me."

"Uh, what?" I sighed pulling out the slightly tattered letter from my breast pocket, I handed it discretely across the table. I studied Gourry's expression, it shifted from the usual blankness, into the serious look I was becoming used to seeing. He looked up at me, almost speechless.

I chuckled slightly "Don't worry if you don't understand Gourry, I'm not gonna hit you, frankly I don't have a clue either. But... all I can be sure of, is whatever I'm 'hiding ' from, it's big. It has to be for Luna to get involved, I've never seen her worry about my safety let alone my friends'."

"Do you have any idea what it could be Lina?" again with the eyes, he handed the letter back to me.

"Not really, I'm a bit unclear on the details, and she specified not to ask questions." It always had to be complicated with her. My eyes narrowed, as far as I knew I didn't have any particularly powerful enemies after me, but I have to admit being Lina Inverse, you can never be sure. Maybe it was because I cast the Giga slave against Shabranigdo. But that wasn't the first time I'd used that spell.

One of the inn owners came over with our post-breakfast drinks, interfering with my train of thought. I took a gulp of my hot chocolate, leaving an unseen stain of chocolate on my cheek. I gently settled my mug on the table, peering across the table.

"Gourry? How did you find me anyway?" I'd deliberately found the most unknown, secluded and tiniest damned village that graced the known world. Hell, I know I'd never heard of it, most of the dwellers hadn't even stepped outside the village walls.

"Hm, well I was actually heading towards your hometown...to tell your family." My face visibly paled, I thanked Cepheid my parents were in the dark about all this.

Feeling slightly ill I encouraged him to continue "Go on." He nodded. " I asked Marni the best route to Zephilia from the clinic. She told me a bunch of names I can hardly remember, but for some reason I remembered 'Exigona village'. It's pretty y'know" He grinned at me.

"Marni?" I inquired, a ginger eyebrow quirked slightly.

"Oh, Marni was the girl who found me and brought me to the healers! She was really nice, and a great cook! Even though she's training to be a Healer, she fixed me up great!" He flexed his arm for emphasis. _Huh. I didn't lead Gourry near Sairaag to walk off and find another girl. Why am I suddenly feeling so angry? _

"I see... so this 'Marni', I guess she's done a bit of travelling in her time, she'd have to, to know a place like this." I tried to act nonchalant taking a dignified sip of my now 'warm' chocolate.

"Hm, she never bought it up to be honest, besides she seemed quite young, she was only about 16-"

"What does she look like?" _Whoops where'd that come from? _Gourry was unfazed.

"Hm, well she had light blonde hair, down to here" he indicated to below his shoulder. And green eyes and she wore priestess clothes." He recalled, my eyebrows twitched.

"Was she _cute_?" I seethed the last word out, admiring my nails.

"I never really thought about it, I guess she was quite cute, and pretty!" I'd heard enough.

"Why didn't you stay there then? She sounds like a nice person, pretty, kind, a good cook, a healer – the opposite of violent. Oh, and she likes to travel! She's perfect for you Gourry!" I crossed my arms, my bitter rant clearly caught him off guard.

_Why am I acting like such a brat_? "Never mind Forget I said anything" Throwing down the coins we owed, I stormed out the inn door.

My tantrum hadn't taken me very far before I found myself in a downpour. _DAMMIT! _I kicked a tree with frustration, _I could use a good fireball right now, and so could Gourry..._ It wasn't his fault, it just made me really angry for some reason. He would do just fine without me, I shouldn't have doubted him for a second. But then why was he so worried about me? _Because he made promise to protect you, he still thinks you're a little girl in need of a guardian. _

The sky turned grey, raindrops fell on my head from the leaves above me, just great. He just _had_ to find me didn't he?! My plan is shot to hell! If he'd just stayed with her he wouldn't have even come here! He wouldn't have figured out my plan, AND I wouldn't be in this Cepheid-forsaken mess.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" I yanked at my bangs. And, Gourry would be safer with her. I slumped forward. The raindrops became more aggressive, pounding against my head. I startled when two strong hands gripped my shoulders. I ignored them. I felt muscular arms cautiously snake around the front of my shoulders. I froze, unsure of how to act, between anger and the undeniable urge to turn around and return the hug.

I jumped again, hearing a voice in my ear. "Lina...?" I bit my lip, refusing to acknowledge him. The voice tried again "...I don't know what I did to upset you. But I'm sorry!" My fists clenched. "Come on Lina, talk to me, I don't know what upset you but if it was something to do with Marni-"the feeling erupted inside me full force, I broke through Gourry's hold.

"Like I said: She seems perfect for you! Why don't you just go back to her? See if I care!" I expected an answer, footsteps moving away from me, but there was just silence. "WELL?!" I glared in his direction. Gourry stood his ground, eyes filled with hurt.

"Why would I do that?" He asked simply. _Did I have to spell it out for him?! _I was about to release another fiery rage in his direction when he continued "- after everything! I was lucky enough to be given a second chance to protect you! I thought you were gone and I found you, what were the chances I'd even walk through this village?! And you expect me to leave you again, just like that?!"

"Why do you do this to yourself Gourry? I'm not even comparable to what you deserve! I'm violent, I practically hit you or attack you once day, I'm rude, I can't cook, I'm no 'lady', I'm flat, I'm not beautiful like 'Sylphiel' and you deserve someone who will respect you and treat you how you deserve." My rant left me panting, frustrated, Gourry didn't move, neither did his expression. I patiently caught my breath, trying to read his expression. My eyes widened when he started moving past me, _I guess I made myself clear. _I closed my eyes, _I'll miss you Gourry, I'm sure you'll be very happy._ I felt tears form behind my eyelids. _Inverses are strong._ I jolted finding myself in another embrace, this time it was more, passionate. My face shone an interesting red colour. Gourry's arm tightened around my waist and he held my head to his shoulder, resting his on my neck. My body had turned to stone, _a ruby to be precise. _

"I'm never leaving you again Lina, I promise." Came a whispered promise next to my ear.

I couldn't convince him, I didn't understand.

"...why?" my arms were pressed weakly between our chests, trapped in an involuntary embrace.

We stood like that for what felt like a lifetime, I was confused but at the same time comfortable, I was never experienced in the whole 'romance' side of things. I felt nervous waiting for him to answer.

"Because, I love you."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_His eyes bored into me as he controlled me from his crystal perch. Hellmaster Phibrizzo. I'd witnessed my friends taken down, one by one, with the lift of a child-like finger. I tried to gather myself desperately to save their lives, each of the people I cared about lined up in front of me encased in crystals, slowly draining their life energy. "Unless you do something, he is about to die."I don't care who I get it from, give me the power to kill Phibrizzo. If I can do that I don't care what happens to me!" I didn't care about the consequences, I began chanting the forbidden spell. "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night, King of darkness who shines gold upon the sea of Chaos... If I lose control of this energy I could destroy the world, but right now, I choose Gourry over the entire world! Please! Give me the strength I need...I call upon thee swear myself to thee, Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses."Purest chaos surrounded me, the sky opened the link between the sea of chaos and the universe, ripping the ground from the physical plain, destroying everything in its path. I'd lost control of the Giga slave. Phibrizzo grinned basking in my defeat. I lost focus for the final time, the spell overtook and chaos devoured my physical body. _

_I woke up, something had brought me back from chaos, the world was returned to its existent state. The area of Sairaag completely in ruin, as it should have been after the destruction of Rezo's spell. The inhabitants of Sairaag returned to rest and Phibrizzo was destroyed. I woke up with familiar arms around me. Gourry, he was alive! My original happiness conflicted with embarrassment when I found out we were being watched. Sylphiel, Amelia and Zelgadis, they were all here! Remembering my situation I felt the need to deck Gourry into the nearest body of water. _

It was almost three years later, I found myself in a similar position in Gourry's arms. This time we were completely alone, on the run from impending danger and I was too shocked to worry about my embarrassing situation. _What did he just say?! _My large eyes were larger than they'd ever been, I was completely caught off-guard. He just kept holding me in silence, my words failed me, I didn't know what to say or what to think! After all this time, I'd doubted his feelings for me, convinced I was some 'little girl'. I decided not to say anything, savouring the moment. It was less soppy than I thought I had ever imagined, but I was still embarrassed, completely inexperienced in romance. But ironically I felt comfortable, it was Gourry, my self-proclaimed bodyguard of nearly four years. We'd been through enough for three lifetimes, and we'd chase each other to hell and back. I felt rather stupid for doubting him. _Who's the jellyfish now? _We remained like that for minutes, in the rain, it was freezing, I felt the raindrops melt on my face where a bright red blush had appeared.

Eventually, I was disappointed when Gourry pulled back enough to link his fingers in mine. Holding my hand he wordlessly led me back to the inn. I fought the urge to lean against him, worried about the looks I'd receive through the village, but quickly repressed the anxiety and gave in. I sensed him smile down at me through my drenched bangs, the hold on my hand tightened.

The walk to the inn felt painfully long, my legs felt like jelly, I was sweating buckets and I'm pretty sure Gourry knew. _A great start for any successful romantic relationship._ It felt weird to even think about me and Gourry in 'that way', but not wrong. He led me to my room and let my hand go as he opened my door. I looked up at him, face looking like a soaked, red wreck.

"It's getting pretty late, we should probably start heading off!" He said cheerfully, I raised an eyebrow, I managed to utter my first words despite the situation.

"What?" I replied dumbly.

"To Zephilia! I was originally heading that way before I found you but I guess that's naturally the next place we need to go right?" I felt a wave of nerves crash over me, _He couldn't be planning on marriage so soon! He'd only just told me! _It's a tradition for most men in the known world to visit their partner's family, as a preparation to drop the question. I know my parents were suckers for tradition, and no doubt Gourry was too. He must have sensed my distress for whatever reason and clarified. "I just thought that we need to get things cleared up with your sister! What with the scary letters and all, I think we deserve to know what you're hiding from."

"I- suppose we should huh?" _why are you failing me words?! _My sister warned me not to ask questions, but like that would stop me, especially after everything that she had caused. _What am I saying I'm scared shitless of her! _I was too confused to care about the details and for once followed in Gourry's lead.

"I'll just go gather my stuff and we'll head off 'kay?" Gourry's happy voice broke me from my reverie, I stared at him not sure how to act anymore. He just chuckled, what he did next ruined any chances of pulling myself together. Leaning down he brushed away my bangs and shifted my headbandto reveal my forehead. A kiss was gently pressed against my forehead, with that Gourry strode to his room without a care in the world, leaving me dumbly staring at the wall. I found the will in my whirling head to gather my belongings, _it's gonna be an interesting journey._

* * *

Before I knew it me and Gourry were leaving Exigona village, and were on the world again. The fresh air and sense of freedom really lifted my spirits. That among... uh other things. We reached the next town realising it had been a hour since we last ate. The temperature was dropping and caused me to invest in a new furry-neck cape, which I purchased as Gourry raided the unsuspecting town for a meal. I found shelter under a tree on a small hill, which overlooked the town. Waiting for Gourry to come back I sat admiring my new cloak, it was fashionable I had to say, I fastened it around my neck, the fur tickled but kept me toasty. Gourry's tall figure emerge over the horizon, he clutched a paper bag in one arm and a suspicious little pouch in the other hand. The sight of food always made me excited, I shifted onto my knees, eager to see his findings.

After, the incredibly down-to-earth journey we'd began back on the road, I found myself temporarily comfortable around him again. I welcomed him back with a smile which he returned emptying his arms of the bags he revealed our lunch.

The lunch-time routine was the usual, lots of pulling at hair, stealing, fork stab wounds etc-ect. But I'll save the details. I retreated, leaning against the tree with a full stomach, Gourry joined me and pulled the suspicious bag out of his pocket.. "They were selling these at this stall in town. I think they were called 'Confetti candy'" He opened it revealing brightly coloured spheres of spikiness. Noticing the bewildered look on my face he sampled one, "They're edible don't worry, they're just sugar" He held one between his fingers admiring the visual beauty. Even to the most complicated of minds, these were an interesting sight. I decided to brave it, being fearless, and tried one myself. Before I knew it I reached into an empty bag.

"Damn, I was starting to like those"

"Heh, don't worry I've got plenty more, the guy was selling them two for 50 bronze."

"Well, come on, we better get moving before it gets dark" I stood, staring ahead of the town, I couldn't wait to really get back on the road after so long. I looked back when I didn't notice any movement. Gourry was just looking at me. "...what?"

"N-nothing!" He briefly stood briskly walking ahead. _Jellyfish._

* * *

We walked in companionable silence once again along the dirt road towards Zefilia. I took in the fresh air and the sights of the Tantibus Mountains in the distance. It would be a perfect situation, if I wasn't so afraid to say anything and more importantly if it wasn't so freaking cold! I felt my teeth chattering, my fur cape clenched around me, blocking out the icy wind.

"Oi, Lina you alright?" Gourry was sensibly wearing a coat over his usual outfit along with a blue woollen scarf.

"Peachy..." I seethed, I felt my nose run. _Wonderful._

Gourry reached out a strong arm and pulled my waist closer to him. I blushed hopelessly. I was rested against his side, his arm shielding me from the cold. "That better?" he smiled down at me.

"M-mhmm." I squeaked a reply, trying to hide my face, I had to hand it to him, a Gourry arm beats a coat any day.

We walked awkwardly in that position for a remaining two hours, the occasional small talk exchanged through the journey, until the sun set. This left us in the middle of nowhere miles from the next town in the pitch black darkness of the night. Gourry's arm still clung to me, his hand around my waist as we walked into a sheltered clearing within a forest.

"We better set up camp until morning, besides I forgot how much travelling takes out of me." He yawned. _Since when did he become the leader?_ His arm slinked away from me, the wind pelting my once warm body. I couldn't help but be disappointed. "I'll go grab some fire wood, stay here and set up the tent" He waved as he walked into the shadows of the trees. He left me standing dumbly in the middle of the clearing. He had that effect on me recently. I got my brain into gear, unpacking the tent and succeeding with difficulty to set it up in the strong wind. By the time I'd finished Gourry had returned and had created a small bonfire for our camp. "Hey Lina, mind giving me a hand?" He laughed almost anxious, using a fireball was the most efficient way to start a fire after all. However, it was also hard to keep under control, which proved to worry Gourry.

"Fireball" I chanted under my breath, using both hands to gently set the twigs alight. My control had improved over the years, he really shouldn't doubt me so much. A girl who could control a Giga slave about 80% of the time could certainly control a small fire.

Gourry pulled out some sweet potatoes he had gathered from the last town, and began roasting them, I sat hopefully on a log in front of the flames. My thoughts began to get lost again as I watched him focus on the fire. _I never did answer him this morning, when he told me. What if he's worried I don't feel the same way? I don't even know myself to be honest, I'd never really had to think about it. My sister used to warn me never to let my guard down to others, and also never to become attached, for it was a weakness. I guess that was proving true after all this time. I'd avoided making too many close relationships through my travels, before Gourry I'd only met Naga._ I shuddered.

"Lina, are you still cold?" Gourry mistook my disgust for a shiver. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't process what he'd asked me. I let out an undignified squeal when I found his arm around me again. He recoiled "S-sorry Lina! Did I hurt you?!" He babbled.

"N-no it's fine I didn't mean that, you just made me jump!" My face was bright red, I bet Gourry was getting used to that look on my face. We felt like an awkward high school couple, stuttering and misunderstanding each other. I looked away hiding my blush from him. "Sorry." Gourry turned his equally embarrassed face towards me as I muttered. I continued dreading the conversation ahead. "...I'm just not used to all this. I'm still kind of shocked by what you said last night." I sensed the disappointment build up in Gourry next to me.

"You know Lina, if you're not ready it's fine. I guess what I said was a bit sudden, I probably shouldn't have said it-"

"-No! Uh, that's not what I meant." He looked startled and confused by my outburst. "I'm glad you told me, honestly! I'm just apologizing cause I'm not the quickest with all this romantic stuff..." I glanced down, I sounded like a kid, I guess he was right about that 'little girl' crap. An understanding smile rose on Gourry's features, he cautiously replaced his arm around my waist, expectingit but still nervous I gingerly rested my head against him, shifting closer to the warmth. Nothing needed to be said, a small smile rested on my face. In the moment I forgot how bitterly cold it was, I feel asleep, weighing down on Gourry's chest.


	10. Journey to Zephilia!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!

Finally~ the answers are rolling in, be prepared Thank you to everyone who has kept patient!-LINK

**CHAPTER TEN**

Gourry woke up to the piercing sound of birds chirping over head, a warm winter sun shone in our faces. He noticed the slight, comforting weight against his chest, and the events of last night flooded back. I was fast asleep against him, my guard completely down. He heard soft, content snores coming from me, reluctant to wake me up. I was broken out of my dreams by a light shake to my shoulder. My eyes drifted open, instantly forced to squeeze shut under the bright sunlight, _at_ _least today will be warmer._ I tried again looking to my right to be faced with a blue-clad chest, the events from last night flooded back to me as well, a light blush graced my features as I met his eyes.

"Morning Sunshine!" the once light blush intensified.

"M-morning!" he smiled ruffling my hair as he got up collecting our items. We'd slept outside all night, in the freezing cold, the tent went unused. _Wow, I really had my mind somewhere else. _I gathered myself and stretched out in the sunlight like a well-rested cat. Before I knew it Gourry and I were back on the road again, continuing our journey to Zephilia.

After a couple of days, our distance to Zephilia had significantly shortened, my sense of dread increased. I could almost feel my sister sharpen her butcher's knife, sensing my arrival. A few hours later we came to a sign for Zephilia, informing us of its location a mere two miles away. My face drained of colour.

"HOW COULD YOU CONVINCE ME TO COME TO ZEPHILIA?!" I shrieked attempting to make an escape, cut short by a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Lina, we're not going to turn back now. It's important we find out what the hell's going on!"

I somewhat regained my composure taking a deep shaky breath. "You're right..." I took a single step toward Zephilia, then another, each step bringing the sense of doom ever higher. I hadn't seen my sister in six years, the last time I'd seen her was after a little... incident. A lack of money could make me do the stupidest things. I laughed nervously in my mind. Not only that but I'd just gone against her orders just a week ago. _She is going to kill me._

Gourry's steps proved faster than mine, I felt his fingers securely interlace with mine, lending me strength. I inhaled and pushed forward, ignoring my own protests to get the hell out of there.

* * *

A long two miles lead us to the modest entrance of my hometown, Zephilia. It was cliché, but it looked the same as when I'd left it six years ago. The grape vines, growing up the townhouses; my town was famous for its wine, grapes growing vast along the landscape. As we strode across the cobbles I recognised a few faces, the recognition unreturned, of course I was a young teenager before leaving and I'd returned a young adult. The same shops I remembered were still set up, the local bakery, tailors and of course my favourite magic shop just down the road from my house, run by Mr. Leenold. I'd learnt some of my most used spells just from the books I'd bought there. I smiled unconsciously as I reminisced. Gourry's spirits lifted with mine, admiring my inner child come out.

The road was just appearing round the corner, we stepped past the brick wall revealing a row of stone cottages, lined along the road. Taking the natural leading role, and the thoughts of fear drowned in nostalgia, I confidently stood staring up at my childhood home.

"I'm home." The words were cliché but had an incredible impact. I'd been through so much since leaving home on my sister's request to 'See the world'. I'd seen more of the world than anyone, and more. I'd developed quite the reputation and lead an interesting life, meeting many important people on the way that would change my life. The most important person to me standing next to me, holding my hand to offer support. After everything we'd been through over the years, despite the reckless times, we were alive and happy.

I swallowed taking the meaningful first step on the path up to my front door. It was a lot shorter than I remember, I guess I'd grown a tiny bit since I was thirteen. Gourry felt it best to release my hand allowing me to knock on the door of my house. With great difficulty, I rested my gloved hand against the timber, knocking against it. I stood back, the anxiety overwhelming waiting for an answer. The sound of clicking as the door unlocked grabbed my full attention as I looked hopefully at the answerer. The door glided open, halfway.

"Hello?" An older woman with a young appearance answered. Her eyes widened shining with tears as she pulled the door aside the rest of the way. "... Lina?"

A genuine smile appeared on my face, I'd missed her more than I'd ever expected. "Hi Mama, I'm home!"

* * *

Gourry stood back enjoying the emotional reunion. My mother had her hands to her mouth in shock, eyes shining from unshed tears.

"LINA!" I was pulled into a strong loving hug. She rested her head over my shoulder with ease, I'd grown to her height, perhaps slightly shorter, though I didn't want to admit it. I clung onto my mother tightly, over the years, I'd been so independent but nevertheless I'd missed her so much.

Mama pulled back holding my face in her hands admiring my change "You're all grown up! Look who took after her beautiful mother!" she winked at me trying to maintain her strong independent woman's image. "And look at this smoking young lady-"

"MAMA!" I whined like a teenager as she admired my adult form, she continued ignoring my embarrassment "...and your hair! It's so long and you've keep it so shiny Lina! You remembered what I said about using that shampoo! That's my girl!" She firmly kissed my cheek. Mama was as lively as I'd remember her, not even age had affected her much. She had a few more wrinkles, and slightly tired eyes, but they still shone with passion and the ruby red colour I'd inherited. Her chestnut brown hair was a similar length to mine, slightly shorter and darker. She was the 'Lina Inverse' of her day, she used to tell me. Lana Inverse used to travel around exploring the unknown world, finding treasure and improving her magic skills as one of the best sorceresses of her day. Mama was the person who taught me the Dragon Slave, one of her favourite spells, of course, she didn't expect me to blow up my own school the next day. She probably should have had the 'Being responsible with spells' talk with me sooner. No one was hurt but my headmaster was utterly pissed. I laughed at the distant memory of my ten year old self.

"Well come on in Honey, I've been expecting you for six years! I won't let this opportunity slide!" She paused when she noticed a stunning, tall, blonde, muscular swordsman standing on her path. "Uh, Lina Honey, who in the nine hells is that?" I could feel the bitterness rise in Mama's voice, sensing an upcoming fireball I tried to introduce Gourry as carefully as I could.

"Mama, this is Gourry Gabriev" I flaunted him, "He helped me with a bandit gang a few years ago and we've been travelling partners since. I hoped Gourry would understand why I was being so brief, I looked up at him as he carefully stepped towards my mother and bowed in front of her, on one knee. _What the hell was he doing?_ I face faulted, Mama blushed, not used to his chivalry, of all people, he'd managed to crack Lana Inverse. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Inverse! I'm your daughter's bodyguard Gourry Gabriev." I face palmed.

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you Mr. Gabriev!" _This is utterly hopeless._

"Please, Ma'am call me Gourry!" _I think I'm going to puke._

"Okay, Gourry! Please won't you come in! I'll make you both some tea and I bet you're starving!" That got my attention. I caught up with my self-proclaimed protector, being dragged into my home by my flustered mother.

"Just take a seat and I'll be right back" _Since when did she act like such a housewife?_

I inhaled the air, nostalgia overwhelmed me. I was home, I felt like a child. Light hearted times before the Mazuko race would show up trying to kill me, before my bandit hunting would result in the reawakening of Lord Shabranigdo. I pictured the evenings I spent as a child in front of the stone-clad fireplace with my family. My Dad would sit sharpening his sword in front of the fire, the shine of the metal attracting me to touch it and Mama would sit next to him either working out the takings from the family grocery store, or reading upon her spells. Luna was always a serious child, we never really played all that much, apart from the occasional 'knife chase'. She'd often sit and read heavy novels, and that left me on the floor in front of the warm fire, reading Mama's old sorcery scrolls and encyclopaedias. It was like any normal, cosy and tight family. My Dad was an ex-mercenary and Mama an ex-sorceress, they'd run a grocery shop during the day, a minute's walk to the high street away. When I wasn't in school, I'd practice my magic, developing from my first aqua create to my first dragon slave, other days I'd help my parents at work. Along with Luna during her breaks from her Knight of Cepheid duties.

The interior of the living room was cosy and characterful, the wooden floor remained that had always been there to bruise me as I learned to walk. Thickly insulated off-white walls, decorated with the occasional tasteful painting, or family portrait. Small, cute cottage like windows brought a small amount of sunlight into the room, it wasn't dark but it wasn't bright either. We still had the same bouncy, dark blue sofas, and my Dad's old, ripped armchair remained, catching dust. Bookshelves lined one wall under the railing of the staircase. This is where Mama would keep her magic books and recipe books. Papa encouraged her to read up on her cooking, once finding out he'd married an awful cook. By the time I was born, no one could complain about her cooking skills. _Or they'd get a fireball to the face._

I heard Gourry chuckle and I broke out of my nostalgia trip. I turned to him curiously, "Hey Lina, you never told me you were such a cute kid!" I blushed snatching the school portrait out of his hands. I was seven, with bright red hair tied in twin plaits, freckles dusted over my face and a I had a cheeky grin plastered on my face. _Oh Ceipheed._ "Hey! Here's another!" He laughed with sheer enjoyment looking at the picture of my three year old self in a frilly pink dress, hair above my shoulders, pigtails sprouting from my head. This time I wore my signature glare, I wasn't the happiest of babies.

"STOP THAT!" I slapped the back of his head.

"Lina-chan be nice to your guest!" Mama intervened with a tray of tea and pastries.

"Mamaaa!" I whined. Gourry smirked at me, I just whacked him again.

I took a seat over on one of the sofas, savouring the familiar scenery. Gourry sat close next to me, and Mama sat across from us. I couldn't help but feel awkward. "So, Lina Honey, surely you've been on some exciting adventures during your journey? Tell me all about them!" Mama sat at the edge of her seat, the poor woman was completely unprepared.

"Oh, you know... I met a few famous people, a few nut-jobs, made friends with the occasional mazuko, defeated Shabranigdo a few times, nothing _that_ major." I sat back in my seat casually. Mama was looking strangely pale.

"I-I see so what do you mean famous people? Were they rich?! Did you get any of their goods?" Mama pried. Gourry sweat dropped. _"A chip off the old block" _I heard him mutter.

"Hmm, well let's see." I mocked contemplation. "There was Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Gaav the Demon dragon king, I've already mentioned Rezo and Shabranigdo..." I noticed Mama start to fall out of her seat. "-Oh and we made good friends with the royal family of Seyruun." I briefly added, that seemed to do the trick.

"S-Seyruun? Really? What are they like, you must take me to visit one day!" I could swear I heard something muttered about 'priceless treasures'.

"-Uh excuse me, Mrs. Inverse!" Gourry intercepted in my Mother's daydreaming.

"It's okay Gourry, you can call me Lana!"

"Sure! Well, it's just Lina's defeated some pretty 'badass' monsters you know, like that Shabadingo guy, and uh Hellmaker whatshisname." _Bless him, he tried. _I sweat dropped myself. "-and well you don't seem all that surprised, if you don't mind me saying."

I had to agree on that one. I look to Mama sceptically. "Well, Gourry, when you're the mother of Lina Inverse and Knight of Cepheid, you tend to get used to your children coming home from little journeys claiming to either killing a dragon with a butchers knife, or in Lina's case defeating the evil lord Shabranigdo three times. Besides, your older sister tells me quite a few stories of you travels." She looked over to me, a sly look on her face. _Oh god what had Luna told her._

"Of course, I'd already gotten over the fainting that day when Luna told me you'd almost died trying to Giga Slave Red Priest Rezo possessed by Zanafar." I paled this time.

"S-sorry." It was all I could think of saying. Mama laughed light-heartedly.

"Cut the crap Lina, I always knew you and Luna would do some incredible things in your time. I don't think anything could surprise me anymore with you. You've made me and your Father very proud so quit worrying." She winked at me. I returned a thoughtful smile. It was good to be back.

It was at least, until we heard the door knob turn and the door clicked open. I shrank back when the door revealed a young woman, about 21 in age, shoulder length burgundy hair and heavy bangs which hid furious eyes. A girl who appeared to be a waitress, still clad in her feminine uniform. Luna.


	11. Reveal

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

Warning: Heavy chapter ahead... LINK**  
**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Luna. She was here. In my doorway. Just like those reoccurring nightmares. This time I was awake. Shit.

"I'm home Mama!" She stepped in, her guests unnoticed. I took the chance to shakily cower behind the sofa.

"Welcome back Honey! Look who came to visit!" _MAMA HOW COULD YOU?_

Luna closed the door, and turned dangerously in my direction. I could sense her eyes burning with utter rage. I was stuck on the spot, Gourry looked questionably at me and back to Luna, Mama just grinned at her newly arrived daughter. The silence was worse than awkward, it was chilling, her eyes met mine. I panicked, she always had the power to turn me to stone with her cold, heartless glare. I jolted trying to stand my ground as she advanced towards me.

"You... stupid...BRAT!" SLAP.

I staggered back holding my cheek where she'd hit me furiously. Gourry took a fighting stance behind her but sensed not to interfere. I bit my lip, keeping strong waiting for the punishment.

"LUNA STOP IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Mama tried to pry her away from me with her words.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing? You _had_ your orders, you _disobeyed_ my word as the Knight of Cepheid." She emphasised her words as she spat at me disgusted. I just stood my ground."I ordered you to hide-"

"What good is running away from something if you don't know what it is? Yeah, that's real brave!" I replied equally pissed. I regretted it instantly as she steeped closer, her body language intimidating.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT BRAVERY, YOU BRAT! IT'S ABOUT SAFETY AND ACTUALLY CARING ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR RECKLESS DECISIONS ON YOU AND MORE IMPORTANTLY THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU!" Her voice rose, deep with authority.

"And may I add, who the fuck is this?!" she thrust a finger in Gourry's direction. "I'm pretty sure I made it rather clear. Break. Off. All. Contact! Are you illiterate or just stupid?!"

"HEY!" Gourry challenged her. I almost lost it. _What the hell does he think he's doing?!_

"-I suggest you stay out of this Swordsman." She seethed calmly in his direction. I was surprised to see Gourry stand his ground despite her deathly gaze.

"It was MY decision to follow Lina here, and I was the one who convinced her to come here, hell I know she would never make that decision herself!"

"-She KNOWS her orders. She KNOWS very well that she will NEVER go against my orders, otherwise she KNOWS there will be a punishment!" the last words brought back haunting memories, I shrank back as she turned her glare back to me.

"LINA FOLLOWED YOUR ORDERS! Despite the lack of information you provided her with! She refused to tell me, she went as far as to fake her own death just to get me off her back. It was MY fault that I kept searching for a way to bring her back, not accepting she was really gone. I found her, accidently, a new identity, in some unknown village, completely by chance!" Luna lost her focus on me and I could sense her taking in Gourry's furious argument. "It was my fault, I convinced her to let me continue to protect her. Despite the circumstances, she wouldn't allow it, but I insisted, I wouldn't take no for an answer!" _Gourry STOP NOW! _I was becoming a wreck, quaking under my sister's glare in the corner of the room. My mother stood back, in shock witnessing the violent argument.

"I'm the one to blame for this mess. If you're going to punish anyone, It will be me!" His words were clear as day, spat in complete fury. Time stood still. I dared to look at Luna's reaction, she calmly straightened her posture glancing over her shoulder.

"I believe having the displeasure to know Lina is a punishment enough." _Ouch_.

"Shut up." Gourry snarled. I'd never heard him sound so cold in my life. To my sister no less.

"G-Gourry! Please stop." I pleaded nervously. Luna ignored his threat and turned her attention back to me, freezing me in place.

"I ordered you refrain from asking questions. But as a punishment for your disregard to my orders I will tell you." There was a pause of anticipation. I felt my face pale, feeling ill.

Luna held a confident stance, looking down on me like I was some parasite. "I didn't want to tell you this, but you've forced me to. I apologize to your 'Swordsman' for wasting his time over these years, most importantly I'm glad Father isn't here to hear this so suddenly." Luna sent a glimpse to my Mother, who stood pale, and shaking.

Her gaze snapped back to mine, time seemed to slow, the whole room staring anxiously at the Knight of Cepheid.

"Lina, You are the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares..."

The words were spat out through her gritted teeth.

All hell froze over, my shield broke a lump formed in my throat, feeling sick to my stomach. All previous fear for my sister had disappeared.

"... I know about your frequent use of the forbidden spell, the spell which summons the Lord of Nightmares to the physical plain. Purest chaos, which if the caster was to lose focus for even a split second, the universe would delve into a void of nothingness. Did you ever stop to wonder, how you were able to even control that spell. Lina, you are the link between this world and the Sea of Chaos. The physical form of The Lord of Nightmares herself, the Mother of all creation and existence."

My knees gave way in shock, tears threatening to overflow. "Forget your punishment." With an upturn of her nose she turned away from me, it felt like she was physically brushing off my existence. "Maybe this will finally teach you to consider the consequences of your reckless decisions". It was eerily silent, Luna shoved past me, excusing herself from the room. After moments I dared to look at my Mother, her face was in utter shock, paled and eyes wide in disbelief and downcast. I could feel her disappointment in myself. And Gourry, even Gourry understood, frozen in shock, refusing to meet my gaze. I felt my world around me begin to shatter, without caring about the circumstances I ran as far as I could.

My body shook all over, tears streamed down my face continuously. Everything felt like a bad dream, I felt numb inside, never wanting to go back to the people I cared about, never wanting to face their disappointed expressions.

My legs led me aimlessly through the wooded area in the outskirts of the town, I kept running until I could escape all sign of life. I ignored the piercing wind against my bear arms and sore face, and I kept sprinting. Eventually, the atmosphere became calm, yet haunting, I'd arrived at my destination.

The sight of my first Giga Slave.

What used to be a large lake, surrounded in lush green grass and vast foliage, a lively habitat for wildlife, was reduced to a wasteland. The lake dried up any signs of water reduced to dust. The landscape blanketed by pitch black ash, the occasional dull gold speck of sand mixed within. Once vast foliage that provided shelter, was reduced to the odd scolded twig, dyed black with chaotic energy. Eerie silence, even the sound of the wind had disappeared like I'd entered another world. The invisible, clear and fresh atmosphere was replaced with a chaotic aura, the sky reflecting pitch black chaos.

I found an ironic sense of comfort as I sank to my knees in the sandy ash, I never expected this. No one would expect it, no one deserved it, but maybe I did. I'd discovered the forbidden spell, I'd researched thoroughly, obsessed with learning the deepest secrets in dark magic, and I was rewarded with the Giga Slave. At the age of thirteen I'd cast it for the first time, I never knew the full implications, I was stupid for even looking into a 'forbidden' spell. _But it was all coming back to bite me now..._

I remembered, uttering the final words and feeling the surge of power. My confidence faltered as the power began to suck the life force out of me, panicking I released the energy ahead of me into the clearing. Panting in fright and exhaustion I watched purest chaos devour all existence before my very eyes. At that point, I think slowly, I began to consider my decisions more carefully. However, it never occurred to me that I was _meant_ to discover the Giga Slave.

The tears drenched the ground in front of me, absorbed by the ash in a desperate attempt to restore life. _What now? I can't go back. I'd never seen Mama look so distraught; I must have really let them down this time. I wonder what Papa would say. It doesn't matter, I could pretend I never even came back. I'll head back to Exigona; keep living as Sophia, that way my family won't be affected by my tactless decisions anymore. _It hurt to even think about it, but I should have listened to Luna to begin with. Now I understand, why she told me to break away. To keep the people I care about safe. If I'd known, I wouldn't have hesitated. She told me not to ask questions, for my own well-being. I was too stubborn on being brave to care. I clenched handfuls of sand between my fists, as I soothed my anger, trying to hold in sobs. And Gourry, I guess all this time he was protecting 'Lina Inverse, the powerful sorcery genius' my power attracting all sorts of evil Mazoku and dark lords. I guarantee he'd never have expected this. Would it make him a bad person, for protecting the life of the 'Physical form of pure chaos', _my _life? It still hadn't sunk in. My mind blanked. I just knelt in silence, suppressing my misery.

Not even the sound of approaching footsteps in the dust could bring me out of my trance. The steps got closer, sounding cautiously until they stood directly in front of my body, my head buried in my knees in a childish position.

A gentle hand reached out and brushed away my fringe, the sudden contact made me jolt slightly. I was afraid to look up at them, I felt the hand again, gently trying to bring my face into view.

"Lina." The voice was soft, and almost emotionless, but comforting. In disbelief, I nudged my head upwards slightly, I peeked through my arms to see Gourry's beautiful, calm eyes. Looking at the utterly understanding and accepting look on his features I fully looked up at him. A small, quivering smile appeared on his face. His hand reached out brushing away the tears running down my cheeks. I cast my gaze downward, _he must be pretty ashamed of travelling with me all this time._

Gourry's arms suddenly, yet carefully pulled me up into his embrace, a gesture he'd been giving me a lot recently, although, this time I returned it within an instant. The moment I felt myself rest in his arms, my barrier I'd built crumbled. My hands clutched the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer, the emotions I'd hidden to put on a brave face were released at once. I trusted him completely. Burying my face in his shoulder I cried, tears of anguish staining his shirt. I'd lost all care in the world in that moment. All I needed was Gourry. He comforted me, running his hand through my hair, and down my back. As soon as I'd re-entered Zephilia, I felt like I'd become a child again.

In that moment, he drowned out my biggest fear. "I'm never leaving you Lina. I'll always be with you." I don't think I could love anyone more than I did Gourry, at that moment. He always knew what to say, and I needed him next to me to always reassure me through the tough times. I surprised myself, clutching even tighter to him, trying to pull him closer to me with no avail. I was so comfortable in that moment, I'd lost track of time, the aura around us began to thicken, becoming darker. I found myself drifting off into a soothing sleep, resting in Gourry's lap. I remember feeling like I was floating, Gourry carrying me home, but I didn't care this time. I didn't want him to ever let me go.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Stepping over through the black aura felt like a physical barrier, the air was thick and suffocating, I was relieved to leave that dreadful place. _I'll have to ask Lina about that later._ My attention shifted to her sleeping face, nuzzled against my shirt. I carefully draped her cloak over her sleeping form, appreciating her wish to be hidden from the citizens of her hometown.

I wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but even I knew what she'd been told was life changing. For the worst. I could read it in her sister's voice, and her Mother's distraught appearance. I may not know the full implications, but there was absolutely no way, I'd leave her like this. People can be heartless. So what if it was dangerous to stay with Lina, I know for a fact that she wouldn't let anything happen to those who didn't deserve it. She would always pull through and do the right thing, even though sometimes she may question her decisions.

I felt a surge of fury, trying to calm my hands from hurting Lina as I held her. Her older sister, how could she do that, humiliate Lina so cruelly. Yes, she'd made mistakes in the past, she's human. But to tell her something that drastic, in front of her Mother who had just been overjoyed to see her daughter after six years... it was like she was trying to break the family apart.

I had questions, fragile questions that would be answered over a long time. For now, I'll make a promise to Lina, to assure her that she will be accepted no matter what happens, no matter who she is. Even if her family won't. I felt some suppressed anger from my own experiences break through into my mind.

My mother always accepted me, My Grandparents on her side as well, especially Grandma. I used to run away from home to see her, on the island she lived nearby. It wasn't a long journey, but I had to save up for a row boat to sail over unseen by my Father. When I'd get there, she'd invite me in and tell me stories about my Grandfather and the sword of Light, and how he'd met an amazing sorceress who helped him defeat a Mazoku to save Grandma's village. I used to love those stories. She'd also teach me how to be the nicest person I could be, to keep everyone happy around me, I did anything not to follow in my Father's footsteps.

Lina stirred in my arms, catching my attention. Dark circles had formed under her red eyes, it was going to be a long journey, and it was just beginning.

* * *

I forced my brain to remember which house was Lina's, walking into the wrong house with a small girl unconscious in the arms of a muscular man holding a sword, surprisingly, could cause a bit of an uproar. Walking cautiously down the road, I thanked the Gods it was dark, so no one would get suspicious, if someone as violent as Lina came from here, Gods know who else did. I shivered at the thought. _Or was it the cold?_ A single small candle light flickering in a cottage window showed me one household was awake in the late night. I took a daring chance and confidence grew as I recognized the small oak door.

Reaching down on the handle I turned it quietly, breathing in ready for any obstacle ahead of me. As I bent down through the front door, a figure hurriedly turned towards me from gazing the back window. Lina's mother ran over to her daughter in my grasp, eyes full of dread and worry, the candle light reflected tears. The eyes looked up to me for an answer.

I smiled kindly reassuring her. A small smile, hauntingly like Lina's graced her worried face. She planted a affectionate motherly kiss on her daughter's head. Relieved for her safety, she stood to calm herself, stroking Lina's hair. Lana looked to me again offering a thankful smile "Second on the left upstairs, I set up her bed ready." No words needed to be said, I could read the sheer gratefulness in her expression. I shouldn't have doubted the strength of Motherly love. Lina would be just fine.

Walking up the wooden stairs quietly, and trying not to wake Lina proved harder than I'd hoped. The hallway was slightly slanted, making me smile, I could just picture living in a cosy house like this one day. The second door on the left was slightly pried open, revealing an inviting shine from candlelight. I nudged it the rest of the way. For all the years I'd travelled with Lina, I'd always wondered what her looked like. _Don't look at me like that!_

Lina's room was so... Lina. There were a few girly touches, a colourful patchwork quilt draped over her yellow starry duvet, on a short single oak bed. A small heart crafted into the headboard, which made me chuckle slightly. I guess she had a soft spot for some girliness in her manic life. I'd even noticed her wearing nail polish sometimes! Even pink nail polish! I suppose she's girl after all. I must have been laughing out loud. I heard Lina grunt something in her sleep, and I squeaked. Figuring it was safer, I rest her on her mattress, gently settling her head on the pillow. I delicately slid her boots off her feet, tucking her in with the pastel yellow duvet. I smiled subconsciously before gently lifting away, finding interest in one of the many short bookcases that lined her walls. Magical scrolls and encyclopaedias look like they'd been organized without avail, some rested on their side, scrolls dotted on random surfaces throughout the room. The occasional non-magic book caught my eye, a few children's stories she'd treasured, and a journal. I took a sly sideways glace at the sleeping sorceress. _I wonder what she writes in there... maybe some naughty secrets, who am I kidding it's probably full of spells knowing Lina._ My attention shifted to a vanity table, decorated with a few old portraits of her and her family and a few simple cosmetics, she was never one for makeup as far as I knew her. A small pale lip-gloss and some mascara were placed on the surface, along with a hairbrush, an old bandana was dangled over the mirror and there were a few necklaces and earrings in a small jewellery box.

Lina shifted under the covers, and I froze, she'd probably fireball me for snooping around her room. I was disappointed not to get a peak in her wardrobe, but I gave in. Quietly shutting the door and pulling up an arm chair from the corner of the room I settled by her side. Taking a few moments to think over the day, I leant over her slightly playing with a run-away strand of red hair between my fingers. We'd been through so much together over the years, but we'd always come through, in the good and the bad times. All I had to do was to stay strong for her, and keep my promise. I rested against the arm of the chair, drifting to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, my head fuzzy feeling rather disorientated. Instantly, the events of yesterday crashed down to reality, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying again and found myself in my room. My childhood room, in my old house, everything was the same as I'd left it. Apart from the clear sign of Mama's cleaning, my scrolls and books had been organized and taken off the floor. The furniture was dusted, and looking to my left I found a swordsman fast asleep in my armchair next to my bed. _He must have snuck me in._ Exhaustedly I sat up, brushing my bangs out of my face and resting against my palm. _Now what?_ I can't just walk downstairs and join my family for breakfast all carefree. It was like an elephant in the room. I was sick and tired of this hopeless feeling, ever since that first letter, everything around me was deteriorating. And now, that was it, it couldn't get much worse than being 'The Walking Force of Chaos', mankind's natural enemy, knight of the controller of existence, therefore death. Mankind's biggest fear.

Now I understand, why Luna had told me to hide, if the world were to find out, Mazoku would be the least of my worries. Maybe after all this time she really had cared about my safety. But more importantly the existence of a link of the Lord of Nightmares to this world had never existed until now. To anyone, educated or not, anything that could cause chaos to roam free within this world, would be considered a curse. If chaos was unleashed on this world, death and destruction would follow. As I'd learned or _should _have learned from using the Giga Slave. Over my life I'd done my fair share of reading about chaos and forbidden, perhaps I'd been a bit too interested in the subject, I understand why now. The nature of Chaotic power, is uncontrollable and a mystery, until now not one human has had the ability to even 'direct' it. Even then I could never fully control the power, resulting in its unstoppable destruction.

When tears built up again, I began to say to myself 'Pull yourself together! You're Lina Inverse' but I stopped myself. It was exhausting; I didn't feel like Lina Inverse, I was beginning to accept my place as the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares. At least I'd always be able to count on Gourry to be beside me, I felt weird to admit it, but Gourry was becoming that light in my life. The light that would always keep me strong and lead me down the right path. I stole a glace through a break in my fringe, watching him sleep peacefully next to me. I ignored any doubts that nagged at me that he would leave me, no matter what, the possibility would always frighten me. But I know for a fact that Gourry would never break a promise. I smiled through a single tear that had escaped, quickly wiping it away using my quilt. If I'm going to be the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares, I'm sure as hell gonna do it my way! A small burst of hope rose inside of me, just enough to get me on my feet, ready to face my family. I took the longest, deepest breath I could, as if it could prepare me for what was coming. My family had always been there to comfort me, I'd taken advantage of it until it was too late, until they were being taken away from me. My found myself shaking in anxiety, tip toeing down the stairs, I tried with difficulty to feign confidence. As I came into view of the living room I noticed the smell of freshly baked bread drift out of the kitchen. I took my own advice, I relied on countless times over the years, and 'I followed my nose'. I peeked my head unseen around the wall into the kitchen. Mama tended to breakfast, the aroma of cinnamon warmed my heart. She was making one of my favourite childhood breakfasts, cinnamon toast. The feeling that I could be finally be saying goodbye to my family kicked in, forcing me back out of view. Taking another deep breath I squeezed my eyes shut. _Be strong you're an Inverse after all, and I always would be._ I reopened my eyes coming face to face with Mama. I was too scared to be surprised, instead I waited. Her face was unreadable, it seemed stern.

"You know Lina, I was really worried last night when you ran off like that!" Her voice almost held no emotion, my heart sank. The memory of her purely disappointed expression sprang up in my mind. I waited patiently for her to continue, biting my lip. "Your sister can be incredibly tactless, despite what she may accuse you of. She may be the Knight of Cepheid, but before that, she is more than definitely human. Capable of mistakes, but even more unique for knowing and making the right decisions." I'd never heard my Mother sound so 'human' herself. "More importantly Lina, you are exactly the same. You are always a human being, before you're 'The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares'. A title or reputation won't stop you from being yourself, and I have absolutely no doubt that you will always make the right decisions in life. Live your life how you have always wanted to, and don't let any 'responsibility' as a knight make you any less human. Continue to live as yourself, and make those decisions that make you and the people you care about happy. Promise me that, Lina."

My mother's eyes bored into mine, full of stern emotion, I had never respected her so much until now, and she was always my hero. But even more now.

I found my voice, lost in awe. "I promise." I nodded back, a promise I'd always keep to return her acceptance, despite all I'd put her through as a Mother. We grabbed each other in a secure hug, I felt like a child again, truly part of the family.

"I always expected great things from you Lina, ever since you were born I sensed a unique power had been introduced into the world. I'd always just thought you'd taken after me, I had no doubt you'd become a powerful sorceress, but that day when you were thirteen, and you cast that spell. I knew from that moment you were related to the Lord of Nightmares. Of course, before I could talk to you, you'd run off, travelling around the world. Before I knew it I'd received a letter from you saying you'd defeated Lord Shabranigdo!" She took a break to laugh, it was light hearted and heart-warming, making me release a small giggle of my own. Pulling back to look in my eyes, she continued slightly more serious "...with the use of _that_ spell no less..." My smile dropped, ashamed. "...but you did a good thing that day, you embraced your ability, despite the risks of destroying the world and even more importantly you ignored the risk of killing yourself!" _You didn't mess with Lana Inverse's daughters._ "And that is exactly why I don't doubt you for even a second Lina and I never will! It's going to be tough, but I've always taught you kids to be strong and you've never let me down. But always remember, your family will _always_ be here for you, not to mention a certain handsome 'protector' who I do believe is currently residing in your bedroom."

"MAMA!" _damn blush._

I got so caught up in my Mother's words, I'd almost forgotten about yesterday. "So you're not disappointed that I'm... The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares?" I said timidly, I sounded stupid, but I'd always looked up to my Mother as my idol, from a little kid I'd followed close in her footsteps.

"You will never disappoint me Lina." She winked. It was a sassy yet powerful gesture, I shouldn't have doubted Mama, after the hell I'd put her through as a child, tossing fireballs everywhere in my wake, no one could be more accepting.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!

Finally~ the answers are rolling in, be prepared Thank you to everyone who has kept patient!-LINK

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Lina Inverse was in high spirits! I sat in my childhood kitchen, at a snug family dining room table, munching on my favourite Cinnamon toast along with my Mother. The worry that ate away at me, that she would disown me for my new 'title' had been resolved instantly, leaving me feeling incredibly accepted. And I had a caring, best friend who had promised to stay by me through thick and thin, like I could take on Shabranigdo there and then. I was the luckiest girl alive... in a way.

My reverie was interrupted by sudden, panicked footsteps, and I a loud crash as someone fell down the staircase. I winced; _no doubt that's my 'knight in shining armour.'_ Sure enough Gourry's head appeared from the doorway, his eyes fell on me instantly, and I could see him physically relax.

"Thank Cepheid!" he released a relieved heavy sigh. _What was that all about?! Stupid Jellyfish probably saw an empty bed and thought I'd run away again. Well, I suppose I only have myself to blame for that. I seemed to be developing a tendency. _

"Mr. Gourry is everything okay?" Mama sounded worried, probably more about damage to his head after that nasty fall. _No point worrying about that now Mama, he's loooong gone._

"Oh! Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to startle you! I was just worried about Lina!" I blushed turning back to my food, pretending I didn't hear. I noticed him pull up into the chair next to me. In the corner of my eye, I caught him staring.

"...what?" I asked my mouth full of food.

"Are you ...okay?" caught up in the relief I'd almost forgotten the situation, I relaxed into a thoughtful smile, reaching my eyes.

"I'm perfect Gourry! Thanks for asking!" my genuine reply brought a relieved smile to his face, he topped it off my ruffling my bed hair. I almost didn't notice Mama on the other side of the table, pretending she was engrossed in 'The Zephilian Times' Newspaper."

"Come on Mama, nothing _that_ interesting happens in Zephilia. Quit smirking."

"Hmm? I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Lina-chan." She faked innocence, smirking as I left the table, breakfast far gone.

Gourry grabbed a quick bite of cinnamon toast before following me.

"Thanks for the food!" He bowed back before leaving the kitchen.

"Well, that's making a good impression on my parents off the list!" I chided sarcastically. "Class act."

"Hey! It's not my fault! I was so worried you'd ran away I forgot there were stairs!" He defended, he always sounded so hurt when I teased him. "Hey, wait! Lina, how could I make a good impression on your parents if I haven't met your Dad yet?" Fair point.

A surge of excitement went through me followed but another familiar pang of dread. My Dad, he's an ex-mercenary, I'm sure he knows about as much as Gourry when it comes to the History of Magic. What is he going to think? The weight of Gourry's hand on my shoulder caught my attention.

"Don't worry about it, Lina! Everything's going to be fine, you doubted your Mum would accept it but look how wrong you were. From what I see, you come from a very special family, who love and care for each other no matter what. I know you have faith in your parents, and I trust them to make the right decision." I stared up at his face, something mysterious lurked in his expression. Almost like a mixture of regret and sadness, I raised an eyebrow in his direction. When he didn't continue, I pried.

"Hey." He startled slightly, like he'd forgotten I was there. "What's wrong?" I was starting to sound worried.

He waved at me, as if he was pushing away my worry. "It's nothing!" I wasn't convinced for a second, after all I'd been using that line for years and he didn't buy it. You'd think he'd learn.

"No!" It came out harsher than I expected. Grabbing his hand I tugged at him to look at me. "You've been helping me with everything I've been going through Gourry, but that doesn't mean you should ignore your own problems." I glared at him. He just looked blankly at me. Had my trademark glare lost its effect? _Gourry usually runs a mile when I look at him like this! _

"It's fine Lina, Please stop." My glare changed to a frown, what was he hiding from me? Gourry knew I was unconvinced, a sly look appeared on his face he leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek. The blush had returned full force. _Back so soon?_

I was beginning to think this was game to him! I pouted through the blush, trying to keep a dignified face, and failing. Gourry just laughed.

"Oi! What are you laughing at?!" I started pummelling him.

"Ow! Lina quit it!" He grabbed at my waist lifting me out of his reach.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" I was acting like a wild animal, reaching out with my legs in an attempt to kick him away, _damn these short limbs!_

Gourry's smirk returned, "Sure, when you promise you won't hit me!" _Oh! So that's how you want to play?_

"Fine! I'll stop hitting you as soon as you stop embarrassing me!"

"Hmm? I'm embarrassing you?"

"YES! JELLYFISH!"

"Really? How?"

"You keep kissing me out of nowhere!" I blushed again.

"You don't like it?" Gourry presented his best puppy eyes. I couldn't tell if he was just fucking with me or not.

"I-uh...I!" He smirked again, enjoying the tizzy I'd got myself it.

"Y-you did that on purpose!" I screeched indignantly. He finally complied, setting me on the wooden floor. I took a step away from the man-handler, turning my back and crossed my arms. "Jellyfish."

"Sorry, Lina it's cute when you get flustered" I proved it possible to blush darker.

"S-shut up! I do NOT get flustered" my angry face found itself directly in front of Gourry's smirk. He took the opportunity to kiss my forehead.

"FIREBALL!"

* * *

I stood behind my mother receiving the good old 'Reasons not to use a Fireball in the House' lecture I'd become accustomed to. She used a 'Revert' spell she'd learned and tried to teach me to repair my burnt wall. I never got the hang of that spell, being the 'Walking force of destruction' and all, it wasn't my style.

"How many times do I have to say it Lina?" she lectured, now I really felt like a kid again.

"It was Gourry's fault" _You're not doing yourself any favours Lina!_

"As far as I know, Gourry can't use magic. Besides, I can sense your power's aura anywhere. That's how I knew you were responsible when a Dragon Slave had destroyed the School House."

"That bastard headmaster had it coming!"

"He gave you a B on your history test."

"I STUDIED REALLY HARD FOR THAT!"

At that moment, we sensed a new presence in the room "Ah, the distinct smell of burning house. That's nostalgic."

"PAPA!" I threw myself at the source of the gruff, masculine voice.

My Father looked nothing like me, Luna took after him more. He had dark short, auburn hair, and hazel eyes, with a few more laughter lines and wrinkles that I remember. But he was still as muscular and tall as I remember, maybe a bit shorter, what with me full height. He must have just come home from a journey with his old mercenary pals. He'd done that ever since I was at home, he and Mama had made some good friends through their travels, and kept in touch. They'd regularly meet up, in Papa's case to go drinking and participating in a few harmless sword fights.

His strong hug brought me back. I inhaled the smell of sword oil and smoke, so he was still smoking, good old Dad. He ruffled my hair. "Lina-chan! You're all grown up!" He let out a throaty laugh. "Let's celebrate and talk about you travels over a good pint!" He winked at me. I laughed back.

"I missed you Papa!" I hugged him tighter.

"Gods you look just like your Mother..." he smiled up at her affectionately, I watched with a smirk as she turned away with a slight blush, tending to the hole I'd burnt in the wall.

At that moment Gourry came back in, sporting a few good burns, and a singed outfit. "Oi, Lina, you don't think you could hold back for once could you? I'm gonna end up with scars at this rate."

Papa released his hold, protectively standing in front of me. "Now, it's been a while since I've seen your face as well, son."

"What?! You know Gourry?!"

"You know me?!" Gourry freaked, the remaining presence sweat dropped, I just hid my face in my hands.

"Uh- yes, well not very well. Of course we only met once. I was fishing and I noticed you walking along, looking pretty sorry for yourself. Then I noticed you about to toss that nice sword of yours in the river-"

WHACK! "YOU WERE GOING TO THROW THE SWORD OF LIGHT INTO A RIVER?!"

"OW LINA!"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING SO STUPID?! YOU JELLYFISH!"

WHACK WHACK

My parents stared, dumbfounded at the scene. I continued to beat up my protector until I feel a strong tug at the back of my shirt. Papa pulled me out of reach, leaving me screaming like a banshee. He effortlessly held around my waist with one arm.

"Sorry about that son, she has her Mother's temper as well."

"WHAT?!" My Mother joined in, preparing a fireball. Sensing the impending attack I dropped from his frightened grasp as he watched Mama fire off her spell towards him.

I stood next to Gourry watching my Dad reduced to a crisp on the floor. _Poor guy didn't have a chance. _

I sighed readying a healing spell as Mama stormed out the room. At least we could pick up after each other. It was good to be home.

* * *

After Papa had recovered I forced him to apologize to Mama, and left them to torture Gourry in the Living room while I freshened up. I sighed in delight as I sank into the bath, _my real first bath in months! _I basked in the hygiene and warmth until I started to get dizzy from the heat, then I figured it time to get out and save Gourry from my parent's grasp. _I hope they weren't treating him too badly._

Raiding my old wardrobe I found most of my clothes were still of fitting size. I settled on a typical Zephilia folk outfit; an off white blouse, secured by a dark purple corset style addition around my waist, a long dark purple skirt to match. I checked myself out in the mirror before skipping confidently down the stairs. Lina Inverse was back in Zephilia, and I would take the opportunity to live like a carefree village girl while I still could!

I heard hushed laughter as I made my way down the stairs into the living room, as I approached I made out the end of a sentence. "...when she was five on Halloween." _Oh Cepheid! _The last ten steps were effortless as I crashed down into the living room, Gourry laughing, tears forming and my Mother taking pride in showing him my most embarrassing childhood memories.

"MAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh Lina, you look lovely! It's been so long since I've seen you dressed in normal clothes!" _Thanks Mama. _"I was just showing Gourry some old pictures-"I snatched the book from them to my horror they'd been enjoying a picture of me, at the age of five, in a pumpkin costume ready for Halloween. My cheapskate parents figured they'd save money on a wig by choosing a costume that matched my hair. Understandably, I didn't look at all impressed.

"Ooh, Gourry here's a good one! This is Lina just learning to pottytrain-"

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gourry grabbed my waist under his arm and raced me outside like a time bomb, ready to detonate. Mama paled and figured it best to put the 'Childhood Memories' book in its rightful place on the shelf.

"PLEASE LINA! WE'RE SORRY!" I tried to contain my utter humiliation and he ran like a mad man, through the high street of my hometown, casually holding me under one arm.

"Gourry."

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T LOOK-"

"Gourry!"

"EVERY KID HAS TROUBLE POTTY TRAINING WHEN THEY FIRST-"

"GOURRY!" My roar stopped him in his tracks. Amazingly he'd made it all the way to the other end of town in the vineyard, leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Put. Me. Down" My order was calm, trying to hide my utter fury.

Gourry complied, dusting off my newly changed clothes, my face red as usual, and clearly pissed.

"Hey, you look really pretty Lina!" Normally, I would accuse him of changing the subject by winning me over with flattery, but he seemed oblivious to my embarrassment.

"O-Of course I do! Has it taken you that long to notice?" I started walking back toward town, I couldn't decide whether to be angry with him or flattered. If he really meant it.

"No, really! I didn't notice before I was too busy looking at that picture of you in the pumpkin-" I gave him a Dragon Slave glare. "-never mind." I kept walking following Gourry's dust path that lead my way back home, just in case after six years I'd really forgotten my way around.

Gourry's footsteps caught up to me effortlessly "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, Gourry, I'm not mad!"

"You sure?"

"YES GOURRY!" He lifted an eyebrow, _damn was I losing my edge or was he getting smarter?_

"Come on Lina, your Mother insisted I look at them! Besides, you were a really cute kid! I never knew you used to have so many freckles!"

"Shut up!" Gourry's laugh brought a smile on my face, as much as I hated to admit it. It was just old times. Before this whole drama, inside I was so thankful for him and my parents keeping me on my feet, and accepting me, despite..._that_.

This time it was my turn to repay the favour, my heart pummelled in my chest, it was such a simple gesture but so difficult. I tenderly linked my bare hand with Gourry's gloved hand. I hid my face pretending to admire the vineyards as we walked home, I didn't notice Gourry's growing smile, reaching his eyes.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

***DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare"3 Thank you muchly!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

After a calming walk retracing our steps through the high street of Zephilia, the sun began to lower over the horizon. The nights were beginning to shorten, meaning winter was just around the corner. Reaching the cottage's front door, we walked and 'ducked' through the front door. Welcomed by the smell of dinner, cooking.

"I'm home!" It felt weird to say, I didn't exactly leave.

"So you managed to cool her down?" Papa walked round the corner, eyes wide in Gourry's direction. "I've gotta say son, I'm impressed. It took me years to figure out how to stop Lana from exploding!"

"What was that Raulf?" Mama poked her head round the kitchen door, a butcher's knife in hand. Papa paled.

"Nothing Dear!"

Gourry seemed oblivious. "Hm, really? How'd you do it?" This brought a mysterious smirk on my Dad's face. He stepped forward to Gourry beckoning him closer, to whisper in his ear.

I just watched, an eyebrow raised as Gourry's complexion formed a pink tint. "...It works a charm!" he winked, ruffling my hair.

-BOOM!

"SON OF A-!"

"Dinner's ready" Papa left to help Mama in the kitchen. Leaving me in a pretty awkward situation with the Jellyfish.

"So...what did he say?" I grinned at him evily, causing him to back away. _The edge was back!_

"So I'm going to go help make dinner." The next thing I knew he'd fled from my clutches. _Men._

My heart sank as the door clicked open behind me, I quickly took a safe position on the other side of the room.

"I'm home!" Luna's tired voice came from the door, she removed her shoes and blew her bangs out of her face pointlessly. I bit my lip, holding a confident stance, I hadn't seen her since yesterday.

Her eyes met my stern eyes, I think. She surpassed my confidence. "So you're still here?"

I narrowed my eyes toward her. "Problem?"

"Well, that depends. Do you care about your family's safety?"

"I've heard it all before Luna, if you're going to spew that crap try and make it sound a bit more original." _What have I done?_

"The choice is yours, *'Knightmare'. Don't you dare seek for my help if someone you care about gets hurt because of your _stupid_ decisions." This was our first argument which didn't involve physical violence. But her words were cold, I felt like she was my enemy, I didn't have a sister anymore. We'd never shown that much affection to begin with, but she'd always act as my older sister. Now that authority was gone, I should have expected I'd lose some people along the way, but it wouldn't hurt any less.

She shoved a cold shoulder past me as she left the room. We were natural opponents; the Knight of Ceipheed and The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares. I felt like a sense of security had been taken away from me, replaced by a new sense of fear for Luna.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Gourry's soft voice came from beside me.

"Later. Let's just stay for Dinner, it's the least I could do for my parents, trying to hold the whole family together for one last time." I smiled sadly as he squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. I lead him to the dining table, Papa was setting up plates and cutlery while Mama wrestled with the Roast she'd been pulling out the oven. After a small 'accidental' fireball, a thoroughly roasted dinner was placed on the table, and we together sat like a normal family. Something was definitely wrong. That's when Luna walked in pulling out the remaining seat opposite me, tucking into her meal.

"So Luna Honey how was work at the restaurant?" Mama started the family banter, hoping for a wholesome evening. _How wrong she was._

Luna shrugged "Boring. Customers were cheap on tips. The usual. I was kinda looking forward to a nice, peaceful night in..." her gaze stopped to me momentarily. I ignored her look chewing my food.

"Calm your Double D tits, I'm leaving in the morning." I heard cutlery clatter, to my surprise it wasn't Luna ready to torture me for my sass.

"T-tomorrow, Lina you just got back!" Mama cried. I sent her and apologetic look.

"I know when I've outstayed my welcome Mama. I'm sorry, but I suppose it's for the best anyway."

"You're Mother's right Lina! I mean I just got back a few hours ago! I'd like to spend just a bit of time with my daughter I haven't seen in six years!" Papa's voice rose, stern with Fatherly power.

"Which reminds me. Papa, we never did tell you about Lina's little secret." I glared at Luna, with all the fury I could muster, how could she be so cruel. Not just to me! To the whole family!

"-I know." Before I could interrupt even Luna, my father cut it. I paled, my heart wrenching as I looked at his deep expression.

"W-what?" He knew? I didn't bother looking at Luna, to take in her surprise.

"Your Mother told me earlier today. She keeps me updated with you two when it comes to magic, of course I'm not the most educated in that department." My gaze was glued on him. The table silent, "I know enough, but like your Mother..." His kind, gruff eyes met mine. "...I couldn't be more proud of you Lina, you're a strong person, I know that you won't let anything stop you from achieving greatness, especially not your 'fate'." I smiled at him, he'd known all along, but he never treated me any differently.

The whole family was thankful to finish the deep conversation, the Inverses being a rather emotionally reserved family. I stayed behind, for the first time in my life voluntarily, to help clean dishes. Only to spend some time with Mama before I continued on my journey.

"It's not Luna, the reason why I'm leaving so soon." She looked over to me when I started talking suddenly. "I can't just ignore this. It's a huge responsibility, even if I don't want to pursue it. For that reason I need to be independent, so I can make my own decisions, and more importantly keep you all safe and separate from that part of my life."

"It amazes me how much you've grown up Lina! That travelling of yours has done wonders, just a few years ago you'd be hiding under your bed from Luna if she'd even look at you." She laughed playfully slapping my back.

"Oi!" I flicked a few soap bubbles at her from the sink.

"I'm proud of you for making the first tough decision. But, promise me, you'll come home a lot more, not every six years this time! And Gods, Lina write home more, at least once a week! Most importantly make sure you look after yourself. I can't be there to do my job as Mum when you're out fighting Dark Lords and what not. But I'm sure Gourry can help with that, right?" She nudged me playfully, resulting in a ball of bubbles in her face. Mama grabbed a handful herself and returned fire. Our playful bubble fight ended when she told me I'd be cleaning it up.

"I promise, Mama. Thank you for everything!" I hugged her, clinging on to her tightly. She hugged me just as tightly back, not wanting to let me go.

"Any time kid! Get some sleep you've got a long journey ahead!" With that I headed to my room.

* * *

I turned the knob to my bedroom door, lazily swinging it open. _What a day._ It felt weird to be tired from a day of typical family-life, different from collapsing after a Mazoku ambush. I flew my onto my back, bouncing onto the mattress of my bed. My eyes closed, beginning to drift off, when I felt a definite and chilling presence in my doorway. Luna stood arms crossed, looking down her nose to me.

"I said I'm leaving tomorrow, what else do you want from me?" My voice was monotone, I was getting sick of her games.

"Nothing, really." She replied non-chalant.

"What's that supposed to mean."

She walked towards me calmly, like she oblivious to my rising aggravation. My world turned upside down when she sat next to me on my bed, _what is she doing?_

"I sent those letters to you so I could try and avoid telling you." I tried to ignore the confusion she'd sprouted inside of me, listening intently. "I didn't know how you'd take the news, it's not exactly celebration worthy..." _Gee thanks._ "...but maybe I doubted your maturity." _I'm listening. _"When you were younger I told you to go out and explore the world, when you first cast the Giga Slave I had to scare you away. You had to find your own way in the world, and develop independence, that's one of the reasons I always taught you not to get attached to people, and to treat any form of 'Love' as a weakness. It affects your ability to make the right decisions and in your situation, it has already proved to cause complications."

"Complications?"

"I have my sources, three years ago you fought a certain Hellmaster Phibrizzo, risking the fate of the world to save a certain blonde Swordsman." I blushed furiously.

"It's not like that!-"

"You disobeyed me, you used the Giga Slave for the _third_ time since I'd made you swear not to." I caught Luna's eyes narrow threateningly in my direction, causing me to pale shrinking back.

"You lost control, summoning the Lord of Nightmares into your body, releasing her power onto our world, to destroy Phibrizzo. I thought you were just lucky..." You and me both. "...But I had my doubts."

"So now you know, you need to continue on by yourself. I did my part to try and save you the grief, but you'll just have to face your punishment. All I can do is encourage you to be independent, and trust yourself for the right decisions when the fate of the world is left to you." With that she rocked off her seat, striding toward the door. "I'm proud of you so far Brat, don't fuck things up!"

A small smile grew, covering a huge elevation of happiness inside I didn't want to reveal to my her. "Thanks Sis."

The side of her mouth quirked, as if she repressed a smile back.

"Oh, I never did give you a punishment for casting the Giga Slave." My stomach dropped, blood draining from my face.

"How many times was it, two- Oh no, wait it was three times..."

"DON'T KILL ME LUNA! I'M SORRY!" I was reduced to a shrieking, shaking heap under my bed.

"What's going on?!" Gourry's voice broke in, Luna punched his arm playfully.

"Take care of her, Blondie."

Gourry was dumbfounded, but resorted to looking for me instead, following the sounds of my shrieked apologies.

A burst of light broke through my bed-shelter as he lifted the duvet. "Come on Lina! It's safe to come out." He chided.

"I-is is, s-she g-g-gone?"

"Yeah, she's gone." I tried to ignore the dumb smile that showed on his face when I pounced on him for safety like a Koala. His hand stroked my hair, trying to calm me from my episode.

Eventually, I'd pulled myself together. "So you talked over things with your sister I assume?" he looked impressed.

"I think so!" He giggled messing up my hair as he stroked the top of my head. I enjoyed it briefly before pushing him away.

"Get out Jellyfish, I need to get changed!"

"You don't want me to stand guard just in case your Sister comes back?" He had a point, or at least that's what I thought until I noticed the dirty smirk on his face.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTED JELLYFISH!" My kick left a Gourry imprint on the hallway wall.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly, I was sad to leave so soon, I'd been so caught up in the nostalgic and comforting acceptance of my family, I'd become attached again. I'd never even had a chance to reintroduce myself to Zephilia, but that would just be an excuse to come back as soon as possible.

Gourry stood outside my door, waiting fully clad in armour. I opened my door to him, revealing my old fuchsia outfit, complete with three talisman, gloves, belts, jewellery, bandana and my trusty shoulder guards. Gourry's fond smile said it all, it had been a while, about a month since the first letter from Luna. We'd never seen it coming, but we'd make it through relying on each other.

He followed me down the creaky wooden staircase into the living room, Mama and Papa stood up from the sofa as they noticed our entrance.

"That brings back memories!" Papa reached around Mama's shoulder, admiring the scene. "A travelling sorceress and swordsman, of course my hair was never that long."

"Remember when we defeated our first low ranking mazoku, we thought were unstoppable." Mama laughed fondly. Gourry was appreciating the reminiscing, I waited for the stupid remark from Papa.

"Yeah, until I had to save your ass from that Magic using bandit gang- OW!"

"I thought I warned you never to bring them up!" Mama removed her elbow from his stomach, and turned back to me her eyes started to fill with Motherly tears.

"Stay safe Lina. And remember your promise!" Hugging me one last time, and pulling back to wink at me.

"I will Mama! I promise!" I hugged her back a second time, squeezing tight. Papa came over once I'd pried myself from Mama's grasp, he lifted me into a bear hug.

"You keep making me proud Lina! I'll be seeing you back very soon this time, okay?"

"I will, Papa! And I'll write as soon as I kick some Mazoku ass!"

"That's my girl!" He ruffled my hair letting me go, he retreated back squeezing Mama's shoulder comforting her.

Gourry stepped out the door, me following close behind, looking back for the last time at my childhood home, before my next return. I really was lucky to have such a great family.

"Oh and Gourry!" Papa's call caught his attention, we turned back.

"Keep up the good work!"

"Will do, Fisherman Sir!" I sweat dropped, but it was a sweet gesture.

"Come on Gourry! Let's go! We've got a big journey ahead!" I slapped his back as I ran past, waving behind me to my Parents until they faded out of view over the horizon. _Look out world! Lina Inverse is back and more badass than ever!_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!

Finally~ the answers are rolling in, be prepared Thank you to everyone who has kept patient!-LINK

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

We wondered along a rocky path, along a cliff side, making our way away from Zephilia, the temperature had drastically dropped in the first two hours we'd travelled. The path was wide, but brought back bad memories, not just for me, Gourry had changed from his position following behind me, to standing very close behind me.

I startled when a sudden splash of coldness landed on my bare arm, I looked up, the first snowfall of the winter. I stopped walking to admire the snowflakes, Gourry almost crashing into me, but clearly was watching me too closely not to notice. The snowflakes settled on my gloved hand, slowly melting through the fabric, but they built up fast.

"Looks like it's going to settle!" I smiled up at Gourry, whose returned smile broke through a serious frown. "Gourry?" He shook his head slightly.

"Come on, let's just get some shelter before we freeze." He sounded weird, strangely, out of character. I ignored it temporarily; it was something to talk about if we were snowed in for the night. I zoned out appreciating the snow fall, gently blanketing the ground below me, the ground was getting incredibly slippery, quickly and I could sense the rapid dropping temperature.

"Something's not right..." I thought out loud, Gourry looked at me questioning my theory. I turned to explain when a sudden disturbance detonated a few feet above me. Before I could act, the cliff face began to collapse over my head in an avalanche, I jumped back slipping on the ground beneath me.

"EIIII!" I release an undignified squeal as I found my body dangling upside down over the side of the cliff, a strange pulling sensation on my ankle. Trying my best to contain the contents of my stomach, I looked up to see Gourry's straining face, he'd grabbed my ankle with one hand, clutching a rock on the cliff edge hopelessly holding both our weights.

"LINA! Are you alright?" Gourry panted, trying to channel his strength into his hand.

"Everything's hunky dory!"

"That's really great and all but...can't you fly us back up or something?!"

Oops. "This is probably a bad time..."

"You're joking." He squeaked in reply. His hand slowly slipping of its perch. I watched painfully as his last finger was pried off by the frost.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Our screams echoed off the mountain, the freezing air biting our bodies falling at speed. I tried desperately to come up with a plan, snow blinding my vision. Gourry threw himself at me and reached out for my hand desperate to protect me from the fall, seeing the blurred ground quickly approaching A huge impact on the back of my head caused me to black out, before I met the ground.

* * *

"...LINA!" _Why is it so cold in the afterlife?_

"Wake up!" _Leave me alone. I'm cosy. _I felt a stern shake at my shoulders, and I found my eyes opening subconsciously. Focusing I managed a blonde silhouette looking over me, and a lot of white everywhere. I tried again, Gourry's face was full of relief to see me awake.

"Lina! You're alright!" I squeaked when he threw an embrace around me.

"Ow, my head! What the hell happened? Aren't we supposed to be dead?" I sat up, Gourry smiled to see me whining like my old self.

"No, that weird snowfall settled really fast, it actually softened the fall when we landed." He ran a gentle hand across my head, I winced when he found an impressive bump on my cranium. "But, I think you may have got a mild concussion from some of the falling rock."

Gourry laughed slightly when I created a make-shift ice pack from a snowball, pressing it to my head for relief. I looked up to him when he released a heavy sigh. "We haven't half cheated death have we?"

"Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner." I felt suddenly guilty, putting Gourry's life in danger over something so stupid. His hand rested on top of my unused one.

"We didn't see it coming, you would have told me soon anyway." You can be too forgiving sometimes Jellyfish.

Then I remembered. "Where did that landslide come from anyway, and all this snow?" I ran my hand through it for emphasis. "No doubt somebody up there's messing with us..." I shook a threating fist at the sky.

"Hey, that's a new record. It's only been two hours since you left."

"Don't be stupid, I've had bandit gangs hunt me down in minutes." I winked at him playfully, or maybe it was a wince, the pain in my the back of my head was becoming piercing. "Wahh!" I found myself floating away from the ground. Flinging my arms around the closest object, which happened to be Gourry's neck funnily enough.

"G-gourry! What are you doing? Put me down!" the blush threatening to show through my pale complexion.

"Carrying you, I don't want you collapsing on the way to the closest inn. Without a healing spell, you'll need to recover naturally and carefully." He'd already began treading through the deepening snow, towards the closest path.

"You worry too much, you know!" I muttered back.

"And you don't worry enough!" He chided back.

"Jellyfish" I smiled leaning into the warmth he provided through the snow storm.

* * *

Gourry had been walking for another couple of hours, the snow began pelting, threatening to reach up to me in his hold.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled through the sharp wind, my cloak shielding my eyes from the vicious snowflakes.

"You ever piss anyone off who had the ability to control precipitation?" That's a big word for someone like you Gourry.

"All sorcerers and some Mazoku have the ability to control water to a certain level. But I can't think of anyone who would specialise in it. Besides the thinking is making my head throb even more!" I had a mini tantrum, flailing in his arms. Patient, he pushed on, deep down I felt sorry for the lack of help I was providing.

"Hey! What's that!" Gourry's excited eyes directed my vision to a silhouette of a small shelter of some sort. "Shelter!" he pushed his legs through the remaining wall of snow, that block his path towards the shadow in the distance. Eventually we reached it, revealing a small, deteriorating wooden shack. It wasn't a palace but It'd have to do! Gourry exhaustedly pushed his last ounce of strength into shoving the stiff, wooden plank of a door open. The shack was hollow, but secure, the smell of damp wood created a strangely homey feel. He hurriedly forced his back with all his strength, the door fought the wind clicking shut.

"Uhhhr... Thank Cepheid." I descended to the floor along with my protector, as he gave into the exhaustion, his feet sliding from under him into a sitting position. I watched him secretly as he regained his bearings, catching his breath. I caught the sight of his pale, greying face and hands, unprotected from the storm. I took hold of his hands between mine, rubbing my over his generating heat. Without a fireball spell this was the best I could do, I hated being without my powers, I hated the useless feeling it gave me.

He looked down at me a shivering yet affectionate smile broke through his frozen face. I looked up, before I could expect him to do anything to embarrass me, I thought of an idea. Leaning forward, my heart beating into my head, worsening my headache I gently kissed his cheek, pulling back slowly with a ruby red face to match my eyes.

"Thank you!" I grumbled, the plan was he'd be flustered not me. I looked up from the corner of my eye, catching the sight of a light blush on his cheeks, generating a sudden rush of heat to his face. _Practical thinking Lina! _My plan backfired Gourry had a smirk plastered on his face, at least he was acting healthy.

"What?" I didn't really want to ask.

"You kissed me"

"Y-Yeah, but don't go getting any ideas pervert, I was trying to stop you from getting frost bite. That's all." I turned my back to him, crossing my arms. "Okay?..." "Got it?!"

Gourry chuckled slightly, my arms crossed tighter, containing my irritation, the urge to punch the Jellyfish almost unbearable, until I felt movement closing towards me.

"Sure, Lina." His words tickled the side of my neck, the sudden disturbance making me shriek and fleeing to the other side of the shack. Opposite Gourry, I stood blushing, pressed against the wall, with a hand pressed to my neck soothing the goose bumps that had appeared he'd caught me off guard as usual; I probably looked like I'd seen a naked ghost. I made out Gourry's disappointed and worried face in the dark of the windowless room.

"I didn't mean to scare you!" He stood up trying to walk over tentatively.

"N-no it's okay! Y-you just caught me off guard is all!" I laughed nervously. _Damn how did I keep messing everything up?_

"It's my fault Lina. I guess I'm getting a bit carried away with everything..." _looks like the serious Gourry's back._

"...what do you mean?" Now it was my turn to worry about him, I removed my hand from my neck fiddling with the fabric of my cape. I was never comfortable with emotional situations.

"That night I found you, after I thought you'd gone, I told you that I love you..." He said it so easily, my heart began banging in my chest.

"... You never told me you returned my feelings, but I was so happy that you were okay I ignored your feelings." _I never did answer him, did I? But... I didn't know what to say._ I bit my lip, breaking eye contact nervously. I couldn't keep him waiting, all this time he'd been wondering about my feelings. "I'm sorry." He smiled at me, his eyes searching for my forgiveness.

"Gourry..." my eyes locked with his once again, I momentarily forgot what I was doing, where I was.

"Lina..." I broke out of my reverie "...are you okay?" a small smile grew on my face, _He really did worry too much._

I shook my head "I'm sorry for making you wait." I pushed myself to keep it together, my heart thudding inside, my headache worsening. Gourry stood waiting even longer for me to continue, I took in a deep breath " I was glad... when you told me..." the floor, looking particularly interesting, distracted my gaze from him. I played anxiously with my fingers. "...I-I'm just not used to it all." Each sentence sounded stunted, and childish, my usual thesaurus of interesting words had bailed on me. "...But I don't mind it, really... I guess." My face glowed red, looking at Gourry once again for reassurance, I probably made absolutely no sense. My worries were forgotten, noticing the caring face he had, his eyes affectionate, looking at me with a small smile. "I'm sorry I'm so...slow with all this."

He shook his head back "You're perfect Lina." The glow became a hot crimson. "I'll wait for as long as you need me to."

"Gourry..." he was perfect.

A sudden blast of wind, sent the door crashing open, snow swirled around the shack. Gourry and I paired had barely enough strength to push the door shut. "That 'storm' is getting worse, it's not safe enough to walk to the next town." Gourry looked down to me for an answer.

"I guess we'll have to make do and camp here for the night, until it's settled." I shivered, my teeth chattering through my sentence.

"I better get some firewood then-" I hurriedly grabbed his arm before he reached for the handle. "What?"

"Jellyfish, if you open the door the snow will get in! Besides, you are not going out there looking for firewood in that!" I pointed for emphasis, to a wall..

"But we'll freeze to death if we don't do something..."

"Oh, and how exactly were you planning to set the wood on fire?"

"With you mag- oh..." I nodded patiently, with slight embarrassment. I hugged my arms to myself, conserving heat as I shivered, pacing the room.

"This is just great! We're gonna be stuck in here all night, the temperatures probably going to drop even further _and_ we have nothing to eat!" My rant managed to generate some heat, thankfully.

"It's not all bad, Lina. Hey!" I watched intrigued as he pulled out a small sack from his pocket. "I still have some more confetti candy from that town, remember?" He sounded like an excited kid, but I wasn't complaining.

"Super. So we won't die from starvation." I felt a pain in my heart as Gourry's face fell at my sarcasm. _Sigh._ I walked over accepting his offer, munching on the spiky balls of colour. "Thank you." I grumbled under my breath, rewarded by a gentle pat on the head. "OW!"

"S-sorry Lina, I forgot." He panicked, I took a sharp intake of air, my concussion may have been worse than I thought, a huge pain began in the back of my head.

"It's alright Gourry, it's just a tad sore." I was beginning to feel crappy, cold, wet, with a pounding head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I was pacing the wooden floor, creating a pattern of wet boot prints around the centre of the room. My mind ranting about how badly off I was that night, my head wound stabbing into the back of my head. It was getting late, the hut beginning to get darker, but the storm kept up strong. Gourry had retreated far from the draft of the door, sitting on the hard floor, trying his best to relax through my annoying pacing.

"Come on Lina, we're not going anywhere, you might as well sit back and relax."

He always had the power to act so carefree when I was in a mood. But he had a good point, if we were to head out in the storm tomorrow, we'd need all the rest we could get. I sighed angrily, giving in. Plunking down on the floor next to him, I pulled my knees up to my chest, arms wrapped tightly around my petite body. So cold. So achy. So angry- "Huh?!" two strong arms hoisted me up suddenly, pushing out my hands defensively I found them against Gourry's broad chest. "G-Gourry!" He patiently moved one arm around my shoulder, the other across my lower back, pulling me closer.

"You looked cold." He answered simply, his voice blunt. I hadn't upset him again had I? I looked up, his eyes were closed, a relaxed aura emitting from his features. Gourry's eyes fluttered open suddenly, noticing my obvious staring. I looked down instantly breaking eye contact, feeling awkward.

"Thanks Gourry." I allowed my head to gently rest against his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt as I basked in the warmth of his body heat. A sudden movement in his chest told me he was laughing, his fingers began moving up and down my back. My face was hot, my nerves escalating, but I was comforted in his hold.

"Anytime, Lina." My anger quickly subsided, relaxing in Gourry's protective arms I drifted off.


	16. Promise

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!**

***DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

My eyes opened to darkness, I reopened them with no avail, I must have fallen asleep. I drowsily moved my head, coming face to face with a person. I'd forgotten about Gourry, I'd fallen asleep in his lap, his strong arms embracing me like a teddy bear. I jolted when I felt a sudden aura in the other direction. Cautiously I twisted my head to the other side of the room, my unfocused eyes scanning the dark, wooden walls. Something was there. I frowned in concentration, scanning the room once again, my eyes glued on a spot, directly opposite. A formless figure stood, watching without eyes. I froze, unable to gasp in shock, it could be confused for a shadow, but it had taken a somewhat physical form. It advanced into a slither of light, revealing it's pitch black form. What the hell? It wasn't a person, and the aura was too 'mysterious' to be a Mazoku, there was no sense of bloodlust, but the sense of danger was suffocating, freezing me in place. I remembered, before the incident with the Mazoku a month ago, Gourry and I had run into that 'form', the human like shape, but eerily wrong. It wasn't human whatever it was. But this wasn't a coincidence, what did it want? An frightening silence filled my ears, the sound of the wind had halted, the snow pelting against the outer walls had ceased. I stared, unable to act, the unearthly creature seemed like it was growing in size, its onyx aura bleaching the atmosphere around it. My breathing became rapid, I was scared. I admit it, I wasn't scared of Mazoku, dark lords or the occasional assassin that would show up in the night, but this was so unfamiliar. Gourry. Wake up! Arm like limbs became to reach toward me. _Gourry!_ My words failed me, leaving my mind screaming. The pitch black aura began to blind me, I started to feel my strength was being sucked out of me. _GOURRY! _

"GOURRRY!" I screamed desperately, my body finally obeying me, my eyes squeezed shut, terrified.

"HUH, WHAT?! LINA?!" Gourry woke up with a start, he grabbed my heaving shoulders, I panted in an attempted to regain my strength. "Lina, What happened?!" One by one I squinted my eyes open, expecting to come face to face with the intruder. Instead, I saw an hauntingly empty room. I released a thankful sigh, sinking against his chest once again, annoyed when he pulled me back to look into my face. "Lina?" He began to look confused, I'd be too if I'd been woken up to an anti-climatic scream.

"It's...nothing...don't worry."

"I'm not stupid Lina, it had to be something! Tell me!"

"T-that _thing_...was here."

"Thing?"

"That weird...pitch black...body, that attacked you remember?" My breathing began to settle, I tried to explain the creature the best I could, it was difficult to even comprehend. "I-I think it was trying to drain my energy...what did you feel when it attacked you?"

Gourry looked up, contemplating, trying his best to remember. "I...don't remember.."

"Urgh" I was too exhausted to hit him. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Lina, whatever this 'thing' is, why does it scare you so much?" I flinched. "I mean you've fought monsters, that Shabadingo guy, you even stood up to your Sister yesterday after being scared shitless of her for years..." _He may have something here._

For what it was, it wasn't 'scary', of course anybody would shit themselves if they noticed a stalker watching them sleep. The idea of one's life force being sucked from their body was a pretty scary idea too, I couldn't put a finger on it.

"I don't know! It's pathetic, I'm goddamn Lina Inverse, the Knightmare, I'm not supposed to be scared of anything!" I threw my hands to my head pulling at my hair in frustration. "... But..." It became silent once again.

"...but"

"BUT I'M AFRAID OKAY?! FOR SOME STUPID REASON I'M AFRAID!" Vaulting off Gourry's lap I took brave steps pacing the centre of the room once again, my red hair being tugged furiously by my clawing hands. "I don't know why, it feels so familiar, like a horrible memory or something from a nightmare... It's hard to explain."

"Lina." Gourry stood up briefly stretching his legs, his hands gently rested on mine, softening their girp on my tresses. When I expected him to let go he didn't, Gourry firmly held my hands in his "It's okay to be scared sometimes, it doesn't make you any less strong, or any less brave. After all the scary stuff we've been through, you've always kept a brave face. You're the bravest and strongest person I know, everyone's afraid of something, hell I'm afraid of you when you're angry!" I rewarded him with a glare which shut him up quickly. "-See!" Being scared just makes us all human!"_ Stupid suddenly wise Jellyfish. _"Just stop the whole 'Lina Inverse is afraid of nothing' front around me, okay? You may be Lina Inverse but before that, you're Lina. Lina who is afraid of slugs and her older sister, Lina who loses her temper and resorts to violence when something doesn't go her own way..." Gourry's speech was heart warming, I suddenly felt a rush of safety once again, Spontaneously, I followed my emotions, throwing my arms around his neck, pulling him down into my embrace.

"Thank you Gourry. You always know what to say to make me feel better!"

He held onto my weight, the height difference slightly lifting me off the floor. "I thought I was a 'Jellyfish'" I chuckled light heartedly, he did have his moments.

"Yeah, but you're _my_ Jellyfish." My face grew hot, realising what I'd just said, but I didn't take it back. His gentle hold became more secure, hugging me tighter. Once again, my sleepiness caught up with me, I yawned my face buried in his shirt. Gourry's hold shifted below my thigh and shoulders, lifting my body into his lap as we settle on the floor for the remainder of the night. "Goodnight Lina."

* * *

The following morning, the natural temperature of the morning sun had been enough to melt a few inches of the snow, allowing us to escape our wooden shack prison. Gourry and I had been walking for less than a few minutes before I felt a question coming on. "Hey Lina..." _Bingo._

"Yes Gourry?"

"Where are going, exactly?" I face planted the ground, my body buried in inches of snow. Gourry fished around pulling the back of my cloak to pull me out.

"Good question." I grinned embarrassed.

"Well do you mind? I have a suggestion!"

"Sure! It will be nice for you to take the leading role for a change! Go ahead Gourry! Fire away!"

"Uh, well I promised someone I'd visit them as soon as possible, and I'd really like to keep my promise. They've been really helpful to me!"

"Uh... sure who is it?"

"Marni, that girl who healed me after that battle a month ago." _Urck._ I ground my teeth, jealously suddenly surging through me. _Get a grip Lina._ I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind, this was about Gourry not me.

"Sure! Why not? Where does she live?" That caught him out.

"Uh, it was this way." He pointed ahead, it would have been even more believable if there'd been a clear path. My eyebrow twitched. "W-wait, it was through that village I found you in... Exilina!"

"Exigona-"

"Exigona! Then it was Fey Valley or something then through... Atlas city!" he pounded his palm with great achievement.

"Where ever she lives it's near Sairaag." I began treading through the snowy path towards the direction of Exigona.

"Hmm... what makes you say that?"

"When I faked my disappearance, I planned it so I'd leave you somewhere familiar. I didn't want to abandon you in the middle of nowhere! So I chose Sairaag, since Sylphiel lives there."

"Why Sylphiel, I mean we know Amelia and Zelgadis are in Seyruun."

"Yeah, but Amelia would be too busy with her 'Royal duties' and Zel is too obsessed with finding his cure. Sylphiel... I know for a fact she'd treat you well." Gourry raised an eyebrow in my direction, he wasn't catching on. "Forget I said anything! Let's just get moving or else we'll get caught in another storm. I will _not_ be sleeping on the floor tonight!" I held a threatening fists to my imaginary opponent, "N-no that it didn't like it..." I added shyly for Gourry's benefit, which brought an affectionate smile to his, before, confused face.

* * *

It took three days to reach the Northern entrance to Atlas city, Gourry and I had tagged along on a horse-pulled cart from the outskirts of Fey Valley, through Atlas saving us a lot of time. The snow continued to fall more gently, but Gourry and I had plenty of hay to sleep on and keep us toasty through the journey, we were lucky enough to hitch a ride on a sheltered carriage.

We'd just left the gates through the border of Atlas, the sky was dark, grey clouds drifted over head, dusting snow over the land. I lay on my back fiddling with a piece of hay, occasionally dodging the odd snowflake from poking my eye out.

"Hey, Lina?"

"Mhmm."

"We need to talk." That caught my attention. I sat up swiftly, the blood rushing to my head, I squeezed my eyes shut regaining my bearings.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I crawled toward him slightly, trying to read from his solemn appearance.

"I know enough, probably as much as your Dad, and from using what you've taught me over the years I managed to put two and two together." Gourry's gaze drifted as if he was looking for an answer around him. "Please can you explain what it means to be the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares?" He obeyed my wishes, whispering the last question. Eyes widening in surprise I sat back on my haunches, my stomach dropping at the sudden possibility that if he fully understood, he'd take back his promise.

It was only fair. "You know when you were kidnapped by Hellmaster Phibrizzo, and I cast 'that' spell."

He nodded "Well I wasn't awake at the time, but that 'It's a secret' guy explained everything once I was." he compromised.

"Xellos..." I grumbled as patiently as I could. "What did he say?"

Gourry threw his arms in a resting position behind his head, closing his eyes in contemplation. "Hm... Well, when I woke up, everyone was there Amelia, Zelgadiss and Sylphiel, even that howling sword guy... 'Zangledust' and that nice hot springs lady!" _Zangulus and_ _Martina, I'll let that one slide. _"Even the Hellmaster guy, but he was destroyed by a golden light right in front of my eyes. But when I couldn't see you anywhere I got worried. That's when the golden light dissipated, and there you were standing in front of us. But, you were surrounded by a weird golden light, my hopes were drowned when Xellos showed up, telling us it wasn't you. What I thought was you was actually the Lord of Nightmares, and that you'd cast the Giga Slave, summoning her to our world. Everyone started calling out for you, wondering where you'd gone, Xellos just shook his head, and we knew you hadn't survived." My heartwrenched at Gourry's emotional speech.

"The golden lady starting speaking, in your voice. "I appeared on this world because you willed her to", She said you sacrificed all you were to save my life." His eyes opened full of emotion, sternly meeting mine. I felt uncomfortable, he'd never brought it up so bluntly to me before. "'The polar opposite of nothingness is existence, therefore when a pure wish is made by existence, calling fourth oblivion, existence itself must therefore return to oblivion.' Those are the only words I remember Xellos saying."

I interrupted before the conversation took a turn for the worse. "Exactly, my wish was granted through summoning the Lord of Nightmares into my body, therefore calling forward 'Oblivion' or 'Nothingness.' Therefore as existence calling fourth oblivion, the natural balance of chaos was returned through my return to oblivion, the Sea of Chaos." I checked to see if my words had been taken in. Even for the most intellectual brain it's difficult to comprehend the nature of Chaos. Gourry continued to stare, hopefully a sign of concentration and not just boredom. "Chaos is the purest form of nothingness, comprehended by our world. The Lord of Nightmares is the creator of all existence, and therefore the controller of all existence and non-existence, meaning their power is capable of returning the universe to non existence. Which is why losing control of the Giga Slave; the summoning of purest chaos into our world, can result in uncontrollable chaos, destroying all existence in its path. Understand?"

He nodded in reply. " As the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares, I am the only human being who is able to control and even utilise Chaos, meaning I can use particular spells unlike anyone existence, other than the Lord of Nightmares herself. I am responsible for all channelling of Chaos in our world, the single vessel suitable to contain her power if it was released on our world. Therefore, I am responsible for the control of existence in our comprehendible universe before the Sea of Chaos, or non existence; which is a big responsibility."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Gourry replied coldly, his words felt like a stab through my shield, I pulled together my courage to continue. He really didn't understand when he made that promise to me, he made a mistake, and I shouldn't have let him. Taking a deep breath, risking it all I continued shakily.

"Being the Knightmare, I am expected to follow any orders to restore the natural balance of Chaos, be that an order of death or destruction or an order to invoke existence, but the latter of my responsibilities will likely be ignored in the eyes of the human race. My sole responsibility is to invoke chaos on this world, therefore death and destruction will follow... making me the single force of chaos on this world, the natural enemy of all who live. It was always a joke before being Lina Inverse, but now I can't deny my destiny."

The cart stumbled over a pointed rock underneath, shaking the frame. That was the only break in the agonizing silence that followed my confession. My heart pumped violently in my chest. His words echoing in my mind, "I'll never leave you Lina, I'll always be with you", now he knew, I'd been clinging onto false hope all this time, I shouldn't have expected him to understand the full implications of being the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares. I stole a glance at Gourry, I couldn't take it anymore I needed closure. His face hadn't moved, he remained, stern faced, looking down into his lap ashamed. If he wasn't going to make a move, I'd have to. Silently, I readied myself, pulling myself from my sitting position, ready to fly away. I stood for one last precious moment in my protector, my best friend's presence. Not looking back I uttered my apology. "I'm so sorry for everything Gourry." With that I gently vaulted off the cart casting a ray wing. A sudden grasp at my hand distracted me, cancelling my spell. I looked down, my eyes following up to Gourry's hand clutching mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" the strict tone of voice hadn't left. I refused to look up to his face, instead standing in bewilderment under his hold. This time I didn't reply, I couldn't think of anything to say, I was utterly confused. Gourry waited patiently, until he realised he wasn't getting an answer, he pulled suddenly at my hand, losing my balance crashing my body into his. I felt his other hand meet my cheek gently and his lips met mine.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I'd never been confused, scared and happy at the same time in my life, my eyes were gaping in surprise. Just a minute ago I'd admitted my responsibility of being the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares to Gourry, expecting rejection, the next I was enjoying my first kiss. Or at least I should have been if all these conflicting emotions weren't whirling around in my head. After a short moment he pulled back from my crimson face, I was unable to move, leaving me staring dumbly back.

"You really are slow at times Lina, and you call _me_ Jellyfish!"

Normally, I'd fireball him for his cocky attitude but in the shock of the moment all I could find myself saying was a hollow "Wuh...?"

Gourry snickered, "The great bandit killer Lina Inverse, speechless? Now I've seen it all!" He continued laughing long enough for me to regain my bearings.

"F-f-f-fire-ba-bu, GODDAMMIT!" apparently my stuttering had reduced Gourry to tears of laughter. I was not amused to say the least. "S-s-stop laughing!" I tried my hardest to sound furious, but my voice failed me increasing in many octaves.

"Sorry, Lina. Don't be angry" he managed, trying to overcome his laughter like a schoolboy caught in the act. I just watched in amazement, I'd just unloaded the ugly truth to him and he was laughing? _Ignorance is bliss. _

Once he recovered completely, after a few recovering snickers I pushed a question. "So, you don't regret your promise?" my voice was quiet, I think he had trouble catching it.

"Why would regret my promise? I said I'd stay with you no matter what, sure it was before I knew completely what this 'Knightmare' thing meant but, It doesn't matter does it?"

"What?"

"I promised no matter what, so why would I change my mind. I wouldn't have promised if I was dwelling on the little details."

"Little DETAILS?! Weren't you listening at all?!" I was becoming enraged at his carefree attitude.

"Of course I was. I understand it completely, you're the Knightmare, you're responsible for controlling all chaotic power on our world, controlling the balance of existence and non existence where needed. It wasn't your choice Lina, when needed we'll have to go through some tough times, some people will shut you out and other people won't dwell on the silly title and accept you for who you are, they are the people that matter, right? The others are just ignorant. Besides, I don't doubt you'll know when to make the right decision either!"

This guy was incredible; I wasn't going to argue in all the confusion. I just smiled up at him, my heart in my eyes. He noticed my smile and returned with a beautiful smile of his own. "Thank you so much Gourry." I threw my arms around his waist clinging with a vice like grip. His hand weighed down slightly on my head, ruffling my hair.

"Anytime Lina, but what for?" _He's so stupid._ I giggled inwardly.

"For everything Gourry."

* * *

The cart pulled up next to a pile of hay, lining a tall, brick wall.

"Right, of ya get kids. This is yer last stop, outside Atlas City." The aging driver called round from behind the pile of hay, that gave us just the slightest privacy during our most romantic moment.

"Thanks, Old guy! Here's something for your trouble." I skipped round the front in high spirits, dropping ten silver in his wrinkled hands. _Ah, Lina you're such a generous business woman._

"Ten silver... but you promised fifty-"

"No need to thank us Old Guy! Just keep on truckin'!" _Where'd that come from, ah who cares?_ Leaving a scammed cart driver behind us I skipped joyfully into the town called 'Verlhine'.

Walking through the quiet evening street I turned to Gourry, "You think this is the right place?"

He rubbed his chin admiring the sights of the narrow, terraced town houses, standing along either side of the sand-brick path. "Well, I can't be sure. I only walked to the local shops near the healer's, I never got as far as the entrance."

"Let's just find the closest healer's then, that will surely narrow down our search."

Asking the closest pedestrian, who happened to be a Vendor closing the shop front to a local boutique. We followed her directions, through twisting, maze-like streets until we reached a small square, decorated by a simple fountain.

"Anything ringing a bell Gourry?"

"No I don't hear any bells." My uncharacteristic joy stopped me from pummelling him into the bricked street.

"I _mean_, recognize anything around this general area?"

"It's kinda hard to tell in the dark..." He scanned the area, his hand pointlessly shading his eyes in a searching fashion. "Hey! It's that Grocers I went to, it must be pretty close! Come on!" I followed in his excited footsteps towards the humble, family owned grocery store. It reminded me slightly of my own family's business, only a lot less successful, the exterior decorated with cheap wooden signs and wooden produce boxes. Gourry continued alongside the buildings, counting them out one by one, until we finally reached the Healing house. He reached out almost anxious to knock on the Oak front door. We waited patiently outside for an answer, which was acknowledged quite quickly by a young girl with shoulder length, tightly curled, brunette hair. She appeared to be a typical, motherly shrine maiden in training, "Yes, can I help you? Gourry Dear is that you?"

_Oh, Gods here we go again._ Iphysically face palmed, Gourry always had that effect on the ladies.

"Suzia! It's great to see you again!" They seemed to be familiar with each other.

"You too Gourry Dear! How have you been? What am I saying come in, come in tell me all about it-" Amidst her housewife's daydream she hadn't notice the beautiful sorceress accompanying 'Gourry Dear'. "Oh! Who is this young lady? Your friend perhaps?" _More than that Sister._

"Oh! It's a long story! But yeah, I guess you could say that!" _Ouch! That hurt._ I felt a dagger of rejection through my heart. Gourry pulled on my arm to drag me into the doting Shrine maiden hell.

"Girls, look who came back to visit!" Suzia announced to the room of roughly, twenty shrine maidens.

"Gourry Dear!" A chorus of squealing shrine maidens ambushed us, or at least Gourry, trampling me under their delicate feet. _This is hell._

There was a cacophony of 'How have you beens.', 'It's lovely to see you!', 'You're looking so robust and muscular' and 'You must be starving', the latter grabbing my attention. _At least we may get a good meal out of this._

The crowd was interrupted when a young girl about sixteen flew into the room, light blonde hair and jade eyes. "Mr. Gourry!" She tackled him into a hug, the crowd of shrine maidens moving aside, finally allowing me to peel myself of the floor. _This must be Marni, at least she doesn't use all this Gourry Dear crap. _But... I briefly took in the girl currently throwing herself onto my protector, she was slightly taller, rather pretty, with stunning hair and... of course quite the rack. I looked down angrily at my own, or therefore lack of. _God damn it._

"Mister Gourry, you promised you'd come back but so soon?! What brings you back? Oh, you must be really hungry let's talk over dinner!"

"It's great to see you Marni! Sorry it's such short notice, but something came up..." he looked back at me catching me in the middle of my rejection of my own body. I looked up sensing people looking. Embarrassed, my head shot up,_ I must be 'the something' that came up. _

"Oh, you brought a friend, that's perfect! I made just enough for three! Come on now, don't be shy, you remember your way to the dining room right?" Marni dragged a stumbling Gourry to the dining room. I stood dumbly, as the crowd of remaining healers looked to me in question. Sensing the awkwardness I tiptoed out of the friendly circle to join Gourry.

* * *

"So Mister Gourry what brings you back here so soon?" She sounded almost scared.

"Well, it's a long story. The best way to put it is, I found Lina!" He reached around sensing my presence just entering the room, pulling me to his side by my shoulder. I was confused just pulled into an awkward conversation, Marni stared in fright, like she'd seen a ghost. _Oh, right, they think I'm dead. Better not make Gourry look like he's lost his mind._

"Uh, Hi?" I waved awkwardly. Marni who had been in the middle of preparing her dinner dropped her utensils, which clattered to the floor piercing through the 'awkward'.

"I-I don't understand."

"Well-"

"Long story short..."I interrupted Gourry, saving him the job of explaining. "For extreme circumstances I needed to fake my own death in order to get Gourry away from me. He accidently found me, as my ulterior identity in Exigona village, and now, due to more confusing circumstances we're together again. He hasn't lost his mind; I'm really here, nice to meet you! My name is Lina!" I tried again, given another awkward silence.

"Mister Gourry! I'm so happy for you! Miss Lina, it's wonderful news to hear you're okay!" this time I was tackled into a teary hug, the emotional teenage girl choking me. "Mister Gourry was so broken without you! He missed you so much, he'd never stop talking about you..." I looked out the corner of my eye up to a blushing Gourry, admiring the ceiling.

"...I just wish everyone could end up happy like you two!" She wiped a tear away. "Well, you'll have to explain over dinner come on!"

We'd sat down for only ten minutes, me and Gourry had participated in one of our classic food fights, devouring everything in sight. "Wow. Mister Gourry I never knew you were such a... healthy eater."

"Yeah, well she brings the worst out in me." He casually jerked a thumb in my direction.

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Sensing a fight Marni broke in. "Mister Gourry, I'm so happy you came to tell me, we've all been worrying about you! But it's such a bad time."

"Oh, uh sorry was it really too short notice"

"No no, it's just there have been some bad things happening at the moment!" she seemed to be getting worked up.

"Bad things?" I inquired, chewing on a loaf of bread.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" _Spit it out already!_

"There have been many strange attacks happening, throughout the land, I heard just yesterday part of atlas city had been destroyed into ruin."

"By who?"

"I don't know, people have trouble describing the culprit. The attackers didn't even give a reason for their destruction, from what I've heard where they walk chaotic destruction follows. Buildings collapsing, fires starting, earthquakes..." since me and Gourry had been travelling undercover, we hadn't heard a thing. "People of our town have even began to evacuate, and attack is expected here very soon, being so close to Atlas city."

"Strange attacks occurring across the land?"

"Yes, it's like they're searching high and low in each village, town and city looking for something. Just two days ago Seyruun was attacked, rather badly."

"Seyruun?! Is everyone okay? Have you heard any further news?" I sat up in my seat, Seyruun just happened to be Amelia's kingdom and Zel was with her. Sudden worry for the safety of my friends made me realise how serious these attacks could be, and to damage a city as big and protected as Seyruun whilst passing the Holy Barrier. Whatever it is that's attacking, must be damn powerful to break through a White magic barrier as pure as Seyruun's.

"No witnesses have been able to ensure the safety of Seyruun's citizens. It all happened so fast, the citizens hadn't been given enough warning to evacuate in time."

"Why hasn't a bigger warning been induced? Shouldn't the whole town have been evacuated by now if people are so convinced you're going to be attacked next?"

"Yes, but our skills as healers are required, to aid the injured after the attack. Some of our citizens remain due to the vague nature of these attacks, they're happening so fast. Others staying behind have the skills to fight, sorcerers and mercenaries."

"I hear a well-paid job coming on." I playfully nudged Gourry, suddenly interested at the possibility of a reward.

"Lina, we can't expect a reward for something like this." He looked at me hopelessly, _shouldn't he be used to this side of me by now. I won't do anything out of my way unless it's reasonably paid. But that may just be the strong business woman inside me._

"You fight, Mister Gourry?"

"Actually, I'm a rather well trained swordsman, and mercenary, in fact I was in the army for part of my life. And Lina here's the best damned sorceress there is!"

"Hey, now! You're making me blush!" I waved away his compliment, not denying the fact.

"I couldn't expect you to risk your lives like this! You just came here to say hello and you've been pulled into this whole mess."

"It's no trouble really! We fight bandits, monsters and the occasional dark lord all the time. It's all in a day's work!" Marni paled, Gourry may have skipped a few details when he 'talked about me'.

CRASH!

A sudden, deafening and slightly unnatural ringing of an explosion disturbed our conversation.

"What was that?! They couldn't have got here already?" my chair fell behind me as I ran through the crowd of shrieking shrine maidens, out the front door of the healers.

"Lina, wait up!" I heard Gourry call me from behind, he followed close behind hand prepared on his hilt.

My eyes adjusted to the dark street, pelted by dust as the remains of a collapsed building dispersed through the streets. I made out a silhouette of the town, houses each sliced in half in a hauntingly accurate line. Some collapsed under the lack of structure, others stood dissected remains, revealing the once homey bedrooms of the townsfolk. Screaming pedestrians rushed passed Gourry and I, Mothers clutching their children and some brave swordsmen rushing their families out of the town for protection, staying behind to try and stop the attacks. That's where it got weird. Looking around, Gourry and I saw no obvious attacker, usually a bleeding obvious mazoku would stick out like a sore thumb, floating above its unsuspecting prey. A burst of bricks visible over one of the buildings was a telltale sign to find our suspect, it was followed by a flash of blinding yellowy light and a fiery explosion.

"Come on Gourry! This way!"


	18. Disturbance in Verlhine

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Beautiful architecture was reduced to rubble around us, remains of furniture and personal belongings lined, stained with black ash across the ground. I reached the destination, a hollowed stone building inside the ceiling still remained, weak, ready to collapse over our heads. Even exposed under the moonlight, my eyes had trouble adjusting to the dark crime scene, dust causing my eyes to water slightly. I coughed and uttered a protective spell and I scanned the long room. Some burnt, wooden furniture remained, proving more obstacles for our attacker to hide behind. A series of explosions in the distance sounded, _great it's an army of attackers._

"Lina!" Gourry's sharp whisper brought my attention to the real problem. I heard a childish whimper in the shadows of the room, stepping cautiously forward I dissipated my spell switching it for a light spell instead. The artificial light in my hand, gave us vision. The whimpers began to turn into shaky cries; I followed the sound through a small door way, half collapsed into a second room. Gourry and I gasped in shock, a little girl barely six in age was huddled in fright, cornered into the wall. I took an instinctive step running forward toward her, ready to save her from the collapsing building when a strangled gasp left me, feeling a familiar aura. My light spell, involuntarily provided a rough outline to the tall, black figure reaching out toward the girl. Even in the pitch darkness, the creature's appearance appeared beyond darkness.

The little girl's terrified scream pierced through my terror, I jumped forward not thinking, a fireball in hand pounding down on the enemy. Under my fist, I felt a wooden floor, the fireball spreading fast along the material. Not expecting my enemy to 'dissipate' like a gas, I acted without thoroughly thinking through my situation. I ignored the aura regain its shape opposite me, grabbing the girl in my arms sprinting out of the building before getting us all crushed. I'd barely stepped through the threshold when Gourry threw himself at me, pulling us to safety on the ash covered ground. The building almost melted into a dusty pile of rubble where we'd just been standing.

Regaining my composure, I checked on the girl, protectively in my arms. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head hurriedly crying into my shoulder. I sighed in relief, handing her to Gourry.

"Gourry! Get her out of here now!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me just run! I'll try my best to ward them off." Gourry obeyed, whispering a "Don't do anything stupid." before sprinting away through the remainder of the town of Verlhine the little girl on clinging for dear life.

I was in a bad situation. I stood in the centre of a circle of broken, collapsed town buildings, once colourful bricks were dyed black with ash, the eerie sliced buildings towered over me, blood like onyx stains coloured the walls. For one of the first times, which I hated to admit, I was scared shitless of my enemy, for an explainable reason. I lured the figure out of the building, hoping for a safer fight, out in the open. It's slender body, fazed out of the shadows of the door way, drifting towards me, causing me to shake in anticipation and fear. What are these things, what did they want? I wasn't going to get any answers without asking.

"What do you think you're doing? Moving from town to town, reducing them to rubble for no reason?" I could only manage the simplest of questions in my state. But the answers that would come would be enough. The body paused, its movement completely frozen, facing me, almost like it was contemplating my words.

"What are you?" I ventured again, having a less than desired effect, I backed off as the figure's leg-like limbs advanced towards me intimidating. My breathing speed up, causing difficulty as I whispered a spell under my breath, I hadn't clue what I was dealing with, so I had to play safe.

"Flare Arrow!" my spell sent a bright projectile that pierced through the body of darkness effortlessly. My miniscule sense of victory drowned when it began to regenerate.

"Van Rail!" my frozen trail stopped the creature in its tracks, temporarily. _Damn!_

None of my spells were working, it was almost as if it had no physical body. Then the idea hit me, the spell able to slice through all existence, any material, even the souls of the Gods. Backing off far enough to gain enough time to chant my spell, I faced the opponent confidently. This had to work!

"Lord of the dreams that terrify, Sword of Cold and Darkness, free yourself from the Heaven's bonds, Become one with my Power, One with my Body, And let us walk the Path of Destruction together, Power that can Destroy even the Souls of the Gods"

"RAGNA BLADE!"

The swords chaotic power formed in my hands, my first chaotic spell as the Knightmare. I clutched it tightly channelling my power into the blade, and I lifted it.

"RAHHHHHHHHHH!" I charged manically towards the enemy, tripping over upturned, pointed rubble, with on final jump I ploughed the blade through the enemy's body, the sword slicing through the body. I felt a cold sweat, the blade merged with the body, beyond the point where I could tell where the sword stabbed through the being's figure. I felt sick, panicking, the creatures face inches from mine, I could feel my life force being sucked out of my body. The creature was absorbing the power of the blade into its own body, channelling the energy straight from my soul into itself. Unable to cancel the spell, I was suspended, my blade phasing into the creature's body as it grew in size with its increasing power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" crying in agony, I tried to pry my hands away from the hold of the blade, slowly feeling my life drain before me. My voice weakened, with my life force, I felt the end nearing unexpectedly. I only found pride that I felt fear for a force to be reckoned with. I pushed myself feeling my eyes drifting closed, allowing the last ounce of energy to drain out of my being.

"LINA!" my body was violently thrown back, peeking through my eyelashes, Gourry's sword sliced down through the body, releasing my spell. I felt my body, pressed against his as he pulled me to safety away from my enemy. Knowing the danger was gone temporarily, I focused on regaining my strength. _That was too close._

"Lina! Stay with me okay? I'll get you straight to a healer!" Gourry's panicked words made me smile weakly, the familiar reassurance of his presence.

"RA TILT!" two voices clashed, a bright blue light filtered through my remaining vision. Gourry's surprise gasp reassured me I wasn't dreaming.

"Amelia?! Zel?!" What? What are they doing here? I was so exhausted even my thoughts were drowsy. I relaxed in Gourry's grip, one hand holding my head the other arm under my back, I lulled my head back in his hold as I passed out. The faint sound of Gourry's calls followed me to my sleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open meeting an orange sunset, passing through the white linen curtains. Curtains? I took in my surrounding, my body felt icky and weak, surrounded in clean white linen sheets, lying in a plush bed. I'd clearly woken up too soon, I couldn't find the strength to lift my head, instead I lazily turned either side taking in my situation. I caught sight of my white hair and gasped mentally, I'd really pushed it this time, even using power to the amount I'd use in a controlled Giga Slave. I still didn't know what that creature was, or what it wanted. I just hoped Gourry, Zel and Amelia got rid of it. _Wait? Zel and Amelia! They're here! _I shot up, shakily stumbling out of the healing room towards the source of voices. Holding the doorframe with all my remaining strength I saw Zelgadis, and Amelia sitting around the dining table along with Gourry and Marni, who was currently pouring tea. Stumbling slightly I caught the attention of Amelia, "Miss Lina!" she looked more worried than happy to see me! What's that all about. A strand of white hair tickling my nose was a dead giveaway. A sudden rush of excitement to see my old friends was too much for my young frail body, my grip slipped and the floor closed in.

"LINA!" _Ow, my head! That's two concussions in the past week, a new record._

Dizzily I reopened my eyes, adjusting to the candlelight, Gourry's face loomed over me, as he held me off the floor. "What are you doing?!"

"Miss Lina, you shouldn't be out of bed yet! You're still healing!" Marni's voice interfered.

"I just wanted to see Zel and Amelia..." it came out more like a croak than I'd hoped, which made me giggle out loud, repaying me with some interesting faces.

"Is she okay? Miss. Marni?" That was Amelia.

"Yes, a slight 'loopiness' is expected as a side effect of the medicine."

"What are you drugging me for? I'm just dandy!" I decided I'd prove my maturity. "Hey, Gourry did I ever tell you, your hair is sooo pretty! Let me braid it!" My reaching hands, completely missed Gourry's hair despite my focus. "Stupid hands, obey me!" I started grabbing the air, as if I was releasing a spell, causing me to give into a fit of childish giggles. I heard Gourry snort, trying not to join in. "Ha! I told I was the funniest! Zel you don't have anything on me!" I pointed at him with a weak arm which missed my target hitting the floor clumsily.

"Gourry, please take her back to her room. It's rather disturbing seeing Lina like this." Zelgadis pitched in walking over to join us from his captivating cup of coffee.

"Oh Zelgabunny, how nice of you to join us!"

"Now."

"Now lighten up buddy! You'll never get a date to the prom if you keep talking like that!" I felt my body float upwards, as Gourry carried me back. "Ray wiiiingggg! Wheeeee!" In the back of my mind, my last remaining sanity hoped no one would remember my moment of weakness.

Gourry had taken me back to my room, he set me down in my sterilized bed, my head resting on my pillow. He pulled up a chair next to me, wiping away a threatening tear of laughter. "You know it's mean to laugh at people!"

"Sorry, Lina I can't help it, I've never seen you so...laidback."

"What? I'm laidback as anything Pal!" When I attempted to sit up threateningly Gourry pushed me down with a single finger. "Where'd you get so strong anyhow?" He just giggled slightly, resorting to playing with my delicate white hair in-between his fingers. The gesture was relaxing, making me begin to drift off.

"Get some sleep Lina, we'll talk about it all when you're recovered."

"Sleeping's boooring!" I droned. "I wanna go kick some bandit ass!" my excitement pushed me into a sitting position, at least it would have without Gourry's protesting push.

"I promise if you get some sleep we'll go bandit hunting as soon as we find a good opportunity!"

"You're the bestest Gourry!" Before he could stop me I somehow forced myself into him, smooching his cheek. "Goodnight!" I collapsed exhausted into a deep sleep, leaving Gourry shell-shocked.

* * *

It was my second attempt waking up after the close call with the creature, this time I found it a good sign that I could sit up without assistance. Before I left the room, I had to make sure I was completely sane, before approaching the expecting people in the other room. _I hope to Cepheid that was a bad dream. _I walked back down the wall, repeating my steps, as I appeared through the doorway I caught the attention of Marni this time. "Miss Lina! How are you feeling? A bit more with it this time I assume?" she smiled friendly, but I could sense the laughter lurking within.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia jumped up hopefully, one by one I scanned their faces until I met with Zelgadis'. I glared at him with a fiery rage, as he tried to hide his laughter behind his coffee. He released a muffled 'pfft' and I found myself slapping his back violently.

"Zel! How lovely to see you!" I smiled as he choked on his drink successfully.

"Miss Lina! It's been too long! You haven't changed a bit!" Amelia swung off my neck pulling me into a sisterly hug.

"It's good to see you're both okay!" I returned her hug, thankful they hadn't been hurt from the attack on Seyruun. "What brings you here anyway? Talk about amazing timing!"

"After the attack on Seyruun, and I figured it was only right to bring the attacker to justice." Her gaze looked down, the Seyruun attacks clearly had affected them. I held her shoulder comfortingly and she continued. "We followed them, through Atlas city, buy not matter what we've tried we only manage to scare them off until the next attack."

"You don't know anything about these bastards either, huh?" She shook her head in denial. "First things first we need to do some research, whatever it is, it's dangerous. We need to know what spells we can and can't use; the Ragna blade for example being out of the question."

"Indeed." Zel had recovered from his choking session soon enough to pitch in on the conversation "Marni, are there any archives or libraries in the area?"

"Uh, yes there's town library with an extensive source of research, hopefully you'll be able to find something useful there?"

"Hopefully, as long as the library is still standing after that attack."

"Zel!" he was never the most thoughtful when it came to emotions.

"No it's fine! I understand this is important, there's no point in denying what's occurred here. It won't get us anywhere." I was surprised to hear her sound so mature, she'd come across so hyperactive and childish since I 'd met her. "I'll take you there at nightfall."

"Thank you Marni." My smile was genuine and grateful, I'd forgotten any threatening feelings I'd originally had around her, for whatever reason.

"It's my pleasure to help the famous Lina Inverse!"

"Ya-what?"

"Oh your friends have been telling me the most amazing stories about you! I never knew you were the Lina Inverse!"

"Stories...huh?" my 'friends' shrank back, guilty looks plastered on their faces.

"Oh yes! Just a second ago Mr. Gourry was telling me about that time when you were attacked by Giant Slugs in the evil sorcerer Halcyform's manor, and how you had a meltdown right there and then!"

"Oh ... really?" My murderous gaze fell on my protector.

"Oh and the time you all disguised yourselves to sneak into the all girls city! Then everyone in the city thought you were a guy!" she started chuckling, the sound of my mockery forming a toasty fireball in my hand.

"But I've got to say , the name 'The Flat Chested Bandit killer'-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HER?!" Gourry shrieked backing into a corner as my fireball approached.

"-Really doesn't do you any justice!" That last part caught my attention. With sparkling eyes I forgot completely about my previous intentions of burning Gourry to a crisp.

"You, really think?"

"Of course, it's not at all accurate, I mean you've killed a lot more than bandits right?"

"FIREBALL!" My spell hit Gourry full force, leaving an impressive ash stencil of his body on the far wall.


	19. Seeking Answers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

It was the four of us on a journey once again, fate had brought us together to smash our enemies in their path. We each threw on our full attire, me with an upgraded furry collared cloak I'd invested in on the road with Gourry. The night was dark and fog drifted through the wreckage of the streets, Marni had agreed to lead us to the local archives in search for any answers regarding the previous attacks by the 'weird creatures'. Where I'd hope they would, Zelgadis and Amelia had no clue what was going on. Only learning that a Ra tilt would temporarily dissipate their energy, giving us enough time to run, and return my once stolen power back to its rightful place inside of me.

Uncomfortable around her ruined hometown, Marni lead us halfway and headed to safety, leaving the work to the experts. Rightfully so, I'd rather not pull anyone else into, whatever's going on. Zel walked next to me, a torn map in hand, following directions to the library's entrance.

"It should be past the town hall..." His gaze landed on stone rubble, a grand crest was cracked in half, symbolising the town of Verlhine. "...That's enough proof for me, it seems the area nearby has been quite severely damaged. The library could be anyone of these ruins."

"Better start looking." I shoved some larger pieces of wall away, giving us improved view of the area. Amelia naturally climbed to the highest point she could find, which happened to be on an outcropping stone ledge.

"Miss. Lina, over there!" we followed the sound of Amelia's shouts, as she stumbled through the taller rubble to an intact tile roof, balancing over a pile of ruin. "Look, this must have been the library!" She used a light spell to point out the engraving, sure enough it said 'Verlhine Library', a dead giveaway really. This was a bit too easy.

"Well, what are waiting for?" I crawled under the roof through a makeshift, doorway leading me into a deep cavern like room. I combined a light spell with Amelia's providing us with more light. The guys followed close behind, slipping on the occasional sloping wall. Reaching the end of the room we were faced with a grand, undamaged wall, towering over us with a considerably grander double door.

"There must be some important information in here to be this protected, I've never seen an underground library, other than Rezo's...and I know my libraries." We sweat dropped at Zel's light-hearted attempt at conversation, I wonder how his search is going.

"Yeah and Rezo had some pretty interesting secrets hidden in that lab of his. Oh well, no point standing around guessing!" I grabbed one of the large handles in both hands, twisting the latch. With a little help from the stronger men in the group, we managed to shove the door open.

Gourry let out an impressed whistle, the room behind was huge, with extravagant golden trimmed ceilings, and vast rows of bookcases ran along the length of the marble floors. We cautiously stepped in our steps creating creepy echoes of the far walls, remains of fancy chandeliers crunched below our boots.

"Uh, R-right split up and let's see what we can find! Think logically, these creatures are no everyday Mazoku, they hardly have a physical body."

"Agreed, splitting up we'll cover more ground." I could hear the slight shake in Zel's voice, all these books must have rattled him.

"Aw, go on Zel, treat yourself to a little cure searching while you're here!" he smirked at me.

"At desperate times like these Lina, even my cure can wait. But... thanks for the thought I suppose." With that he chose the far left row of bookshelves to begin his search.

"I'll take this area!" Amelia perked up, following his direction. _Figures._

"Guess that just leaves you and me big guy! Shotgun middle!" Gourry was left to fend for himself as I basked in the vast magical archives.

"Anyone found anything?" We'd been searching for near five hours, I was hungry, bored and sick of climbing up bookshelves to reach the treasures lurking on the top shelves.

"Nothing yet!" Zel's monotone voice bellowed over the wall of shelves.

"Amelia? What about you?"

"Me neither!"

"Sigh. Gourry what about you?" I expected a negative reply but I decided to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. When he didn't reply an involuntary spark of worry burst inside me. "Gourry?!" Still nothing. "I swear to Cepheid, if you've fallen asleep again I'll fireball your ass!"

"Wait!" A hurried reply stopped my worry. "I think I might actually have something!"

"What?!" I sprinted along the shelves, taking corners like running through a maze, eventually we all found our way to Gourry. He held a worn leather back book in his hands. "What did you find Gourry?" Leaning my body of his shoulder I peeked through his blond hair, he lifted to book to me.

A page of old-fashioned prose was paired with an illustration, hauntingly similar to our enemy. The tall, pitch black, disfigurement, as best comprehended on a piece of parchment. "This is it! Gourry you found it!" I gave him a brief appreciative hug before snatching the book away, throwing down on a grand banquet style table.

"See, you can learn a lot from picture books!"

"Gourry, this is hardly a picture book, this is an Encyclopaedia of the Mazoku and Shinzoku race." Zel specified admiring the binding of the book as I read further.

"Chaos Hunters. The army of the underworld, forces searching for and devouring chaos, apparently they've managed to access our world. They are non-physical beings, originating from the Inferno, in other words...hell." My complexion paled, the involvement of the forces of hell and our world was the last thing I had on my mind. I swallowed continuing through the page, my hand subconsciously tracing the illustration of the Hunter's figure. "'Venator Infernus" Hell's hunters or hell's army, everything here seems accurate but, there have been no incidences of their presence on our plain. Which is probably why their appearances and forms seem barely 'complete'."

"That answers our question of 'What these things are.' But, what do they want? Why have they suddenly appeared on our world?" Amelia shuffled closer to Zelgadis, her voice was high with nerves, I don't think any of us expected the forces of hell to mess with us.

"Amelia's got a point. If their purpose is solely to devour the forces of chaos from the Inferno, why have they appeared into existence on our world? There is no reason for chaos to be unbalanced, what else could they be looking for?" I looked at each of my friends, Amelia clung to Zel's sleeve for some form of safety, and Zel had his hand on his forehead, deep in serious contemplation. Finally, Gourry looked up to me, needless to say he was lost. I felt a sharp pain of realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"They're looking for me."

* * *

"What?" Zelgadis broke out of his concentration, a sour look on his face. "What are you talking about? Why would they be looking for you?" Amelia's eyes were wide in shock, gluing me to the spot.

"Think about it Zel. This isn't my first encounter with them, Gourry and I came across one about a month ago before the incident-"

"What incident?! There are some minor details you've left out here Lina. I think we deserve some explanation."

"I understand that Zel. It's just been such a confusing time at the moment. I'll explain later but right now, let's focus on the problem at hand." I understood his frustration, but he'd need to be patient, my voice became hushed and stern. He backed off slightly, patiently waiting for me to grant him an explanation. "Before you two came along, I used the Ragna Blade, logically thinking that it would slice through its non-physical body. What I didn't know was that by using a Blade of Chaos on a creature which derives its power from devouring chaos, I'd end up having the existence sucked out of me. Similar to the effect of a miscast Giga Slave. Every other victim of their attacks had suffered at most, injuries from the falling buildings, not one person other than me had their life force drained. Which narrows their search down to me and me alone."

The words sank in for a brief moment, when Zel spoke up again. "That still doesn't quite explain why they have appeared on our world, against their natural order, just to track you down . Besides I thought they derived power from Chaos not life force."

"You're right Zel."

"I don't understand."

"They're looking for me... I'm the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares."

My heart sped up rapidly, I was getting sick of having to tell those closest to me, awaiting through the sickening fear or rejection as they took it in.

"How long...did you know about this?" Zelgadis spat, causing even Amelia to back away, I copied her actions, my back hitting the table behind me, I stood unable to answer.

"I said 'How long?!" His voice rose furiously. I obeyed him before he really went off on one.

"My older sister told me about a week ago. Why does it matter?"

"Oh it matters Lina! If we'd known we could have found out how to stop these attacks sooner, saving many people in the process!"

"Oh and you expected me to just know these attacks were happening?! It would have taken days to get to you in the first place, and we'd be back at square one!"

"Shouldn't you have some sort of clue, being the Knightmare and all?! You'd think you'd actually be able to take your responsibility in your own hands and try and save existence! Instead you moped about and waited for the issue to come to you!"

" !"

"Nice Zel. You think I wouldn't have tried to make something remotely good out of this Godforsaken 'responsibility'?! If I'd had even the slightest feeling that these attacks were happening, I would have tried to stop them! And if you even think for a second, you're going to blame me for this... "Gourry's hand pulled my back by my shoulder, I couldn't find the strength to protest against him. I was beyond furious, I took a deep breath, and stepped towards my opponent aggressively.

"If you dare think I'm taking this lightly, you've got another thing coming! Do you think it was my choice to become the Knightmare? Well it wasn't, it's the last thing anybody would want, and instead of 'moping' about it, I faked my own death so the world wouldn't have to suffer from my existence. I sacrificed everything I care about for this, and unlike you I'm not blaming anyone else. I'm blaming myself because it's my problem and no one else's... That's why I understand if this is Goodbye." My shoulder bashed into his stone side, as I strode away, slamming the library door shut as loudly as I could manage despite the immense weight.

I sat breathing heavily, sitting hidden under a shelter of fallen buildings. The deep moonlight allowed me the slightest slither of light through the breaks in the rock. My mind was reeling, I was trying to absorb the heavy information we'd discovered back in the library, whilst trying to repress my extreme fury towards my ex-comrade. Sure, we couldn't always rely on his help, he'd switch to the bad side sometimes to gain anything in his benefit. But all in all, Zel had always been a good friend, like an older brother I'd never had. I punched the ground beneath me, ripping the knuckles on my gloves through the sharp grit, it helped to relieve my anger, for the moment. I wonder how Amelia's taking all of this?

A miniature landslide of ruin caught my attention, I looked up a figure emerging from outside. The slight pang of fear for another attack was relieved when Gourry's iconic frame came into view. I looked back to the ground, fiddling with pebbles of ruin beneath my hands. He sat down next to me, instantly pulling me into a sideways hug, I leaned into his hold relaxing. _At least no matter what I'd always have Gourry with me._

Wordlessly, his hand brushed through my hair in a calming gesture, a gesture I was getting used to. He'd always resort to playing with my hair when things were looking bad, but in a way it helped.

"What happened when I left?" my voice was croaky and sore from the outburst against Zelgadis.

Gourry took a deep sigh, "He didn't say anything. He just walked off, Amelia followed him eventually."

"I should have been prepared. I've been so lucky until now, my whole family was willing to accept me despite everything. I was so caught up in the relief I forgot about the possibility some people wouldn't be so understanding."

"Do you remember what I said the other night?"

A faint pink rose on my cheeks, remembering the events from 'the other night'. "You said the some people will shut me out, but the people that accept me for I am are the people that really matter." The words started to make more sense as I repeated them

"Exactly, they're the sort of people you want there to support you during the hard times right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But they're almost like family to me y'know. We've known each other almost as long as I've known you. Zel's always been someone intelligent to talk to, and at times just like the older sibling figure I've always hoped for. Amelia's one of my only female friends, I can't help but feel protective over her at times, she'd always bring that little bit of joy to the group."

Gourry smiled at my reverie, squeezing my shoulder. "It's going to be tough Lina, but you need to learn to rely on the people around you. Stop taking all the responsibility on yourself, and let the people who do care give you strength."

I inhaled a deep breath and released it exhaustedly, rather than delving into another deep conversation my brain couldn't handle, I rested my head against Gourry's chest plate. What would I do without you Jellyfish?


	20. A Familiar Guest

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

**A/N: Ahhh! Chapter twenty all ready?! Thank you everyone who has read so far! And thank you for the reviews they have been very helpful! As I upload I'm writing a sequel, so I hope that you will all check it out as well! - LINK**

**CHAPTER TWENTY **

I woke up the next morning in one of the local healer's rooms once again. This time, my hair was almost back to its normal red shade, and I was considerably less loopy. Thankfully, no one had brought that little episode up in conversation. There was still time. I stepped out of the bath after a steamy soak, drying my hair partially, wrapping a soft cotton towel around my body. I'd spent my precious moment of relaxation thinking about my goodbye to Zel and Amelia the night before. Trying my best to push it the back of my mind and focus on what was important, but failing miserably. Picking up my hair brush I ran it through my damp hair, fighting through a few knots. _Wow. My hair's getting so long! _I spaced out admiring its faint orange glow, breaking through the lifeless white that had taken over. "Maybe I should get it trimmed?" I used to my hands to create an illusion of shorter hair.

"I think you're hair is beautiful as it is Miss. Lina."

"-SON OF A BITCH! Darkness beyond twilight cri-" I found a familiar staff millimetres from my face, cutting off my spell. That chirpy, camp voice, it could only mean. "Xellos, what the hell brings you here?"

"Funny you should say that!"

"Whatever! How dare you teleport in on an innocent girl having a bath! You sick perverted-"

"Shh! Miss Lina, It'd be best not to cause a disturbance. We wouldn't want that protector of yours running in on you, like this." His staff circled around me, brining my attention to my lack of clothing.

"F-fair enough. What do you want?!" I whispered harshly.

"Well, a little birdie told me of a recent 'revelation' of yours."

Shit. "So the now the Monster race is in on it? Who blabbed? I bet it was you, you namagomi!"

"Now, now Miss. Lina." He waged a finger in front of my mouth patronisingly, staying uncomfortably close, I backed up against the wall, his floating body looming close to my face. "If you listen, I will explain all I can. The monster race, unlike the human race, is perfectly capable of sensing a significant chaotic aura. Naturally word spread, as your power is of a significant threat to beings of both the human and monster races. Not me personally I might add." For emphasis, if it was even possible, he narrowed the distance between us.

"So you've just come to boast?" He backed off momentarily, almost in rejection.

"On the contrary, Miss Lina, I have some information which may be of help. You see the recent rise of Chaotic Hunters on our world, has caused some minor issues for the Mazoku race as I imagine it has for you humans. Their objective, in fact happens to clash with mine, which I cannot allow."

"Their objective?"

"Indeed, I'm sure part of that you may have figured out already."

"Through killing me, they can derive my chaotic power to increase theirs? Pretty original." I finished sarcastically.

"You underestimate your power Miss. Lina, for it is a lot more complicated than mere chaotic force. Besides that, they have an even bigger objective which may be achieved with or without your death. In which case it's up to you to figure that out before they make progress."

"What? Can't you give me some sort of hint? Who even brought them into existence on our world in the first place? Who are they working for?"

"I'm afraid. That is a secret." Xellos flew straight back, dangerously close for comfort, all that blocked us from contact was his stupid, cocky finger between our faces.

I looked out the corner of my vision when I heard my room's door open, footsteps approaching the bathroom door. The handle twisted open, revealing Gourry "Hey, Lina! Can I come in? I need to ask you-"he paused mid sentence at the scene in front of him. Me clad in a skimpy white towel, barely hiding a thing, with a Mazoku priest pressing me up against the wall. _It looked bad I'll admit, it didn't take a genius._

Sure enough, Gourry's war cry proved he took it the wrong way. His sword came out of nowhere slicing down on through the wooden floor in front of me. I hissed back in shock, Xellos effortlessly fazed away from reach.

"Well now Mister Gourry. That's no way of greeting an old friend."

"What did you do to Lina?!"

"Nothing, I assure you"

"Don't talk shit, I know what you Mazoku are like!"

"Hey, Gourry! Calm down, it's fine, I'm not hurt see?" _Shouldn't have said that, _Gourry had taken time out of his furious rage to take a mental picture of me half naked, clad in a small white towel. A huge blush appeared on his face. "P-PERVERT!" I pummelled him to the ground, Xellos just waited patiently in the corner, feeding off my negative emotions.

"Which reminds me... Xellos I want answers, spill your guts! What is their objective? How do I stop them? Who are they working for? Tell me everything your precious Beastmaster will allow you to reveal."

"Very well, as a thank you for you both for that marvellous meal."

"But we didn't feed you anything!"

"Idiot! He meant negative emotions not food!" my fist drove Gourry back into the wooden floor.

"You must venture to the closest point of purest Chaos on this world. That is where your power will peak, and where you may just find an answer. That is all I shall reveal for now!"

"Wait! Where the hell am I supposed to find that?"

"You'll figure it out Miss. Lina, I'm sure. If you think I'm leading you into a trap, let's just say that your power as the Knightmare may prove beneficial to me in the future." Gourry still face down on the floor he took the opportunity to close the distance, a shiver went down my spine as the Mazoku lightly brushed my cheek with a kiss, hungry for power.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gourry made an amazing recovery, his sword slamming down once again, making a second impressive slash in the floor where Xellos had escaped. At least that was over.

"Sigh. Gourry he's gone, calm down."

"What did he do to you?" Gourry's serious tone, made me panicky, I hated him like this.

"Nothing! The monster race know about me being the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares, he came to tell me, that and they've also noticed the disturbance caused by the Chaos Hunters. Apparently they have clashing objectives with the Monster race, we need to find out what their objective is, and how to stop them!"

I felt Gourry's warm hand touch my cheek, his body heat contrasting with mine, reminding me I was standing in a towel in the middle of winter. "Quit worrying Gourry, I'm fine. I actually got some pretty useful information, so I'm more than fine." He wasn't buying. "Come on Gourry, it was just a kiss on the cheek! He's a dirty pervert who wants my power we all know it!" That made his frown deepen. _Not the most delicate choice of words Lina._ I sighed, I'd ran out of things to say, luckily Gourry decided to act instead, gently pressing a kiss where his hand had been as if he was purifying the area. "Jellyfish" I rolled my eyes, affectionately, this brought the light hearted Gourry back, he chuckled ruffling my hair in return. It was a beautiful moment, until his eyes dropped, slowly remembering what I was 'not wearing' he decided to take another look, to refresh his memory. "GET OUT!" Gourry flew out of the room once again, leaving an imprint on the far wall. I slammed the door on him in satisfaction. "Men are pigs."

* * *

Gourry hadn't made his usually recovery after ten minutes, so I figured I could make peace with a recovery spell to his newly bruised face. "There good as new!" I added one finishing touch, a light kiss to his cheek in return. I found it hard to return the gesture without getting flustered, but sometimes I felt a burst of new found affection for the Jellyfish. His eyes opened wide in surprise, ignoring his, I dragged him off the floor, to his disappointment I was now fully clothed in my usual outfit.

"Come on Gourry, we better get moving. We just can't stand around now time's a factor." He nodded like an obedient puppy, as I lead him downstairs his hand in mine. I heard Marni's youthful voice amidst a conversation as I approached the entrance room of the Healer's. I walked in expecting a group of Shrine maidens, I unintentionally gasped when the additional voices appeared to belong to none other than Zelgadis and Amelia.

Zel's stone cold eyes stared at me, _Excuse the pun. _Amelia's gaze was more forgiving, her eyes appeared sad but a slight smile betrayed the negativity her eyes portrayed. "Amelia...Zel?" Before I could ask, Amelia tackled me into a tight sisterly embrace.

"Miss Lina! We're so sorry! I never meant to upset you like that! It was just such a shock! Please forgive me, Miss. Lina! We shall work together, fighting for justice till the end of time!" _Sounds thrilling. _

"Calm down Amelia! You didn't upset me don't worry, I understand it was a shock, I should have been more patient at the time."

"Miss Lina! What are you doing? This isn't you, you _never_ apologize!"

"HEY NOW!" I pulled out of her vice grip. "You make me sound like a heartless-Mazoku." Gourry snorted sourly at my choice of words, rewarding him with a Dragon Slave glare ™.

"I didn't mean it like that Miss. Lina! I must say though, you've really matured since the last time we saw each other." Fully noticing Amelia's sudden growth in height and *cough* other areas, I realised she was patronising me.

"Look who's talking." I muttered, secretly cursing my own build.

"She's right." My self-pity was cut short by a deep, masculine voice. "The way you stood up for yourself last night, I hate to admit, was quite incredible. You really have become quite the strong woman since we last met." He smirked during his painfully desperate attempt for forgiveness.

"Oh, so you've made up your mind?"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness Lina, we both lost our tempers for understandable reasons. I'm merely offering my opinion, besides there are plenty of areas of which you haven't matured..." one sneaky look at my horizontally challenged chest and I lost it.

"YOU SON OF A – FIREBA-HEY!" Gourry had pulled me off the floor, restraining my arms from casting a fireball into Zel's sorry face. "PUT ME DOWN YOU MANHANDLER!"

"Sorry about that, please go on." He calmly encouraged over the sound of my tantrum, Zel and Amelia, complied, used to the similar situation.

"What was said last night, made me realise what's important. We should work together to stop the Inferno army, and save as many people as we can in the process. Those are the terms required by Little Miss Justice here." Zelgadis placed a patronizing hand on the girl in question's shoulder.

"Indeed! Justice shall always prevail and it is unjust to reject your help Miss Lina. We'll find a way to stop the villainous Infernus Army, before they can achieve their evil goals!"

We stared at the young woman, perched on the modest wooden table showing off her best 'Justice will prevail' pose. It was enough to stop my tantrum at least, however Marni looked the slightest bit scared. "M-miss Seyruun, it's not very safe to stand on that table, it's uh rather ancient."

"Oh, don't worry about her, it will prove a distraction as we discuss our real tactics."

"We should probably all listen in on this." A stony hand tugged at the back of the Princess' cape, interrupting her balance from the table, Zel seemed to effortlessly catch her by the waist and delicately place her on the wooden floor. Too delicately, he looked up at my smirk with a slight purpleness to his face.

"What?"

"Oh, Nothing Zel. Taken on a new job as the Princess' 'body' guard I see?"

"Hm. Interesting choice of words there Lina, as I recall, you yourself have a rather doting 'Body' guard, isn't that right Gourry?" The Jellyfish had completely zoned out, probably missing the plot completely, but that didn't stop me from blushing.

"Huh? Whatcha say Zel?"

"How's that working out for you?" I then remembered my position, Gourry currently had a rather secure hold around my body, my blush raged out of control.

"J-just fine, thank you!"

"Glad to hear it." Zel looked at me sceptically as he dragged Amelia out of the room, somewhere private to begin preparing our plan.

"Stupid, cunning little f-"

"-Oi Lina, shouldn't we join them?"

"Fine. Come on Gourry, I'm starting to wish he wasn't on our side."


	21. Reliving Memories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Thank you all for supporting me so far, I really appreciate it! Keep the helpful comments coming :3, I wish you all a lovely 2014 with luck and happiness. Ready for a biiiig chapter! Hope you enjoy -LI**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

The atmosphere was painfully thick. I'd just retold the events since my Sister's first letter, the first encounter with the creature, the random humdrum Mazoku attack leading to my faked death, my trip back to Zephilia where I'd originally discovered my secret. I was careful to leave out some minor details, regarding my development with Gourry, but he didn't seem to notice. I doubted he was even listening by the gormless look on his face.

"W..wow. Miss Lina, you two have really been through so much since Taforashia." Amelia was the first to break the ice, her emotional awareness kicking in. Even her cheerful voice had taken a depressing tone.

"I suppose, but it's about to get a lot worse. Which reminds me, I had a visit from Xellos just this morning-"

"Xellos! So that bastards in on this as well! I should've guessed." Zel's fiery grudge for the Mazoku gelled nicely with Gourry's sudden tense stance and poisonous glare. A_h, aren't these two delightful._

"Mr. Zelgadis, calm down." Amelia tugged hopefully at his sleeve.

"Yes, Zel. Be patient, Xellos actually gave me some pretty useful information."

"And you trust him?"

"Not exactly, but he doesn't lie, and it's all we have to go on at this moment in time until we get a clue of what we're dealing with. Sit boy!" I pointed a threatening finger of authority, gesturing at the chimera to back down. I ignored the muttering about something of a 'flat' nature.

"Anyway... According to Xellos, the Chaos Hunters have been brought to this world because they have an objective, only I can fulfil. Either through my death, by devouring my unique Chaotic life force, or through my survival, and since we don't know what their objective is, I don't know what I can do for them that no one else can."

"Well, it must have something to do with being the Knightmare. Whatever that entails, your unique ability to cast purely chaotic spells, channelling its force into our world perhaps.

"Yeah, but there must be more behind it, if they could get the same result through killing me."

Gourry shifted in his seat next to me, all this talk of death had probably wound him up. I was going to have to get used to his over protective nature. I sighed, discretely linking my fingers with his, hidden under the wooden table, reassuring him. "But I think that's the last thing we need to worry about, it seems my death would clash somewhat with the objectives of the Monster race, meaning I'll have some extra protection."

"Did he say anything else? It doesn't give us much to work with apart from trial and error of spells, next time the army attacks."

"Xellos said we should head to the closest point of Purest Chaos on this world. Apparently, being at this point, my chaotic powers will peak, and it may find us some answers."

"Well, where is the point of purest chaos on this world?"

"I have no idea." The room collapsed around me, it was quite an anti-climatic conversation, but we had near to no information to work with. "Hey, calm down. Let's just stop for a minute and think carefully, it would need to be an area which has been linked to Chaos in some way."

"Maybe that place you first cast the Giga Slave?" Gourry's voice broke in. It was worth a shot.

"Maybe, but that was a pretty weak Giga slave, it was only my first one. The area is so lifeless now, I don't even think it could even inhabit much chaotic energy."

Zel joined in, becoming impatient. "Well, any more ideas? It seems like our only choice-"

"Old Sairaag."

My blood ran cold, turning to Amelia, the words sent chills down my spine spoken in such an innocent voice.

"Amelia."

"Where you defeated Hellmaster Phibrizzo. You cast the Giga Slave, calling upon the power of the Lord of Nightmares to posses your body, transferring her being onto our world for the first time. That's the first and only link between the Sea of Chaos and our world."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, deep down I knew she was right. There was no question, the answer was right there in front of me. I tried to reply, falling back on a slight nod when my words failed me. I sank back down in my seat, my hand clutching Gourry's tighter. I never wanted to relive those memories, but I'd have to face them head on if we were going to get anywhere.

"We should probably head off as soon as possible, Lina." Zel's voice had become calm, I'm sure it was the last place any of us wanted to venture, reliving the worst days of our lives.

I merely nodded in affirmative, he lead a paled Amelia out of the room to give me some time to think. The door closed behind me, shutting me in the empty wooden room, next to my protector. My mind was replaying my ordeal with none other than Hellmaster Phibrizzo, everything from the moment he took Gourry away from me, right to my final memories casting the Giga Slave in desperation to save his life.

Gourry was next to me, he wasn't going anywhere, he just sat in silence allowing me the time I needed, our hands locked in a comforting embrace.

After a long moment of contemplation, I abruptly stood up, my chair almost crashing to the floor. "Let's go."

"Lina?"

"We better head off so we can get there before dark. That way it will be easier to find Hellmaster's lair."

I keep a confident demeanour, following Zel and Amelia's direction, and eventually followed by Gourry as we headed down the dirt path back to the ruins of Old Sairaag once again.

* * *

It seemed my plan had worked out after all, leading Gourry near Sairaag with the intentions of setting him up with Sylphiel had originally failed. But, my plan had come back to bite me, Sairaag was only a short two hours walk away from Verlhine. _Unfortunately. _

It was any typical winter's day, the sun was strong, hidden by a thick blanket of grey clouds. Snowflakes began to settle on the ground as the temperature decreased, the sun's heat blocked by the clouds. Amelia and Zel walked side by side behind me, Gourry slightly closer to me, although he'd kept his distance. I was deep in thought when a familiar scene appeared in front of us, a clearing above the Old town, the same tree, Sylphiel used to visit with her Father when she was growing up was now reduced to a burnt stump on the crisp grass. She'd lead us to Old Sairaag after the fight against Gourry, possessed by Hellmaster's power. I remember approaching the clearing looking over the cliff side, down on an eerily replicated Sairaag, which was once demolished by Copy Rezo. This time, everything was as it should be, it resembled the ruin of the town we'd just left, only the material had settled, the air clear from dust from years of abandon. More importantly, Hellmaster's lair, which was destroyed by the Giga Slave, was nowhere to be seen, inexistent.

Without thinking I took a firm hold of Gourry's hand and cast ray wing, flying down to the abandoned city of Old Sairaag. As soon as my feet met the dust encrusted ground, I felt like I was thrown back two years, on the run to save Gourry from Hellmaster's control.

"Lina, Amelia and I discovered some tunnels underground, maybe that way we can find away to the remains of the lair easier." Zelgadis signalled us to follow his lead, his call echoed through the ominous silence of the dead city. I nodded, and we followed him on his aimless retracing of steps, through the collapsed buildings. Eventually, his shout alerted us he'd found an entrance, jumping down into a chasm in the ground.

We walked through the thick darkness of the Sairaag tunnels, the occasional split in the pathway decided by collapsed ceilings. We decided against the cliché 'splitting up' and taking either side to cover more ground, more than anything we each relied on one another to keep us from going insane. Gourry had been scarily quiet throughout the whole journey, he'd at least occasionally make some sign of his presence, even if it was a stupid question. I was starting to worry, after all, he never did say what happened to him when he was kidnapped by Phibrizzo.

Sensing an approaching miasma, my breath caught in my throat, it was strong and familiar. My body acted on its own, sprinting ahead of the group without warning, a light spell in my hand I ran towards the unmoving aura. The tunnel continued, the darkness appearing to thicken despite my spell. I heard the others call randomly to me, their footsteps closing behind, eventually I stopped. Looking ahead, my orb of light gently dancing over a structure jutting out of the stone ground. My companion's echoing voices alerted me I was in an open space, my fears were confirmed by the glint of a crystal under the glow of my spell. We'd found it.

"Miss. Lina! Don't run off like that, we almost..." Amelia cut short, noticing the melted crystal in front of us. She jolted slightly next to me and Zelgadis joined us.

"This is it. It's almost frightening to be here again." Even Zel didn't hold back, despite his cool, collected attitude. I saw his hand pull Amelia protectively closer, but brushed it off, utterly mesmerised by the sight in front of me.

"Well. What now Lina?"

"There's definitely an uncomfortable aura in here, and that's not just bad memories." I took a deep breath continuing as calmly as I could. "I can sense the chaos that once ran free here." My feet subconsciously took its rightful place, exactly where I'd cast the Giga Slave. The others watched my trance-like state, Zelgadis stepped in uncomfortably.

"Any answers coming to you?" eventually my head shook in the negative, my eyes had not once left Hellmaster's perch. The occasional image of the inhabitants of Sairaag encased in crystals, their life force draining away and Gourry's shattering crystal, appearing in my mind. Trying not to confuse them with reality.

No one said a word. The silence was chilling, but allowed us to concentrate, hoping for an answer to come up. A sharp interruption in the aura, caused me to tense, the smallest movement in the silence was enough for the others to tell we had company. Through the pitch black darkness, a darkness beyond blackness approached, an army of towering bodiless figures emerged.

"The Inferno Army" There were easily a hundred of them, a fair fight indeed, without a plan of action I was frozen on the spot, despite my fright.

"RA TILT!" a bright blue light encased a small group of Chaos Hunters which had come dangerously close for comfort, barely missing contact.

"Lina! Move back!" When I didn't appear to acknowledge his order, Gourry started running towards me.

"Stay back Gourry! I have a plan." It was very roughly planned, but for the time being it would have to work. "Amelia, Zelgadis, cover me!"

I hurriedly grabbed the closest piece of sharp material, from the demolished crystal tracing a large pentagram making make-shift lines from the chaotic dust below my feet. The occasional Chaos Hunter distracted me as its aura brushed past my body, sending shivers down my spine. I pushed to keep my concentration, my hairs on end. Then I added my little trick, standing in the top sector of my pentagram, fully harnessing the power of the Lord of Nightmares, I chant my amplification spell through my remaining three talismans. "Guys, get over here now!" Zel, Amelia, Gourry and I huddled together within the pentagram, the army closing in on me, their target. _This was either going to work, or fail completely miserably, especially with only three talisman to rely on. _

"Lords of Darkness of the Four Worlds,

I call upon you

Grant me all the Power you posses."

The rune beneath me glowed red, indicating further amplification. Good so far. I ignored my success, focusing all my concentration on the next step, relying on the others to keep me safe. I was going to risk calling upon the Lord of Nightmares, boosting our power to its peak. However, if I lose concentration even slightly, the Chaotic energy will be available to the Inferno Army, therefore resulting in my almost certain death. I swallowed, preparing myself, my heart racing in my chest.

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night, Lord of Darkness who shines like gold on the sea of chaos..."

I felt a cold sweat, as the familiar forbidden words left me, _Please trust me guys!_

"I call upon you, Grant me your power, so I may destroy those foes who stand before me, as your Knight."

A strange burst of energy shot through me, a golden shine broke through my closed eyes, I squeezed them tighter, I couldn't lose concentration now.

"AMELIA, ZEL NOW!"

"Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite,  
source of all souls,  
everlasting flame of blue,  
let the power hidden in my soul  
be called forth from the infinite..."

"RA TILT!" The moment their spells were released simultaneously, my eyes shot open. A marvellous gold clouded my vision as their spells took action. An enormous cloud of white energy collapsed upon the army, surrounding the cavern. It worked! The Chaos hunters released unearthly screeches as their physical bodies were drowned in the holy spell. A stole a quick glance around me, a thick golden pillar around us, my body shining a blinding yellow, I felt my release of power slow gently as the army were destroyed one by one before us.

"HALT!" My concentration shifted, feeling like an internal whiplash, as my spell stunted. An additional presence in the room had appeared. I willed my spell to slowly dissipate, naturally willing myself to collapse onto my knees in exhaustion from the use of the Lord of Nightmare's power. Amelia and Zel, stepped forward curiously toward the voice, our gazes followed the presence to the top of Hellmaster's crystal.

"Retreat." We watched in utter astonishment as the remaining Chaos Eaters turned tail and ran, or well, sank below the surface out of sight. _What the hell was that?_ A mocking round of applause came from a single presence looking down on us.

"Well, well. I never expected our paths would cross...so soon." The silhouette of a young boy emerged from the shadows, he appeared no older than ten, with vibrant red hair and clashing yellow eyes. "Still, I must say, what an enjoyable show. Truly marvellous, my master always told me of your power but I never expected such intelligence." He walked towards us until he was a near metre away. _Where was he this whole fight? _"Don't tell me, my army has exhausted the Great Lina Inverse, what a pity. I thought you'd be stronger." The mocking, cocky tone made me jolt up for a fight, tripping up over my own stupidity. I'd just used a near Giga slave spell to destroy an army, this was no time for fist fights.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" I croaked, my usual tough attitude breaking through.

"Hm, you haven't found that out? I take back what I said, you seem to lack awareness."

"What you little-"

"-I am the one who brought the Infernus Army to this, pathetic world. In order of my Master's will and vengeance." He stood admiring his nails, without a care in the world. _I'm about to punch his bratty little face in!_

"We know that! We're not stupid! Tell us who you are and what you want!"

"I don't I was talking to you." His eyes shot over to Zel, who had decided to step in.

"THEN STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION AND GIVE ME ANSWERS!" this kid's attitude is driving me nuts, who the fuck does he think he is?!

His gaze then moved back to me, his yellow eyes, piercing through me, there was something about him that was horribly familiar. Almost within an instant he was directly in front of me, his childlike fist grabbed the fabric of my cloak, choking me as he yanked me effortlessly off my feet. This kid wasn't a kid.

"Lina!" Gourry's frantic cry broke in.

"You're friends just won't listen." The boy tutted patronisingly, one hand reaching out in their direction. I mustered the strength to turn my head towards Gourry, when I saw a clear substance shoot out of the stone ground below my friend's feet.

"What the?!" I watched as Zel, Amelia and Gourry tried to pry themselves from their trap.

"Ahahahah. It's so amusing to watch you people, you're unbelievably oblivious to everything aren't you. It's always like that with humans, blinded by love, hate all the useless emotions you dwell on pointlessly"

"Let them go!" he considered my choking words, just to toy with me I assume, I knew he wouldn't. If every villain obeyed your first command, life would be just peachy!

"Hmmm. I don't think so. I have some business I'd like to attend to."

"Who are you, you son of a bitch?!" I'm getting seriously pissed at these games.

"Very well, I suppose I'll tell you as your last dying wish. My name as Hellmaster's Knight will go down in history."

No. Anyone but him.

"I killed him! How are even alive?! You draw your power from Hellmaster, how can you possibly exist if I killed him?!"

"You, my dear sent Hellmaster's being to the Sea of Chaos, to non-existence, however, my soul originates from the Purest Hell; the opposite to existence and non-existence, the plane beyond that of the existent plane. That is where our power originates from, where time and life are beyond non-existent."

I stared down at him in horror, speechless, all of this was Hellmaster's work. I turned to Amelia, hearing a sudden girlish shriek.

"Amelia!" Zel's voice broke in, "What the hell?!" The substance began to surround their bodies in a crystal-like form. No! Not again! As Hellmaster's Knight he must have gained his powers after Hellmaster's fall as his heir.

"No!" I kicked franticly away from Hellmaster's Knight, landing undignified on the ground, I ignored the pain, as I ran painfully slowly towards their crystallising bodies. "STOP!" It actually worked. He had stopped the spell where it was, reaching around their waists.

"You're completely right! What am I doing? I should make this more fun!" With a childish giggle he stood beside my shaking body. "So big sis, who shall we kill first? Go on I'll let you choose first!"

"STOP THIS YOU SICK BASTARD!" At any normal time, I'd cast a Ragna Blade and stab his godforsaken body, but in this state, I doubt I could manage a fireball.

"Very well Sis, on one condition." _What?_ He floated up to my ear, loudly whispering, his voice echoing off the walls. "Come with me."

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"Oh, nothing too demanding for The Knightmare." Shit. He knew too. I scanned my friend's horrified faces, if he knew this, god knows what he wanted.

"You're unique power is just what I need, my Master shall be reborn and all existence will delve into the depths of Hell, where Hellmaster shall reign for a timeless eternity. All existence will cease to exist, this world shall perish and all Chaos shall be destroyed."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! THAT WOULD MEAN..."

"Oh goody, you're catching on. Correct all life beyond comprehension will be inexistent, never to regenerate."

"Why?! Hellmaster can't reign over non-existence, he himself won't exist."

"Sis. You really need to try and understand the Mazoku's mind, it's a lot more refined than a mere human's. The destruction beyond the Sea of Chaos will prove enough of a reward, and Master will be held responsible. Master's wish for destruction will be granted, along with the destruction of all of petty existence."

This is beyond what I could have ever imagined, my head ached at the twisted logic, whilst desperately trying to think of a way out of the doomed situation. His sickening, sing-song voice broke in again. "Now, Sis you can come quietly or..."

"WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS MAKES YOU THINK I'D WORK WITH YOU! YOU THINK I'M STUPID? YOUR LOGIC IS SICK AND TWISTED, YOUR ACHIEVEMENT CAN'T BE ACKNOWLEDGED IF YOU CEASEE TO EXIST!"

"You humans, you never listen. Oh well, you never let me finish, as your punishment..." He pointed a finger hovering over my companions, stopping on Gourry. "Hm, this seemed effective last time, what am I waiting for?" I gasped loudly in horror, my blood running cold through my veins, my legs shook under my last ounce of strength as I hysterically ran towards Gourry.

"ARRGGGH!" The crystal began to climb up his body, encasing him, bringing back painful memories.

"GOURRY! NO! STOP!" Hellmaster's knight laughed sickeningly at my pleading, I held onto Gourry for dear life, my brain trying to find some way of saving him.

"Lina. Whatever you do, promise me. You won't go with him." I looked up completely hopelessly into Gourry's pained eyes, the crystal was reaching his shoulders fast.

"G-GOURRY! DON'T GO! PLEASE!" My last idea was to desperately claw at the crystal, its sheer strength was no match for mine.

"Promise me Lina!" He shouted for my attention.

"I-I promise Gourry." I'd reached my limit, my mind fell on my last idea. One last precious time, I placed a gentle hand on Gourry's face, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I love you Gourry." I painfully turned away, walking towards Hellmaster's Knight tripping along the way, my body utterly exhausted.

"Oh! So all it took was to kill your lover! That was too easy!"

"MISS LINA STOP!"

"LINA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Amelia and Zel's frantic screams never reached my ears.

"That's a girl! Come now." His hand held out to me in an ironic gesture.

"You who shines like gold on the sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee.  
I stand ready to bear the strength you give me."

I ignored his gesture, walking up to his face.

"Now, because you were so patient, I'll let you choose who I kill next!"

"Let the fools who stand before be destroyed by the power you and I posses!"

"WHAT?!"

"GIGA SLAVE!"

The void of Blackest pitch collected in my hands, throwing it above me, allowing the Lord of Nightmare's power to unleash into my body. I'd lead him into a clever trap, I was standing at the highest point within my Pentagram, harnessing the ultimate power from the Lord of Nightmares, at the point of the first link of the Lord of Nightmare's being to this world.

"No! How did you! You fool! You're going to kill yourself!" Along with this accursed power, to harness chaos, which would delve the world into the depths of hell beyond existence.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" At the peak of my power, just before the last ounce of life left my body, I unleashed the Giga slave within the Rune, ripping through Hellmaster Knight's being amongst the chaotic darkness. In my last moment my eyes scanned my companions, their crystals smashing into sparkling dust, I felt a soft smile grace my features as I relaxed into an endless sleep. Amelia, Zelgadis... Gourry... would live on.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

It was very cold, and dark for a long time. I felt disconnected with my body, I must have been dead. The Giga Slave, was beyond the amount of energy I could physically provide. I'd won, I hope the others are living life to the fullest. I'm just counting my lucky stars for all the chances I've been given, when I was sure all hope was lost, but I'd focus on that hopeless victory until the very end and I'd always prevail. In a way I had, I'd lost myself to the Giga Slave, but I'd saved all existence which was quite an honour even as the Knightmare. But now what?

_It's so cold in the afterlife, and why can't I see anything? Why do I feel so numb? Ow! What was that?_ My thoughts rattled in my head, somehow, I forced everything I could muster into some movement, then I heard something, it sounded like shuffling. _I'm pretty sure there's nothing to shuffle against in the Sea of Chaos. Where's the gold? Where am I?_ A repetitive pumping noise began, getting faster and louder. _What the hell is that noise?_ Then I heard disfigured voices, I stopped questioning my surrounding and listened.

"...Lina."

"...good as new in no time!"

"...Cepheid!"

_Shut up, it's really hard to sleep with all this talking! _

Wait.

Once again I strained myself, a blinding light appeared out of nowhere, _I could see! Somewhat_. Everything was blurry, and the talking was muffled and hushed. I used my eyes to take in my surroundings; the Sea of Chaos appeared to look just like Marni's healing room I'd stayed in after the Chaos Eater attack. _Weird._ Suddenly, even through my slightly deafened ears, everything became silent. I tried to refocus my eyes, repeatedly opening and closing them again. I reopened them, for the umpteenth time, a shadow disrupting my vision.

"..Lina?"

My pupils stared, judging the figure in front of me, eventually making out dazzling blue eyes and soon after a head full of glossy, blonde hair. _Blonde hair?_

I stared sceptically for a while, the figure was shifting slightly.

"...Lina?"... Gourry?

"...Gourry?"

"LINA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" _What?! _Before I could double-check what I'd heard I was being choked in an incredibly strong embrace. _I may be alive but I won't be in the minute!_

Gourry was pressed up so close I could hear his joy filled crying in my ear, a few tears soaking my hair.

"I'm so glad! I can't believe it!" he rattled on through his childish sobs. I chose the safest option, nuzzling to his embrace, pretty sure I wouldn't be able to use my limbs for a while.

It didn't take me long before I became too comfortable in Gourry's safe embrace, I must have drifted off, not yet recovered from the spell. I was rudely woken up a second later.

"Nnnnrrrghh!" I groaned at the person, sheer anger filling me.

"Sorry, Lina. You need to eat something to get your energy back."

"Food!-Where'd that energy come from? I could hardly open my eyes a second ago!"

"A second ago? You've been asleep for three days since you were last awake!"

"What?"

"Yeah, and a fortnight before that..." Gourry drifted off. My small nap which had felt like two seconds had actually lasted a few days! I managed to shift my body slight up my pillow, ready to stuff my face. I waited patiently for Gourry to bring me my food, instead he sat on the edge of my bed staring at the floor.

"Gourry?"

"You died Lina."

"What?" my heart jolted, I actually had died, that was close call.

"Amelia and Marni tried everything they could, and eventually you came back." He smiled with sheer happiness looking over to me.

"I'm sorry Gourry. I'm here now, we're all here and Hellmaster and his army are gone for good!"I tried to pry the solemn look from his exhausted eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry Lina. You kept your promise to me despite it all. Seeing you get killed was the last thing I wanted to happen... But you made the right decision."

"Thank you. It means a lot, after resorting to the Giga Slave once again."

"But you used it responsibly, risking your life whilst preventing the energy from destroying the world. Until Zelgadis brought it up, none of us had a clue that you'd planned it all out."

"Yeah, well never underestimate the Genius Sorceress Lina Inverse!" I gave him my classic wink, making his smile grow. I dropped the act, remembering my last moments before the Giga Slave, Gourry was almost taken away from me again, but with just seconds to spare, I was lucky enough to save him. My body shifted slowly towards him, when I was close enough I pounced on him, wrapping my arms securely around his neck. Silently, I unleashed a few tears of relief into his collar, hoping he didn't notice. Gourry firmly held me closer, his face buried in my hair, heavily breathing.

"I love you Lina."

The words startled me in a way, the last time he'd told me, was so long ago, it was as if he never did. I pulled back from his hold to look him in the eyes, the barrier that was once there had gone, the words came so easily.

"I love you too."

I didn't care who heard, or who saw what had just happened, I was just so happy we were both alive and together once again. Gourry cautiously moved closer to me, I closed my eyes basking in the love I felt at that moment, allowing him to close the gap between us as we shared our first real kiss.

* * *

It took a further two days until I could let Gourry pull me out of my bed, the feeling of the hard ground was strangely unusual, it felt like I was learning to walk again. My hair was still a ghostly white, my peaches and cream complexion was paled, but I was in high spirits. He had a firm aiding grip on my hand, leading me to the kitchen where everyone had gathered. I felt the urge to see them, to prove to myself more than anything that they were alive and safe. My heart jolted at the beautiful scene in front of me and we passed through the doorway, Amelia was helping Marni store herbs whilst Zelgadis sat back with his classic cup of coffee, a look of pure concentration on his face. Sensing our entry, each of their faces looked up one by one, all I could do was smile with relief.

"...Miss. LINA!" I almost toppled back when Little Miss Seyruun threw herself, a crying mess on top of me. "Thank Cepheid, I knew you'd be alright!"

"I'm fine Amelia, but I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you and Marni." The girl in question walked forward a grateful smile on her face, I returned it with new found respect for the girl. "You two are some top notch healers! Bringing me back like that!" I grabbed them both into a hug, uncharacteristically.

"Actually, it's the weirdest thing. When carried you back here, I knew that a resurrection spell wouldn't be able to bring you back. But when I cast it you were basked in a weird golden light, the next thing we knew, you had a pulse. From that point Miss. Seyruun and I continued to use Resurrection and Recovery to keep your life force going." _I guess there were some perks with being the Knightmare._

Amelia nodded in affirmative to Marni's words, clearly Marni hadn't the foggiest about my relationship with the Golden Lord. I decided not to argue details, and just be happy with the outcome. I felt a sudden weight, rest on my head, looking over my shoulder was Zel with a 'I'm trying not to look happy to see you smirk'.

"Good to see you back Lina!" I slapped his back affectionately.

"Thanks for the help. Everyone! It sounds cheesy but, without all of you, the world wouldn't be in existence right now." I giggled light-heartedly. "What are we doing? We just saved the goddamn universe, let's go out and celebrate with a feast! It's all on Gourry!"

"Hey!"

"Fine, we'll split the bill!" dragging Gourry of into the streets of Verlhine, I began looking for a surviving restaurant. That is until Gourry notified me of my lack of clothing, where I noticed I was wearing just a thin white healing robe. After a quick change into something more suitable, the whole gang was together and we were off on the road again. _I was hungry as hell and no one was going to stand in my way!_

"Oi, Waiter! I'll take ten soup specials, three roast chickens, two steaks with extra sauce and a side salad!" I sighed slumping back in my chair.

"Miss. Lina, I never knew you had such an appetite." The young healer laughed at me nervously, _was she always that pale? _

"You, kidding, she could eat a whole Golden Dragon just as a starter-OW!" my fork implanted into Gourry's hand.

"Idiot." I ignored his pathetic puppy eyes, slurping my last sip of wine. "Ahh! Waiter, can I get two more pints of this amazing wine!"

The waiter I called turned to our table, tiredly, _tough day at work huh? _I froze when he stopped to look at me sceptically, "Uh, Ma'am are you sure it's wise to drink so much alcohol at your age?"

"WHAAAT? THAT DOES IT!" He whimpered, as I yanked him up by the collar threateningly, "Darkness beyond twilight..."

"LINA NO!" Gourry restrained me as an instant reflex, leaving me kicking at the waiter in his grip. "THINK BEFORE YOU ACT FOR A CHANGE! A DRAGON SLAVE WILL BLOW UP THE WHOLE DAMN CITY!"

"YEAH WELL THEY DESERVE IT, INSULTING THE BEAUTIFUL, YOUNG LINA INVERSE!"

"Y-young?" the bastard enquired cowering on the floor.

"IM NINETEEN!"

"SINCE WHEN?!" Gourry decided to make the situation all the more difficult.

"I TURNED NINETEEN JUST OVER A MONTH AGO!"

"Don't blame me you never talk about your Birthday!"

"WELL NEITHER DO YOU!"

"Hate to interrupt your lover's spat..."

"DARKNESS BEYOND TWIGHLIGHT..."

"I SAID NO!"

"... But your food is served." My eyes sparkled in delight at the new waiter, he laid my order on the table in front of me. Flinging my head into Gourry's face, he instantly dropped me, releasing me to my no holding back feast.

" !"

"Hehehe! Down the hatch!"

Marni, being the dedicated healer she was, ignored her food to heal Gourry's bleeding nose. _He'll live._ Amelia just stared at me, warily, leaving the delightful Zelgadis to his book and a cup of coffee. I was slightly peeved, understandably, I'd come out to eat only to have my seemingly old age pointed out to me multiple times. _Must be the white hair_. At least, I did get a compliment from some little girl, and by compliment I mean the whole point and stare routine. To celebrate our victory, I'd decided to sit back, relax and treat myself to a 'drink', which caused even further questions.

Gourry's newly recovered body sat back in its seat, rightfully next to me. I ignored him sulk, or at least I tried, he was acting strangely ever since the whole Hellmaster's Knight incident. Subconsciously, I stopped shovelling one of my whole steaks into my mouth. With great difficulty I gave in, grabbing a steak and shoving the plate towards him as a truce. I refused to look, the gesture was so weird a blush graced my cheeks.

"Lina?"

"-I wasn't going to eat it anyway." I turned my head away from his grateful smile, and felt his hand ruffle my white hair.

"Thanks Lina." I couldn't help smile to myself, until I shot a powerful glare to the snickering children on the other side of the table. Amelia dropped her hopeless romantic pose, turning her head away in pretend distraction. Zelgadis took interest in his upside down book, and Marni looked back to her food, not wanting to risk interference.

After a filling meal, including a good three pints of Verlhine's house red wine, I was stuffed along with my companions. A small army of waiters cleaned the table in multiple trips, allowing me to kick my feet up onto the table, fully stretching my petite body.

"Ahhh that was greeeaat!"

"I'm gonna head to the men's."

"Sure, whatever." Gourry left the table, I leaned back my eyes shut in pure bliss, bothered by the sudden silence, I decided to open an eye. Each of them had a smug look on their face.

"So...that's the first time I've ever seen you give away food." Zel made a strong start to the teasing...

"There must be a special reason for you to give away food, Miss Lina."...Amelia joining in.

"N-no! Why would there be?! I've given food away before! All the time!"

"Bullcrap."

"S-shut up!" a burst of flustered anger forced me out of my seat.

"We heard what happened between you and Mr. Gourry, we were next to you the whole time."

"Of course at the time, you were probably distracted by more important things..."

"W-what's that suppose to mean?! Nothing's happening between us!"

"Between who Lina?"

"Eeeek!" Speak of the devil, he'd snuck up behind me, my squeak rewarding me with childish giggles across the table.

"N-no one! Shut up all of you!" I lost my patience, a raging blush on my cheeks I stormed out of the restaurant, swaying slightly under the' influence.'

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Maybe I had drunk a bit too much in the moment. I attempted to kick a few rocks under my feet in frustration, tripping instead, after a few tries I gave up, resorting to swearing under my breath instead. Who did they think they were messing with? This is exactly what Luna always warned me about, attachment and love are to be looked on as weakness. Previously, for that reason I resorted to risking the world for someone's life, I was just lucky to get out alive.

I'd done it again. Just a few weeks ago, I'd used the forbidden spell under the same circumstances. I had a plan, but I wasn't positive it would work, I just acted on instinct. I'd escaped from Hellmaster's Knight, I'd been resurrected from death, only for my sister to hunt me down and kill me for my stupid decision. _Crap._

_Okay, I need to calm down and clear my head. Maybe this wine is just getting to me. _

I rested against a close tree, slumping into a sitting position to stop my head spinning, in a less than dignified manner. At the time I didn't have a choice, it was either joining Hellmaster's army, to destroy the universe beyond non-existence, or to try and act against him. Which is what I did, but at the same time, I used the Giga Slave. _Ow, my head._ I gave up, I wasn't going to get a reliable answer from my drunken self anyway.

"Hey, whaave we go' ere?" _That slurred speech_, I looked up to the source of the voice, _the lack of clothing, _a small group of five men both butch and lanky walked towards me as 'threateningly' as they could manage. _Bandits! Lucky!_

"C'mere, sweeteart! Give us some of ya cash!"

"Hm...sorry spent it all on dinner."

"Wah? Ya thunk yer bein clever do ya?"

"Not particularly Twinkle toes." I smirked at the lead bandit, skinny as a rake, barely any muscle on the guy.

"Who d'ya thunk ya callin' Twinkle toes ya lil' bitch"

"Hey, uncalled for!" In my slightly tipsy state I'd taken the name calling seriously, pouting and walking away.

"Oi, whered'ya thunk ya goin'"

"Piss off...y-you! I've had... enough...of people tonight!" I came face to face with Twinkle toes, surrounded by his butch buddies.

"Ya not gettin' away that easerly! Give us somethin' worthwhile', afta comin' all the way out 'ere!"

"Leave...me alooone! You ...you bandit guys...have it easy! You don't have to...to dwell on what's right and...uh... wrong, you just do whatever the hell you wanna!" I dumped myself on the ground where I stood, crossing my arms in a childish objection.

"Wha the? This kid's weird boss." Butch number one spoke up, his voice humorously unfitting to his build.

"Haha you sound funny! *Hic*"

"No kiddin'"

"Shu'up I'm just... complicated!"

The bandits uncomfortable with my unpredictable emotions decided to join me in a mini talk circle, in the middle of the woods. _What a weird night._

"Uh...Tell us 'bout it kid. No'ne understands us 'ere bandits!"

"Ooo...so you aree bandits? Lucky!"

"Yeah, I thoat 'at was obvious?"

"*hic* Don't sass me...pal! I know your type!"

"Wha?"

"Lina?!" Where in Ceipheed's name did she storm off to no- Lina?!"

The sight must have been too much for poor Gourry, the Bandit Killer Lina Inverse was currently having story time with her new bandit friends, huddled in a cosy circle in the middle of the road at the darkest of night. I'd just finished retelling my life story, or as much as I could remember at that time, Bandits were sniffling in conflicted emotions, like a bunch of hormonal women.

"Tha was beau'iful" Sobbed bandit #1

"You risked ya 'ol life jus'ta sav'im!" Weeped bandit #2

"'Wish I could use magic..." Pouted bandit #3

"Wow this Xellos guy sounds grea't, e'd be great in 'ur team!" Bandit #4's eyes sparkled longingly.

"And yer lived 'appily eva' afta'?" Bandit #5 concluded.

"Yeah...s'pose it ain't that bad."

"Ahem." My head rolled back to look at the angry looking Gourry above me.

"Oooh heyy...you! Hey guys...this is *hic* Gourry! He's my bodyguard *pfft*! That sounds funny...Bodyguard."

"Lina what in Cepheid's name are you doing?"

"Storytime." I was dead serious, but so was he, causing me to burst into a fit of drunken giggles. "You look...soooo serious! Come on be nice...say hello! This is Bandit 1, 2, 3...4? Yeah 4 and Bandit 5!" I introduced my new friends one by one, earning Gourry an awkward wave from each of them.

"Uh-huh. Sorry to waste your time guys but she's broke, and so am I. Come on Lina."

"Hey!" I protested as Gourry pulled me out of my social get together by the arm.

"Oi...you can jus' run off' likat! We wan' a lil' somethin' for our trouble!" Leader bandit drew his sword in protest to our escape.

"Look guys, you may have got the wrong idea about this girl. If she were sober right now, chances are you guys would be burnt to a crisp right about now." Gourry held onto my ferocious body, one arm around my waist, starting to sound bored with the old bandit routine.

"Don't talk rubbish, ya jus' wanna run away'! We'll we ain't lettin' ya!"

Gourry sighed in defeat, slightly pissed leaning down to whisper into my ear. "Bandit number 2 called you flat."

"-HE WHAT! BURST RONDO!" Gourry's trick had worked a charm, in no time the bandits were scattered into the distance from the large, fiery explosion. "You never...want me to have friends..." I huffed.

"What?" Gourry looked at me like I was sprouting limbs.

"*hic* Never*hic* mind, I'm thirsty."

"No you're not."

"Shu'up, you don't *hic* know me, Pal!"

"I've known you for near four years!"

"Really...*hic* time flies when you're having fun!" I sang to contrast to his impatient tone.

""This is why I don't let you get drunk..Right, come on the other's are probably worried about you."

"No their not *hic*. They just want to tease me *hic*"

"Lina."

"Fine fine! I'm going! *hic*" I stumbled in the opposite direction, my head lulling to the side until I walked into something hard. I looked up the sky spinning above me, and Gourry's face looking down on me. "Hey, Gourry! What'cha doing over here?" His answered by turning my body in the correct direction of the town.

I stared unfocused trying to get my bearings, the occasional hiccup leaving my mouth. Gourry moved in front of me, gesturing for me to climb on. I lazily jumped to try and reach his shoulders, and he grabbed the back of my legs, carrying me home in a piggyback.

It was strangely cosy, and amusing seeing life from Gourry's point of view, my cheek rested over his shoulder. My hiccups continued gaining a small chuckle from Gourry, feeling the sudden jolt in my body. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

He walked carrying me on his back in a relaxing silence, allowing me a chance to get some of my bearings. "Hey Gourry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure I made the right decision *hic*?"

"It's never a great idea to get too friendly with Bandit gangs Lina. But I'll let you off this once!"

"Not that...jelly*hic*fish."

"Hmm?"

"I mean casting the Giga slave. I did it again, *hic* I could have destroyed the world, if my plan hadn't worked."

"You defeated the enemy, and more importantly you saved the universe from an even worse fate. So, if you ask me, I think you made the right decision." He'd always cheer me up in the end. I giggled in reassurance, and maybe slight tipsiness, my head nuzzling closer into his neck. I fell asleep in that position, the alcohol making me drowsy. "Goodnight Lina."


	23. Aeturna's Thesis

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

The conversation took place over a meal, as cliché as it sounds. I woke up that morning with a raging hangover, clumsily walking down to the Healer's kitchen as usual. My friends turned to me as I was the last to join in on a late morning breakfast, head turned down I was blissfully unaware of their presence.

"Morning Lina!" Gourry's cheery voice was like, a foghorn.

"Urrgh, not so loud Gourry, it feels like I've been hit by ten Mono Volts..." My head collapsed on the wooden table.

"Bad night, huh? We'll that'll teach ya."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"You're asking _me_ that? As I recall, last night our little Bandit Killer was forcing a group of bandits into circle time." He proudly sipped his morning tea. _Since when did he become such a bitch?_

"What?" Zel spewed.

"Quit yelling..." I groaned in reply.

"Anyway, so what now?" We all turned to Gourry in surprise.

"Wow. Gourry that's a pretty big question to be asking so early." Zelgadis, set down his cup, crashing onto the wooden table.

"Oww.." I held my head to compress the pain.

"But we do need an action plan right? Truth is I just want to get Lina back on the road before she can get hopelessly drunk again. You try making a drunken Lina to stay in her own room!"

This time it was my turn to spew. A furious blush turned my face crimson, the words forcing me head up off the table to meet my friends blushing faces, even Marni had stopped what she was doing to eavesdrop. Gourry finally caught on, panicking next to me, probably sensing the arising dragon slave.

"I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT HONEST! SHE JUST KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT-"

"EIIII!" Amelia covered her ears, protecting her innocent ears.

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERUPTING AND LET US EXPLAIN!"

"YEAH, W-WHAT SHE SAID! I MEANT, I WAS UP ALL NIGHT STOPPING HER FROM RUNNING AWAY BANDIT HUNTING! NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" We probably looked like a pair of over suspicious idiots, waving our limbs, red faces completely and utterly convincing.

"Whatever" Zel coughed "Just leave us out of your romantic rendezvous in the future."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" We both shrieked in unison.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." The stern words were enough for us to give up, sitting back down in our seats like embarrassed school kids, ignoring each other. "Well, there's actually something Amelia and I have been meaning to bring up."

"Oh?" Zelgadis pried Amelia's hands from her ears, bringing her back into the conversation.

"I understand this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but we can't just ignore the prospect."

" , don't you think this whole situation is kind of odd?"

"What do you mean?" I looked sceptically at the Princess.

"Well, don't you think the defeat of Hellmaster's Knight was a little too easy?"

"EASY?! I CAST A MOTHERF****** GIGA SLAVE AND KILLED MYSELF, IT'S NO WALK IN THE PARK AMELIA!" My chair flew back a mile in my rage, my hands slamming on the table, Amelia shrinking under my wrath.

"Maybe easy wasn't the best word. But, you don't think he would have seen it coming, we watched him disappear into the golden light. But we were in such a rush to get you healed, we never stayed behind to make sure you'd actually defeated him." Zel, put a reassuring hand in Amelia's shoulder, looking into my eyes with sheer honesty, his tone of voice was surprisingly soft.

I sunk against the table, he was right. _Maybe I'd been getting too carried away, but the possibility was still there that'd I really defeated him._

"In which case, our action plan, Gourry, I think we need to do some research. To prepare for the worst. Knowing Lina something bad could come up at anytime trying to destroy the world, and the last time it happened..."  
"I was just lucky."

"You were lucky, but thankfully you relied on instinct." Zel smiled in brotherly reassurance.

"What sort of research?" The blonde I was trying with difficulty to ignore jumped in on the bandwagon.

"I need to fully understand what power I can harness as the Knightmare, I need to learn how to control chaotic energy safely, and I need to learn some new tricks."

"Well, where will we find stuff like that? It's pretty uncommon knowledge!"

"My gut instinct would be to find the Claire Bible...but-"

"The last time we found it, access was immediately shut off to humans. For that particular source." Zel helped with the questions, they were starting to give me a headache.

"If you're looking for valuable knowledge, of unknown power, there is one place I can suggest." We turned our heads stunned at the young healer in the corner of the room. _How long was she listening for?_

She continued in a strangely cold and serious voice. "In the Tantibus Mountain range, there is legend of a source of bountiful knowledge covering the darkest secrets of our world. I believe it's known as the Aeturna Thesis or 'Aeturna's Thesis', the purest, comprehendible knowledge of the highest and deepest beings in our universe. This is pure legend as far as I know, as no one has ever discovered its exact location, therefore over the hundreds of years we have passed on the legend, yet fewer people have heard of it. People's beliefs of its existence are converted as more people fail to locate it."

My eyes widened, I never knew this girl was capable of such deep knowledge, the most I'd heard of the Thesis was from a book of Magic's darkest legends, I picked up when I was 7 for some light reading. I never thought of it any further, even at the time I overlooked it.

"How do you know this?" I stood up threateningly, feeling she was hiding something behind her innocent appearance. Marni's jade eyes looked up to me full of sadness as she replied.

"My Mother used to tell me these legends when I was growing up with my older brother. We lost Father a long time ago She'd always tell us stories of our Father, who was a great Sorcerer, gifted in Black magic, simply to keep him alive in our memories. But my brother became engrossed in these stories. Eventually, he'd taken on learning black magic, to follow Father's footsteps. He was very curious in nature, he'd even began obsessing over discovering forbidden spells, searching across the land to find the knowledge. He'd do anything to grow up a powerful man like my Father. When he ran out of places to look for research he remembered.

One day he'd ran away, in search for the Thesis in the Tantibus Mountains at the age of only thirteen. My mother and I were incredibly worried about him, he was delusional, oblivious to the real danger of Black Magic. We went searching for him, a search party was formed by our village to look for him, the strongest most capable men climbed the Mountain, searching for any sign of him. But, we never found him. All we found was his treasured keepsake, passed down by my Father; a book on 'Dark Magic's Greatest Secrets'. All he wanted was to continue in my Father's legacy."

I stared in astonishment, "I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Amelia tried to hold back sympathetic tears, understanding the grief of losing a sibling. I looked over to her, worried until Zel passed a sneaky hand around her shoulder.

"It's fine Miss. Lina, thank you for your concern. I do not wish to put you and your friends in danger by suggesting this, because I believe you fully understand the dangers, and being an extremely powerful sorceress, I'm sure you can manage it. But, I warn you that no one has proved Aeturna's Thesis' existence, people have searched for centuries never to find even a trace of it."

"Well, in our lack of choice, I suppose we should give it a try at least. I never knew you descended from a Dark Sorcerer." I looked at her unconvinced yet slightly impressed.

"I admit it's strange, after my Brother's unfortunate pass, I found comfort in White Magic and decided to become a Healer."

"That is incredibly admirable Miss. Marni. You are such a strong, amazing person." The partially recovered Princes approached the young healer, eyes sparkling in admiration.

"Thank you Miss. Seyruun, but I'm really not that amazing, honest."

"You kidding, your cooking is amazing, you're an incredible healer and you brought Lina back to life!"

I snarled in jealousy as Gourry praised her. "A-actually, I wasn't the one who brought Miss. Lina back..."

That caught my attention, I turned to her questioning only to forget my question in sheer jealousy as Gourry and Amelia clambered over her showering her in praise.

"What's wrong Lina? Jealous?"

"N-no! Shut up!" I whacked Zel around the head, earning me a bruised hand. "Well, I suppose we ought to get moving. To the Tantibus Mountains." This legend, or Aeturna's Thesis could be a big lie, or it could be our answer to the darkest secrets of the universe.

* * *

We packed our things, just an hour later we stood outside the healer's, amongst the 'Farewell Gourry Dear' party. A sea of shrine maidens, drowning him with hugs and kisses. Naturally, I had my back turned, the sight of a dozen pretty and womanly shrine maidens swamping him made me slightly uncomfortable to say the least. Amelia's face peered over my shoulder in sheer delight, squealing about real life melodrama. Zel rolled his eyes after waiting long enough, for once his impatience became useful. "Hey, Gourry we better leave, say goodbye to your 'Girlfriends'."

I burned with rage at Zel's words. If I wasn't so hungover I'd pummelled him into the ground. "Alright Zel! Sorry girls, I've gotta be on my way!"

"Promise you'll come back Gourry Dear!"

"Keep in touch Gourry Dear!"

"I'll be waiting for your letters Gourry Dear!"

"Goodbye Everyone!" He rejoined our group waving back, unaware that he was in deep trouble.

"Goodbye Gourry Dear!" Came the chorus.

"Wait! !" Marni's voice broke through the crowd, she was dressed for an expedition, wearing a heavy coat, scarf, gloves and snow boots. A little overboard compared to the rest of our groups winter attire, consisting of the odd furry cape, insulated boots and winter gloves. "I'm coming with you!"

"What? are you sure-"

"No!" My stern voice cut into Amelia's sentence. "I'm not risking anyone else's safety, what we are dealing with is beyond dangerous, I don't want to be responsible for anybody else getting hurt." She looked at me patiently, and nodded.

"I understand your worry Miss. Lina. However, I have my own goal on this journey. I'm going to look for my Brother, because I know he's out there somewhere, alive!"

"Marni..." I didn't want to rain on her parade but he'd been lost for years.

"Please Miss. Lina, you don't need to worry yourself about my safety, I am aware of the risk, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't take this opportunity! Besides, and I made quite the healing team, which you could require should you get injured again." She held a good arguement.

"Promise you'll keep up and stay out of trouble. Because I swear to Ceipheed, if you get badly hurt-"

"I don't care! I'll stay out of your business, so long as you stay out of mine Miss. Lina!" For any normal conversation that would have been a pretty bitchy thing to say, but she said it with a cheerful, caring smile.

"Fine, get on board." I swept my arm in a humorous gesture, turning to walk away from the healers. Marni stood behind the moving group, waving back to her friends.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll be back soon!"

"Goodbye Miss. Marni! Take care, and look after Gourry Dear!"

"Urk!" The jealously came back to me full force.

And so our slightly bigger group, headed out of the rebuilding Verlhine, towards the Tantibus Mountains in search for the legend of Aeturna's Thesis.


	24. The Tantibus Mountains

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

**A/N: IMPORTANT!: Sorry if there hasn't be or won't be an update for a few days! The FF website keeps giving me error screens so please be patient...I'm trying myself :') I haven't forgotten about you guys!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

It was a gruelling journey, just a day ago we'd made our way out of the Atlas Kingdom, travelling through the bustling high streets at the height of winter. One at a time we'd each made a literal slip along the slippery cobbled roads, earning a few minor injuries. I was still burning inside since leaving the Healer's, with nothing else to think about other than impending danger, I fell back on a gathering cloud of jealous anger. Gourry stood behind me in a long conversation with Marni, which I couldn't ignore much longer. Their conversation was by far more interesting than Zel and Amelia's, or at least I didn't want to break up their quality time.

"What was your brother's name?"

"Oriaus"

"That's a interesting name, what origin is it?"

"Oh, it was actually my Mother's idea. He was named after my Farther."

"What was your brother like?" _Gourry you're on thin ice there pal. Not just literally._

"Very brave, a great older brother. He used to take me on little adventures, and we'd get in trouble when we got home after dark!" She started giggling about her nostalgic memories.

"It's really nice. That you got along with your brother so well."

"Do you have any siblings ?" I could swear my ears twitched, he'd never talked about his family, let alone where he came from.

"Uh, yeah quite a few, but..."

"Do you not get along with them?"

"I've had some difficulties with my brothers in the past." He was blunt but even so, it was lot more information than he'd ever given me.

"You have siblings now huh?" I growled sourly, stopping to turn back to Gourry.

"Uh, yeah I must have forgotten to mention it." He simply, clearly oblivious to my anger.

"No kidding, considering I've told you about my family. I even let you meet them! You haven't even told me where the hell you're from!" he just remained staring at me, looking slightly hurt as I unleashed my anger. When he didn't apologize I 'hmphed' and stormed ahead of the group.

"Miss. Lina!" Amelia called out from behind, wanting to keep the group together for love and justice. I brushed her off and quickened my pace, leaving them in my dust.

* * *

Darkness crept up almost instantly, snow began to pelt down from the clouds, making it all the more difficult to climb the Tantibus mountains. We'd reached the beginning of the Mountain Range just after hours of walking along the old dirt road. The group had been trudging up the make shift, icy path along the cliff faces for the past two hours, and we were making good progress, despite the occasional further slip.

"Miss. Lina, we should really consider finding some shelter for the night!" Amelia yelled through the storm, her voice barely audible in the thick wind.

"Quit whining."

"Amelia's right Lina, we can't see a damn thing out here, it's getting dangerous!" Zelgadis backed her up.

"Lighting." A burst of light energy emerged in my hand, shining around me. "There. Now keep walking."

"Lina. Just face it, this isn't going to be a one night journey! People have been searching for this thing for centuries!" he kept pushing, eventually I ignored him long enough for him to carefully push past me, shoving me slightly into the rocky mountain face. He trudged up the incline before calling back. "I've found shelter, we'll stop for the night here. Got it Lina?"

"Whatever Zel." I answered back, earning me a grunt and rolled eyes. His rocky hand extended to the face of the mountain, stepping back he prepared a spell.

"Damu Brass!" Under normal circumstances, Zel would probably have caused an avalanche, however he'd concentrated his spell, creating a cave like structure within the rock.

"You sure this is stable?" I nudged past him.

"Positive. Quit sulking and get us a fire together before we freeze." I grunted, but gave in producing a small fire ball which I controlled, centring it's power into the middle of the cave, preventing it from exploding and burning us under its usual fiery power.

I walked out the mouth of the cave back into the snow as my companions gathered around the fire, huddling for warmth. "You coming?" Zel's monotone voice came from behind me.

"Later. I'm going to check out the area." I shrugged, slowly pacing the wide snowy ledge of our cave. I moved towards the edge of the far side, squinting through the grey mist of the snowstorm. A towering rocky cliff stood in front of me, it looked like an easy enough climb, with jagged rocks and steep inclines. But maybe it was a wise idea to wait until daylight to climb that beast, after all.

I wonder what sort of secrets are hidden in Aeturna's Thesis, whether there will be any information on my role of being the Knightmare. Or maybe how to defeat dark lords and the highest ranking Mazoku? I rubbed my hands in delight, and coldness to generate heat. Just thinking about the possibility of finding the legendary source of dark knowledge made me giddy with excitement.

I continued slightly up the inclining path, holding close to the sharp rocky wall for security. I shuffled along for a good five minutes until another mountain's silhouette came into view, then another, then I stopped counting. It was of course named the Tantibus Mountain 'Range', but it would take a lifetime to search all these mountains. I growled in frustration, _I'd rather be in a nice warm bed back in town, stuffing my face._ I took another moment to admire the unusual structures surrounding the horizon, the peaks were menacing, sharp and pointing violently at the tips. The shadows of mountains stood out boldly, even in the pitch-blackness of the night sky.

A snowflake pelting me in the eye was all the convincing I needed to get back into shelter. I wrapped my cloak closer to my body, hiding my face amongst the faux fur. I approached the inviting firelight of the cave, Amelia and Marni had huddled to the far corner of the cavern, fast asleep. Zel and Gourry sat finishing the last of their daily rations, I must have been out longer than five minutes.

"Hey Lina! Where'dya go?" Gourry perked up from his meal noticing my return, I brushed it off giving him a blunt reply.

"Just for a walk. I'm going to bed. Night." I threw my cloak on the stone cold floor, plumping up my makeshift fur pillow before hitting the hay.

"Without eating anything?" _Damn!_

"Not hungry. Night." _So very hungry. _I tucked my knees to my chest, holding in the sounds of my stomach rumbling. There was a slight mumbling behind me, which I chose to ignore drifting off to sleep with an empty stomach.

* * *

My stomach growling woke me up reluctantly. I was ravenous and I couldn't ignore it for all the pride in the world. _For Cepheid's sake I'd just climbed half a mountain! _I turned over feeling a slight weight over my body, adjusting to the light I noticed a dark blue coat draped over me. _Gourry's. Stupid Jellyfish, nice try but you're not gonna win me back that easily._ Carefully, as not to make a sound I slipped away from my 'bed' and tip toed over to the rations, helping myself to a loaf of Fruit bread. _That hits the spot! _I hummed quietly to myself in happiness, reunited with my food at last. My body almost hit the stalactite decorated ceiling in fright when something clamped down on my shoulder. I bit my tongue containing the surprised shriek trying not to wake the others, and grabbed the closest projectile, which happened to be the remaining loaf of bread. I dropped my stance, when I realised I was face to face with none other than my own bodyguard.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" he chuckled quietly.

"You didn't _scare _me! I was... practicing battle techniques." I bluffed, blatantly even Gourry would spot the lie a mile off, I don't even know why I bothered.

"Uh-huh. What are you doing up anyway? I thought you were asleep."

"I _was_ asleep! What the hell are you doing up?"

"Standing guard obviously!" _Fair point._

"Whatever." I took a bite of the remaining morsel.

"Hey, you were hungry after all! I thought it was weird you said you weren't hungry! Your always hungry!"

"Gee thanks."

"Are you sick?" He placed a large hand on my forehead, practically blinding me in the process. My face heated up, but I remained still. "Hmm you're kinda hot Lina" Boom! My face went pure crimson. "H-hey Lina! Are you okay-"

"I-I'm fine! Just leave me alone, I'm going back to bed." I stomped away trying to appear dignified, noticing Gourry's crestfallen face in the corner. I grumbled, lying back on my cloak, ignoring Gourry's blatant peace offering. I closed my eyes hearing his footsteps walking away. Until I felt a slight weight, graze across my body, my body shot up.

"What are you doing Gourry?"

He ignored my retort, and continued to drape his coat over me. "You'll catch a cold if you don't stay warm."

"I don't get colds, Gourry. I'm Lina Inverse."

He huffed under his breath, the countless times he'd heard that line. "Everybody gets colds Lina."I rolled my eyes, thumping back down my back turned away from him. Stupid Jellyfish. "Night Lina." His voice whispered out to me, hopefully. I ignored him, feigning sleep. Gourry released a disappointed sigh, getting up to turn away. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, _sure I was angry with him but he'd always try so hard to make me happy. _

"Goodnight Gourry." I replied, this time with more heart. Smiling to myself, I hid my face in his coat, pulling it closer around my petite form. This time I really did start to drift off, my eyes shot open when I felt a hand on my head, gently playing with my red hair. The gentle gesture sending me to sleep even more, I let him continue, secretly enjoying the feeling, gently sending me to sleep.

* * *

"Right, we all ready?!" It was a warm morning, the sun's rays reflecting off the multiply cliff faces, intensifying the Mountains' brilliant pitch-black shade. It looked eve n more menacing in the daylight, allowing us to admire the sheer number of peaks in the Mountain range.

I lead the group along the same path I'd taken last night, the snowflakes calmly falling from above. Behind me was Gourry, then Marni, then and Amelia who was followed by Zel. We marched in single file along the narrow snowy path until we turned the corner; I stood hands on hips proud of my 'achievement'.

"Well, where should we go first?"

"T-there's hundreds of them!" Amelia gaped in shock at the Mountain Range, as I did last night. "Miss. Lina, how are we possibly going to find anything?"

"By splitting up." I turned back to Zelgadis, he was always the sensible one, so even I had to trust his judgement. "Half of us will go towards the left, the other half right, if we find anything we will use a signal."

"That will be the best way to cover as much ground as possible." Marni added her expert opinion. "What groups shall we take?"

Zel coughed and spoke up before anyone could answer. "You, Amelia and I will take left. Lina and Gourry take right!"

"What? Why do we only get two people?!"

"Because, you're 'Lina Inverse' that's why." Zel smirked at my old best buddy's favourite line. I growled at him. "You'll surely be capable as the only sorceress, besides you and your bodyguard need to stick together right!"

"B-but-"

"Just do it. I'm sick of hearing these late night lover's quarrels, make up and enjoy your romantic journey."

"ZEL YOU-"

"Bye Lina, Good luck! And Gourry, don't say anything stupid or Lina will drop kick you off the mountain." He pulled the two shrine maidens along in the opposite direction, waving behind to us in mockery.

"Lina what's a 'lover's quarrel'? Is it edible?"

**"RAAAAAHHGG!"  
**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

A/N: I'll be lengthening update times from now because I have a bad writer's block for my next story, and I don't want to keep you waiting so sorry but please be patient! ^^

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

We'd been walking through a wide tunnel for the past ten minutes, in total silence, just us two. At least it got us out of the snow, but it also left us in a pretty awkward situation. Ever since yesterday I was feeling pissed off, I didn't even know why myself. It was just like it always used to be, just me and Gourry, on the road alone. Usually the silences would be comfortable, but for some reason it just allowed me to build up steam.

Gourry kicked a stone along the floor, the sound of skipping echoing off the hollow walls. "Would you quit that!" I snapped. He shrank back in confused fear.

"W-what did I do?"

"Nothing! Forget it!" _Damn it Lina, pull yourself together. I guess I'm just stir crazy, trapped in this damn tunnel for so long, there doesn't even appear to be any end to it._ Gourry braved it, catching up to walk alongside me, his presence clear under my light spell.

"Lina, what's wrong you've been acting pretty pissy recently!" I shot him a glare, making him retreat. He took a gulp and tried again. "Maybe 'pissy' was a bit harsh. But you're ignoring me, and you blow up over the slightest thing I do!" He was reduced to waving his arms in desperation, he looked like a prat, too afraid to say what he really felt just in case I'd fireball him. "Did I do something to upset you?" He took a pause, allowing me to answer. I turned to keep walking, truthfully I didn't know why it upset me so much, but ever since leaving the Healer's, everything just built up. "Lina! Wait!" He called to me hopefully, I rolled my eyes mentally and quicken my pace until I felt a firm hand grasp my left arm. "Lina, stop it now! What's wrong? I'm getting tired of you ignoring me! If I've done something wrong just tell me alright?" Gourry was in serious mode, one of the most important things to him seemed to be the relationships between him and the people around him. Whenever something got out of hand, he'd desperately try to fix things before damage was done. I took a deep sigh, the guilt finally got through to me, swallowing my sense of pride.

"I don't know why I'm angry. Just ever since yesterday, when you were talking to Marni, about your family. You've known her for barely two months and yet you tell her about your past so easily!" The fire caught alight inside me, the more I talked about it the angrier I was becoming. "I've know you for what? Four years now, and I don't even know where you're from, let alone anything about your family, even when I asked you in the past, you'd always brush it off as something unimportant! Sure, at first I didn't talk about my past much but you knew where I was from, you knew about my deathly fear of my own sister, AND not to mention I let you meet my family a few weeks ago!" That rant required a lot of recovery panting, but I will admit it felt good to get off my chest. I took a deep breath. "I can't help but feel a little hurt."

I lifted my head to look him in the eye, my breath caught in my throat seeing his rare expression. He looked deathly serious, slightly pale and haunted, like I'd hit a nerve somehow. I stepped back slightly nervous by his change in demeanour, my face relaxing from a frown into a solid stare. "I understand why it may have upset you Lina." My eyes grew at his tone of voice, the unfamiliar tone he used when he said my voice, almost disappointed. "But before you think I'm betraying your trust, consider this; maybe I haven't told you about my past because I don't want you involved." A lump formed in my throat at the coldness in his voice, he'd never talked down to me like this before. "My past is something I can't deny, but I will avoid it at all costs." I broke eye contact, shocked by his outburst, allowing him to stride past me. I never expected him to react like this, but maybe, I should have taken a hint over the years he'd avoid revealing his personal information. There was a long painful silence, Gourry's footsteps stopped and I heard him sigh, after a while his voice called back to me. "...Lina?"

My back was turned, my light spell fading from distraction; I didn't want to reply, not after the way he spoke to me. That wasn't the Gourry I knew. He tried again, cautiously reaching out, his fingers grazed my arm slightly and I pulled away under the contact. "I'm sorry Lina. I didn't mean to say that-"

"You did." My voice was cautiously quiet, scared I'd take another wrong step. "This is what you meant. That was the old Gourry. The one you don't want me to know about." He made a hollow noise, he let me continue but I had nothing else to say.

"...You're right. I was different, I was always the same person but I had to be stronger back then, any weakness was out of the question, so I created that side of myself, to get by." He chuckled sourly to himself and took a shaky breath. "But I never want you to see that side of me. Ever. That's why I can't tell you about the past."

"We've all done bad things in the past, which we can't change. No matter how much we want to." A memory of my discovery of the forbidden spell flashed into the back of mind subconsciously. "Even if one day, you wanted to open up to me, you know that it won't change how I feel about you as a person, right?" Gourry chuffed a bitter laugh in denial, making my body swiftly spin around, staring at him square in the eye.

"So what? You've done some bad things in the past you're not proud of. So? You didn't dwell on them, you kept every person around you completely fooled by this carefree attitude of yours. You're the strongest person I know, and the most genuine and kind person I have ever met. Your past isn't going to change that." I took a 'threatening' stance on my tiptoes, still reaching barely above his shoulder. Gourry matched my glare, but I could tell I'd cracked his shield.

"It's beyond bad Lina."

"And casting a spell, which could destroy the world in a fifty-fifty chance for my own selfish desires isn't?" I replied just as icy. _That shut him up. _Speaking of icy, it was getting pretty darn cold again. I shivered involuntarily under the coldness, Gourry took a deep breath and frowned, his eyes closed in deep concentration. He sighed in defeat under my glare, his hand sought mine his gloved fingers intertwining with mine, he squeezed my hand for comfort. His actions melted away my anger, making me back down, allowing him time to speak. It was an unnerving feeling, as he held onto me in a bittersweet gesture, his face looked pained and full of sorrow recollecting his past.

"Gourry, I don't want you tell me about your past if it makes you uncomfortable, but I don't want you to hide from me anymore." He opened his eyes, his pupils moved to me as I spoke, the expression never left his face. "You're bottling something up inside you, constantly faking this happy-go-lucky attitude of yours so we don't worry. But the longer I've known you the more I've sensed something you're hiding from me." My eyes were pleading to him, he'd always help me through the hard times, but he wouldn't let me return the favour. "Please Gourry!"

Gourry turned his head upward unable to look me in the eye, I sank unconfidently, until he began to speak. "I come from Elmekia." My breath hitched in my throat, Elmekia as in the corrupt, war zone, driven to ruin by its power hungry King. I hadn't heard many details, Elmekia was always the place no one would dare travel, its surrounding area is apparently a wasteland of battle ground, spreading across a ten mile radius. I'd never come close enough to see for myself, but no one dared speak of it.

Someone as decent and kind-hearted as Gourry, came from Elmekia? I couldn't make sense of it, but I squeezed his hand in reassurance to my confusion, encouraging him to continue. He took a shaky breath "I lived with my large family, six siblings, my Mother and...Father." The way he referred to his own father, I could tell there was a strong hatred, for whatever reason. "As you may know, Elmekia is a corrupt country, built on twisted mentality and warped ethics, my Father partially responsible."

My eyes grew in horror, Gourry was so closely related to some one of such pure, twisted evil. Gourry of all people, he'd certainly hid that from the people around him. "Most of my life in Elmekia was spent in confinement, I was forced into hiding with my Mother and siblings. I ran away at the age of sixteen stealing the Sword of Light, although it was rightfully my inheritance. It had caused so much rivalry and grief between my family, I just wanted to destroy it. Although I was the second eldest, the sword was passed on to me, rather than my older brother, purely for my skill. My older brother felt nothing but pure hatred towards me, on multiple attempts he tried to kill me, just to posses the sword of light. I didn't get along with any of my other known siblings either. My younger brother was always cold towards me, and I never saw my sisters as they'd be separated from us as they trained as shrine maidens, and us as soldiers. I have six known siblings, I don't even know if they are alive, but my Father led my Mother into a false sense of security, leading her into a fake marriage, which she couldn't escape from or she would be executed. She was forced to provide an heir for my Father, and refused to leave him despite her mistreatment. He was a cold, cruel human being, who only cared about power and the Sword of Light, but I will always admire my Mother's strength, as all she ever wanted was to keep her family safe and happy. For our own good, she put up with his disgusting ways, and no matter what she kept a happy face in front of us. But I always knew she was hiding." I was so engrossed in Gourry's memories, I barely noticed the single tear stream down his face.

"You treasured her so much didn't you..." I reached up to wipe away the tear, in an unusual act of affection as her opened his heart to me. He merely showed a sad smile through the pain, looking back to me. "You don't have to say anymore Gourry. I understand, your life may have led you to acts you regret, but from what I hear, you're just like your Mother." His eyes grew in surprise at my words. "You kept strong through the pain, and you did what you could, only for the best, just to keep the people around you safe and happy. Right?" I smiled lovingly back, waiting for a reply. His hand reached up to mine resting against his face, and he clung to it for a long moment, until he pulled me close pressing his face into my hair. Not in the slightest uncomfortable, I wrapped my arms around him returning the firm, affectionate hug.

* * *

Now for any normal *cough* couple, this would have been a heart warming and possibly romantic moment. Not for Lina Inverse, because I just can't seem to catch a break, it seems the world gets a kick out of my misfortune. So there we were, Gourry and I in the middle of an ominous tunnel through the Tantibus mountains, huddled together basking off each other's warmth. Everything was perfect, we were completely alone, and I couldn't be happier. Gourry pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against mine. This time I was fully prepared as he began to lean in, I let my eyes drift close taking advantage of the privacy. Suddenly we were ripped out of our perfect moment together with a rumbling noise, his grasp on me tightened slightly but I ignored it, my head whipping around to the sound of the approaching rumble. My heart sped up, sensing the sound closing in on us, faster than expected until it became a deafening crash. A cloud of dust from the shadows of where we'd just walked was fast approaching, the ceiling collapsing in its wake, stalactites impaled the thick stone floor under their falling weight.

"An avalanche?!-Ack!" I was thrust by to the side by Gourry, a stalactite had just violently impaled where I was standing. I shuddered in relief.

"Don't just stare Lina, we need to get out of here!" He grabbed my unresponsive hand, dragging me along the narrowing tunnel. The wreckage was gaining on us, the ceiling just ahead began to cave in, Gourry jumped to dodge a few rocks. I considered casting Ray Wing, but decided against it, noting the sharp ceiling just grazing the top of our heads. Gourry's long legs gave him the advantage of out running the falling boulders, _I would kill for a good figure, and this is one of the reasons why. _I lost concentration momentarily, my boot snagged on the disintegrating cave floor, sending me crashing onto the jagged ground. I groaned, pulling myself up hastily, covered in grazes. I was perfectly capable of catching up but Gourry couldn't help but interfere. Reaching back he roughly hoisted me into his arms, a surprised shriek escaping me. He ignored my protests sprinting towards the approaching source of daylight, when the earth seemed to shake violently under us. We watched in dismay as the exit to the tunnel caved in before our eyes, we were trapped between a rock and a hard place, _once again excuse the pun._

"BARRIER!" As a desperate attempt to save us from being crushed by the falling rocks either side, I cast a physical barrier, the weight of the falling structure pushing down on me, almost hoping to break my concentration and therefore break through the spell. I held it until the rumbling faded, into the occasional pebble skipping across the floor. When I felt the 'tunnel' was once again stable, I allowed the spell to fade.

"Phew." I wiped the sweat from my brow, opening my eyes to evaluate our situation. The 'tunnel' was non-existent, leaving me and a hopeless Gourry packed close together in a claustrophobic space.

"That was way too close." Gourry looked pale, like he was about to collapse himself. I was momentarily thankful for the 'interruption', it seemed like I had my old Gourry back. I smiled at him sub consciously, which he seemed to notice, giving me a smile of his own looking down to me. I blushed realising our close proximity.

"You didn't have to carry me you know! I could have ran the rest of the way no problem!" I pushed out of his grasp, walking a pointless few centimetres away from him.

"I know, but you looked hurt, I didn't want to risk it. Besides, since you're so short-"

"-What?!"

"Nothing." This is going to be interesting, just me and the Jellyfish brain, trapped like this until we can find a way out which won't cause the rest of the Mountain to fall on us. I huffed pressing up against the far, yet very close, rock wall.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here."

"Yeah, but don't you think we should wait for the rocks to settle. We don't want to set off another avalanche."

"Excuse me? You're the one who cause the avalanche in the first place! If you hadn't have kicked that stupid rock, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"That's stupid! Or maybe you caused it with all your shouting..." He smirked giving me a sly look.

"AS IF!"

"Lina..." He started waving his arms in a warning manner, approaching me.

"WHAT-"

"Shh! You're doing it again!" he whispered harshly, I turned my back on him.

"It wasn't me." I replied simply, turning my back on him, rewarding me with a relieved sigh from Gourry, then a giggle. I flicked my head back around with a questioning look on my face. "What?"

"It's just nice, in a weird way. It's just like old times! Just you and me, you yelling at me for the slightest thing and me being a 'Jellyfish'. I miss it." He leaned back against the rocky wall, and I walked over in confusion. _Miss it? I didn't think we'd changed that much, maybe things really have been different since the whole drama._ I pouted in disappointment.

"You don't really think we've changed...do you?"

He looked up at me with a slight sadness hidden in his expression. "It's been tough, we're still the same people, but we've been through so much recently, we haven't had a chance to really lay back and enjoy our time together." I blushed unknowingly in the dark at his mention of 'quality time'.

"I guess you're right. It's been ages since we've had a proper meal, we haven't fought over food in months!" I giggled, reminiscing the pleasant memories. Gourry's hand ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Yeah, and you haven't blown up a bandit gang in a while either. I kind of miss it."

"What about the other night?"

"A. You were drunk. B. There were only five. It doesn't count." He answered as a matter of fact. I pouted my hard work gone unnoticed. But nonetheless, I started laughing at his logic. "So...what now?" The cliché phrase would have been awkward, but it was Gourry could think to say in the given situation. I was leaning against Gourry's side, in an attempted to keep warm in the winter temperature.

"We wait for a bit until it's safe then we blast our way out of here. What else?!" I cracked my knuckles, warming up for a powerful spell only to have Gourry's hand pull down on my shoulder, forcing me into a sitting position next to him.

"Not so fast. Just try and relax for while, the rocks aren't going anywhere." He yawned in his usual carefree manner. I huffed like a bored child, then started playing with some pebbles on the ground for entertainment.

After a small silence Gourry spoke up, although I wish he didn't. "Hey Lina?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so angry yesterday when we were leaving the Healer's?"

"Huh? How'd you remember something like that?" I gaped at him, not fully understanding the implications.

"That's when you started ignoring me, before the conversation with Marni! When I asked, Zelgadis said something about you being jealous..." I squeaked next to him and began stuttering.

"T-that's a stupid assumption, what the hell would the beautiful Lina Inverse be jealous of?!"

"I dunno. Me being surrounded by a hoard of Shrine Maidens?" He replied off-handedly, _bulls eye._

"N-no don't be absurd Gourry!"

"Hmm? Really? Then what was it?"

"Nothing!" I said!

"You were jealous of something Lina." He sang annoyingly, prying the answer from me.

"Since when did you become so smart anyway?!"

"Hey, no changing the subject!"

"Leave me alone Gourry or I swear I'll kick your ass!" I stormed away, which in the confined space was pretty hopeless.

"Lina." I heard his voice call from behind me, teasingly.

"What do you want?" Before I knew it, Gourry's arm had snaked around my waist pulling me toward him once again.

"You don't have to hide it from me. You already told me, remember?" My face was crimson, why_ was I so worked up about it. He was right! We'd both confessed our feelings to each other. _"You don't need to keep up this Lina Inverse act around me okay? Just forget your reputation and admit it!" I looked up into his cobalt blue eyes.

"Admit what?"

"You were jealous" SMACK! "Ow, Lina!"

"I do NOT get jealous!" Gourry rubbed his head where I'd hit him in my rage, looking to me with his pleading eyes. "Serves you right!" Stomping away again I took a seat on the floor of the cave to cool off, Gourry naturally following me.

"I guess I'll never break through that barrier of yours." Gourry laughed next to me, he just wasn't giving up! "But, actually, I think it's really cute!" He laughed as my crimson face turned ruby red to match my eyes.

"S-stop it!" I whined helplessly, unable to use a deserving Dragon Slave in the small space. I dropped my head into my knees and growled.

"Sorry Lina. I couldn't resist, it's fun to wind you up."

"You are going to get such a Dragon Slave when we're done here!"" that earned me another laugh from Gourry, pulling me into his lap, holding me against his chest. I sighed in defeat, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, waiting for the moment where we could make our escape. _But in the mean time, I guess he's right, let's just enjoy our time together, like the old days._


	26. Opposition and Answers

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

A/N: Thank you for being patient! Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

We were trudging through the rising snow beneath our feet, making our way slowly around the left side of the Mountain. Lina and Gourry had gone off in the opposite direction, hoping to cover more ground by splitting up to find Aeturna's Thesis. I couldn't help but wonder whether my answer would be hidden in it's unique knowledge. Ever since the battle against Shabranigdo in Taforashia, I promised to aid Amelia back in her home city, Seyruun. She had her duties as Princess to worry about, but she promised me access to the many Seyruun libraries and archives. I couldn't be more thankful, although it sounded like a bribe to follow her back to Seyruun, I felt like I was indebted to her. Speaking of the Seyruun Princess, she was currently attempting a 90 degree climb up the icy cliff face, in search for the perfect perch for her 21st justice pose since we'd left. I remained grounded next to Marni, who, new to the 'Travelling with Lina Inverse' experience, was finding it hard to keep up. She lay on the ground in utter exhaustion, using a minor recovery to get herself back on her feet.

"Amelia, I'm not going to catch you if you fall down!" I reasoned in an attempt to keep the group moving, sensing the impending lack of visibility from the growing storm.

"I'll be fine...Mr. Zelgadis..." she panted climbing the last stretch. I rolled my eyes, it was going to a long journey anyway without us stopping constantly for the slightest thing. CRASH!

I whipped my head over to the source of the explosion, coming from the right. Amelia took the hint and cautiously floated down next to me.

"What on earth was that?!" Marni had made a speedy recovery, her body whipping into a sitting position.

"Miss. Lina! Mr. Gourry! I hope they're okay!"

"I'd say that much for Lina. She probably just Dragon Slaved him for making a stupid comment or something." I sighed in defeat, along with Amelia.

"Yeah, I swear, just when things start to turn around for those two..." I patted her shoulder reassuring her.

"Goodness, I hope 's okay!"

"He'll be fine, he takes up to about ten Dragon Slaves a day, not including the odd fireball and kick in the groin. Come on, let's keep moving! There's plenty of mountain to keep searching."

The girls eventually made the right decision to follow me. I really hope one of use makes progress soon, we'll end up freezing to death out here. I scanned my companions, Marni was suitably over dressed, layers of coats and scarves piled on, in contrast to Amelia's more subtle choice of attire, which in comparison could barely keep a slight breeze out. As the Princess of Seyruun, you'd think she'd invest in some warm clothing once in a while. I evaluated my situation, Marni trudged ahead strongly leaving me and Amelia behind, I took the chance to remove my top coat, throwing it over the Princess' shoulders. She looked up at me wide eyed in question. " , what are you doing? You'll freeze!"

I turned my head hiding my slight embarrassment, "I'm made of stone Amelia, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you right now!" I tried to sound like I didn't care but no matter how I planned it, it came out more affectionate than I'd hoped. I relaxed in relief as she giggled a thank you in reply, and turned back to smile at her, continuing up the incline as the search continued.

* * *

"Achoo!" Gourry tensed beside me under the sudden noise, waking him up.

"Lina! Can you at least try not to sneeze so loudly?" His sharp whisper pierced through the darkness, allowing me to locate him in the dark. I rubbed my nose with my glove, giving him a glare.

"Oh yeah like I can help that Jellyfish, someone's probably just talking about my genius and beauty!" I beamed smugly.

"Pfft. Or you caught a cold from this damned snow storm."

"Shut up Jellyfish." I rolled my eyes, crawling over to the blocked exit. It had been a good hour or two since the avalanche had caused the tunnel to cave in, trapping me and Gourry inside. We'd agreed to allow the structure to settle before firing off any drastic spells, which would end up crushing us in the process. I blew into my hands, rubbing them together to generate heat. "Right, let's see. A spell which can cut through layers of rock without causing the whole mountain to collapse on top of us..." I rested my head in my hand, in deep thought.

"You know, if I'm careful enough I could use my sword." Gourry piped in, nudging me back to face the wall.

"Your sword? That lousy thing can't cut through a Mazoku! Stand back and let the experts give it a go!" I pulled back my hands in a spell casting stance.

"Who's the jellyfish now? Remember, I have the Blast Sword!"

"You brought that thing with you! What if you lost it?" I went ballistic. The Blast Sword is the sharpest blade in existence, magically enchanted to be able to slice through any material, yet unable to cut through the dimensions, unlike my Ragna Blade. Gourry and I had found it around the time we travelled with Luke and Melina. If the swordsman was even to drop the sword while unsheathed, it would slice through the earth itself, once again allowing it to become lost.

"Yeah!" He look at me like I was stupid. "We're facing a pretty strong enemy... possibly, so it's best to be prepared. Besides, I haven't lost it yet see?" Gourry's hand reached to unsheathe it to prove his achievement, I gasped in horror.

"Put it back!" I whisper yelled, even despite the volume he paled under my command. _Still got it!_

"*Sigh* You worry too much Lina." He walked towards me, just when I thought he was giving up he reached out a finger, poking my nose. In response I reached out my jaw to bite him, missing as he twirled back to the wall. I shrank back my stomach dropping as he once again unsheathed the Blast Sword, hurling the blade with great concentration into the thick rocky wall. There was a loud rumbling, followed by some falling dust above me, instantly I cast a barrier over our heads. Just seconds later there was a loud crashing, the wall disintegrating before him reduced to a pile of rubble.

_I guess I misjudged the Blast Sword. _ Gourry sheathed the blade, stretching his muscles in a cocky manner before giving me a 'told you' face. I shoved past him, sprinting to the light, leaving him in my dust.

"Daylight! It's been so long!" I threw my body into the surrounding pile of powdery snow with a happy squeal. Inhaling the fresh air and stretching out a snow angel in the snow beneath me. I lay there for quite a while, basking in the winter afternoon sun, the heat radiating onto me despite the icy chill of the ground. It was too quiet. I squinted one eye open, Gourry's smirking face was barely millimetres from mine.

"AHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I flung a fist at his face, somehow missing and Gourry's own hand wrapped around my fist. He laughed at my rosy cheeks, caught off guard by the surprise. The sound of his laughter uncurled my fist, relaxing in his hand, my frown faded into a tiny smile. Sensing a chance he wouldn't get a fireball to the face, Gourry leaned down the extra millimetre, pressing his lips to mine in a rare gesture of affection. It was still new to me, and he still managed to catch me off guard every time he did it. My eyes eventually drifted closed, enjoying the precious moment which had been taken away from us.

I ignored the icy dampness, slowly seeping through my clothes, I ignored the occasional snowflake which annoyingly melted on my face. Everything was between me and Gourry, nothing else mattered. Just as the kiss began to deepen, I felt a shift in atmosphere which I couldn't ignore. Reluctantly, I peeked one eye open, adjusting to the bright sun-

"Well, this is quite the development!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHH! FIREBALL!" Gourry sprang back, petrified by my unexpected spell, barely missing a few strands of his golden hair. The trickster priest simply shifted to the left to dodge the spell, crashing into a distant peak. "XELLOS YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU F****** NAMAGOMI! FLARE ARROW!" He lifted his staff in front of his face, destroying the perfectly aimed projectile. He chuckled in response to my attempt.

"FINE TOO EASY! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT! DARKNESS BEYOND TWILIGHT, CRIMSON BEYOND BLOOD THAT FLOWS, BURIED IN THE STREAM OF TIME..."

Gourry had just picked himself off the floor, recovering from the shock of a close range fireball. I heard him shriek girlishly before shouting at me. _Oh, hell no! I'm way too pissed to stop now!_

"Lina! You'll blow up the whole Mountain range! Don't be so tactless!" I ignored him, a vein pulsing in my head, that bastard was going down! I took one last glare at the cheery priest. The ball of pure, Shabranigdo sourced power, burning in my clutches.

"...IS WHERE YOU POWER GROWS, I'LL PLEDGE MYSELF TO CONQUER ALL THE FOES WHO STAND, BEFORE THE MIGHTY GIFT BESTOWED IN MY UNWORTHY HANDS, LET THE FOOLS WHO STAND BEFORE ME BE DESTROYED BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSES!"

"YOUR GOING DOWN YOU BASTARD MAZOKU!" I hurled my hands behind my head ready to unleash my power. My spell was at its peak, ready to wipe that stupid smirk off his cocky face!

"DRAGON SLA-" Gourry's quick thinking had just stopped my spell a millisecond before I fired it off. Before I could utter the rest of the word, his lips crushed against mine, silencing me. I stared in total shock, my spell dropping hopelessly out of my control, dissipating into thin air. After a moment, he found it safe to pull away, he gripped my shoulders tightly, staring into my face sternly.

"Well, well. I couldn't have done better myself ! Congratulations!" Xellos mocked, with a half-assed round of applause.

"-uh..uh" Gourry looked back to me, I'd forgotten the whole reason for casting a Dragon Slave in the first place. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to regain my bearings. "W-what was...that?"

"It's a little trick you're Dad taught me." Gourry beamed, proud of his discovery. "I didn't think it would actually work!" _D-dad?! _My head had a miniature explosion; I sagged against Gourry in utter embarrassment, forgetting about our unwelcome guest.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your little 'moment' but I have some business to settle with you...Miss Lina." I shuddered sensing the arising sense of blood lust, temporarily pushing the situation with Gourry aside, I looked into Xellos' open eyes, as he hovered just above us.

"What do you want?" I pushed my voice with confidence, despite my short-circuiting brain.

"Tell me, Miss. Lina. Is it true? That you've come searching for the legendary Thesis of Aeturna?" Xellos' grin stretched eerily, he stared through me with murderous intentions. Clearly we must have stepped in Mazoku territory.

"What if I am? I thought our objectives were unrelated." My glare was solid, out of the corner of my eye, I stood my arms crossed in a fearless position, the best way to deal with a pissed off Mazoku.

"Hm. I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Miss. Lina. Of course, I never revealed my objective to you."

"As a high ranking Mazoku, you want to interfere with Hellmaster's plan. Am I correct?" Not even a jolt. He just continued, his gaze frozen hungrily on me.

"That. Is a secret."

I huffed in frustration. "What would any being gain from existence becoming delved into the pits of Hell? Nothing. On this world, you work for Beastmaster Zelas, a naturally high ranking authority in the Hierarchy of Greater beings. By completing his objective, Hellmaster will therefore rule over every being, including your precious Beastmaster, and...therefore you." I thrust a finger in his direction, patronising him in return. "I've figured out that much Xellos. However, why would you want to stop me from finding the Thesis? That's what I want to know!"

I stood strong, next to Gourry, who I could tell was shitting bricks next to me, as was I. The first rule in survival is never piss of a Mazoku, especially not the first general of one of Cepheid's followers. I gulped through the painful silence, my being stared down by the Mazoku above me. He could easily kill me, in just a single flick of his wrist, but he didn't. He was toying with us, for some reason. I waited for some sign of movement patiently, my heart pounding.

"You're a rather persistent young lady Miss. Lina, why are you so confident if you can't even decide whether the Thesis is truly legendary or not?" Then I realised, I wasn't in safe hands anymore.

"Hang on! It was YOU! YOU caused that avalanche, you almost killed us you bastard!" I bounced up and down hopelessly trying to rip him to pieces.

"That was the plan, obviously."

"Why? I thought my death wasn't in your agenda?!"

"True, you are a rather interesting specimen of power." He floated to our level hungrily, a blood thirsty aura surrounding him. Gourry growled stepping in front of me in protection. "Why don't we just settle on this? As the Knightmare, your potential power could become a threat to even the likes of the highest ranking Mazoku, including Hellmaster."

"So I do have a chance against his Knight! You said it yourself, so why don't you just let me go?" This didn't make any sense; we were just going around in circles. Xellos was approaching slowly yet strangely fast, my mind raced trying to find a fault in his plan. Gourry leaned into an aggressive stance, the Blast sword sheathed in front of me, Xellos barely twitched under the threat. That's it! Once again my Sorcery genius name had come through for me at the best time.

I carelessly jogged in front of the Blast sword, an accusing finger pointing at the approaching Mazoku. "You don't want me to look for Aeturna's Thesis because you know it exists." The priest froze on the spot, unexpectedly. "It holds the answers I need to gain my true power as the Knightmare, and you don't want me to find it because that would mean I could potentially become a threat..." Bingo. His open eyes frowned, his jaw tight. I ignored the rush of fear that came to me under his furious gaze. "I'm right again, aren't I Xellos?"

There was only the sound of the occasional snowy gust of wind, whipping through my cape, I kept my confident stance, awaiting approval. Before I could even think he charge towards me, his staff making contact with my abdomen at full force, a huge force of energy knocked me back centimetres from the cliff edge. I coughed up some blood through the internal injuries it had caused, lifting my head to see Gourry desperately trying to cut through the staff's shield. I watched, my heart jumping through my chest as Xellos pulled back to try the same attack, Gourry luckily parried to the right just in time. It went on like that for a while, until Xellos unexpectedly sent a strong kick into Gourry, sending him crashing onto the snowy ground.

"Gourry!" I used all the strength I could muster, propping myself up on my elbows, gasping in shock as the Priest teleported behind me. I hurriedly prepared a fireball, in an attempt to give me some time to react, but I was too late. He yanked me up his staff against my throat, slowly yet painfully choking me as he harshly whispered his demands in my ear.

"Now Miss. Lina, it would be a real shame to kill you, so let's cooperate. Leave, never come back and leave Hellmaster's little plot to me. Understand?"

"LINA!" Gourry had recovered, charging towards us in an attempt to free me from the Mazoku grasp.

"GOURRY NO!" I gasped for air, whilst trying to warn Gourry of Xellos' upper hand in the situation. I was too late, Xellos lifted an effortless hand, aiming a painfully simple spell to the snowy ground beneath his feet. The spell struck, just in front of Gourry's feet, disintegrating the ground from physical existence.

"GOURRY!" I screamed in horror watching his body drop off through the cloud of explosion. I struggled tiredly in Xellos' grip, feeling pathetic and distraught. _He had to be alive. He couldn't just die like that! Not Gourry!_

In a moment of weakness I pelted my leg full force backward into Xellos' crotch, rewarding me with a satisfying howl of pain. So it seems some Mazoku are blessed the same as humans, I'll keep that in mind. I flung my body away from his reach, throwing my arms over the drop of the cliff edge when my heart sprang in relief, spotting Gourry's last resort grip on the crumbling overhang.

"GOURRY! GRAB MY HAND!" I shuffled, my body hanging dangerously off the edge, I didn't have much time to act before Xellos recovered his dignity. Relief hit me feeling Gourry's large hand clamp over mine, I planted my weight on the thin overhang of slippery rock, using all my strength to pull him to safety. I lost concentration feeling Xellos' bloodlust surge behind me, I squeezed my eyes shut feeling the advancing attack, in my last moment giving everything I had left into saving Gourry. I jolted in shock and relief as a strong blue light blew over me, causing a pillar like explosion surrounding Xellos' physical body. I ignored the godsend for the moment, making the most of my miracle and yanking Gourry with all my might, eventually dragging him safely onto the powdery ground next to my exhausted body.

"Are you two okay?!" My eyes flew open to the new voice.

"Marni?" I croaked, the younger healer leaned over me, casting some sort of healing spell. I sighed inwardly, feeling the energy rush back inside of my body. I was almost asleep in utter relaxation until I felt a hand on my head, I opened my eyes to look up at my protector, who looked a little worse for wear, with a few minor cuts on his face. He smiled down at me in thanks, I returned it with a thumbs up. "Lina Inverse isn't going down that easy!" I felt enough energy gather inside of me to return to the battle, turning I saw Zelgadis, holding his enchanted blade over Xellos' head ready to slam down. His attack was blocked by a barrier, created as Xellos raised his staff. The Princess of Seyruun took the opportunity to dash behind him, preparing an astral spell to weaken his link with the astral plain. I smiled to myself, _I'd taught her well! _

"Elmekia Lance!" the spell headed with great speed towards the target, Xellos easily dodging it with a smirk, unprepared to Amelia's little twist.

She threw her petite arms aside, releasing her power "BREAK!" The astral weakening spell exploded with a strong force, catching Xellos in its epicentre. I could feel his aura weakening, if only for the moment. I took the opportunity to act fast.

"Lord of the dreams that terrify, Sword of Cold and Darkness, free yourself from the Heaven's bonds, Become one with my Power, One with my Body, And let us walk the Path of Destruction together, Power that can Destroy even the Souls of the Gods"

"RAGNA BLADE!"

I sprinted, my spell finished within mere seconds, Xellos began to turn on my attack if only weakly. Damn! I sucked up the sudden worry that flooded me, and threw back the spell, slicing full force towards my enemy. Before I could reach him, his physical body had retreated to the astral plane. However, I felt a slight snag on my spell, my confidence lifting noticing the slightest cut into his physical body before it could exit the plane. I release the spell before it could do any damage, and panted, my sweating face melting the snow beneath me. It was only a small amount of damage, but hopefully, it would give us some time. I found myself once again basking in the pillowy comfort of the snow covered ground, as I regained my energy once more, not noticing Marni perform another recovery spell on my body.

"This is probably not the best time to bring it up..." A monotone voice shot through my half asleep mentality, lifting my head up to look Zelgadis in the eye as he continued. "...but I'm guessing you two haven't found a lead on the Thesis either?"

I grumbled, rolling onto my back, I felt a big explanation coming on. My companions each took a seat reluctantly on the snowy ground as I retold the events of the past few hours since we'd split up.

"So it really is real?!" Zelgadis' eyes comically bulged out of his head, along with the Shrine Maidens.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it will be any easier to find!" I sighed, only to be perked up by Amelia's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss. Lina! We'll find it in no time! It's fate that you must discover Aeturna's Thesis to unlock your holy power to fight against the injustice in the world!" _Can I see sparkles coming off her or am I really that tired?_

"..H-holy..? Never mind! I just hope you're right, I'm going to have some serious higher rankers after me until we do find it! I don't think I can take another beating!" I rubbed my neck to soothe the pain. "But I must say Amelia, I'm impressed! It seems my battle tactics are rubbing off on you!" I gave her a proud wink.

"Thank you! It was nothing really, I just figured a good sneak attack would do the trick! Mr. Xellos seemed so confident he would win, he misjudged the power of justice."

"Er...Sure."

"Are you okay now Miss. Lina?" Marni's naturally worried voice broke into Amelia's justice speech. I smiled up to her.

"Of course! No one takes me down without a fight!" A familiar weight of Gourry's hand tousled my hair. I remembered the events before the battle against Xellos, suddenly becoming embarrassed at the memory.

"Yeah, but that was quite a nasty opponent. Thanks again for the healing spell Marni!"

"No problem Mr. Gourry! That's what I'm here for!"

I reached up to place my hand on Gourry's, shyly pulling it down next to me as I intertwined my gloved fingers with his. Secretly relieved to hell he was sitting next to me, safe and happy. He squeezed back in reply, smiling down at my rosy face.

"Anyway, we should probably get going." I pushed the affection aside, too much for me to handle without the privacy. I stood up, dusting the powder off my leggings and cloak. "That Ragna Blade didn't do enough damage to keep him off for too long. So we need to start looking, fast!"

"Right!" Predicatively my protector stood by my side, I hid my blushing face from the others still uncomfortable.

"Lead the way Miss. Lina!" Marni hoped up, dragging Amelia by the hand almost excitedly at the discovery that her childhood legend was proved true. Amelia glanced back to Zel, making sure he was joining us for the ride. I snickered as they shared a sweet smile between them, brushing it off as I turned to the winding path, leading to the darkening depths of the Tantibus Mountains.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slayers, the Slayers legends or any of the characters! They are creations by Hajime Kanzaka. This is merely a fan interpretation of the characters for fun!*DISCLAIMER: Tom the Mighty – I got bored of typing "The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares" So I had to borrow your word "Knightmare" :3 Thank you muchly!**

A/N: Thank you for being patient! Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

The clouds were a heavy grey, lightening the night sky, snowflakes gently danced across my vision, resting onto the ground below me. The rhythmic sound of snow, crunching under foot was the only sound to break through the peaceful silence. At least it would have been peaceful, if I wasn't so sure that damned Xellos would appear behind me for revenge at any second. My eyes darted towards any sense of movement around us, the occasional human-shaped rock on a peak to cause my heart to jolt. The suspense was killing me, and so was my stomach. I groaned containing another rumble, I'm pretty sure that bastard mazoku's attack earlier didn't help that situation one bit. The group behind me began to catch up to me, Gourry faithfully by my side. Marni's chirpy voice became louder as she approached behind me, she was deep in conversation surrounding her brother along with Amelia, reminiscing about her lost older sister. _I wonder if she'll ever see her again. _A small bubble of hope formed inside me, _it's a small world, I'm sure one day we could help them reunite. _My happiness was crushed by my hunger, I found myself groaning again.

"You okay Lina?" Once again, his hand rested on my shoulder to show his concern.

"I'm fine. Just really damn hungry." I avoided his face, murmuring. Zel behind let out a slight chuckle, defensively I whipped around prepared for a fight.

"She talks almost as much as you Lina!"

"Hey!" The younger healer and I shouted in unison.

"Lina what did I say about avalanches?" Gourry's know-it-all voice distracted me, despite my urge to give Zel a piece of my mind.

"I don't talk that much; I just have a lot of interesting things to say without much time to say them!" I replied as a matter of fact.

"Really? I just zone out half the time!" at least he was honest, however my fist did find it's way onto his head. "OW!"

"What's with you all of sudden? One minute you're avoiding me again the next your beating me senseless." Gourry teary eyes looked through his defensive arms, preparing for another hit. I rolled my eye in defeat; maybe I was being a bit hard on the guy.

"I have my reasons! You kissed me in front of a Mazoku that wants to kill me! Do you know what that means?!" I whispered harshly into his ear, pulling him to my level by the hair. He winced and I watched the cogs begin to turn inside his brain.

"Uh...not a clue!"

I huffed "If the Mazoku race know about something between us, they might use you against me...again." The conversation had made a downwards turn, I took a deep breath continuing. "And, it worked last time."

"But Lina, didn't Xellos teleport in front of us before, when we were making ou-"

"YAHHH! SHUT UP YOU JELLYFISH BRAIN!" I kicked his skull into the floor rapidly, abruptly stopping his sentence, a raging blush formed on my face. My head darted round to check if the others had heard, I breathed a huge sigh in relief as they were none the wiser.

"Miss. Lina! What did you do now?" Amelia being the Justice-warrior she was, ran to aid the Jellyfish in need, giving me a disapproving look.

"He deserved it." I grunted simply. I pouted, my pupils watching as Amelia pulled him off the ground. His face emerged from the snowy indent I'd made, an impressive black eye was forming, and he made pathetic moaning noises through the pain.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard!" I rolled my eyes, Amelia's eyes bored through me, an angry glare forming whilst she signalled with her head towards Gourry. I clicked my tongue and sank to his level, kneeling in the snow.

"Recovery." I placed a gentle and half assed hand over his black eye, Amelia and the rest of the group continued along the path for us to catch up when we'd 'made up'. I swear I started travelling to become an adult, now I feel like back at bloody Zelphilia Elementary.

"I didn't realise public affection made you _this _angry!" He hissed in pain, as his eye began to heal under my spell.

"Don't be such a baby. I just don't appreciate parading my weaknesses in front of my deadly enemies!" It was an obvious fear, Mazoku were dirty players.

"It's not just that though! You just gave me a black eye over mentioning us in front of our best friends!"

"Fine. So maybe I'm not that cosy with the idea!" I finished off my spell, peeking behind us to check how far the rest of the group had managed without us. They were making impeccable distance, I hated to admit, without the constant stopping and starting as I complained about my empty stomach or pummelled Gourry into the ground.

"Lina, I thinks it's all pretty obvious, especially now!"

"What do you mean?"

"The way Zel and Amelia are constantly teasing us, even Xellos and that Hellmaker guy!"

"Hell_Master..._"

"Yeah, but you can't just live your life around the fear that a Mazoku is going to use someone against you if you get too close."

"Funny. That's the exact opposite to what my sister always said!" I laughed sourly, Gourry looked to me with a slightly pissed expression.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she always used to say to me that "Love is a weakness". If I got too attached to anyone, being in my situation, it's likely that weakness will be used against me. I actually realise how much I believed her since the whole Hellmaster incident." My eyes softened, remembering all sorts of warped logic Luna would force me to believe at a young age. I never thought I'd actually listened to her advice.

"Lina, I can look after myself.. But that's no way to live, you need to learn to rely on others and not break off contact with other people, as soon as you feel like you're becoming attached."

"I guess... don't look so worried Jellyfish, it's not like I'm going to push you off the mountain and run away suddenly." He paled as I started laughing. "You don't think I'd do that do you?!" his eyes were wide in fear, I could see his vision shifting to the cliff edge behind him.

"Don't be a Jellyfish!" I gently flicked his head, stretching my back out in a standing position. "Come on, we better catch up to the others, we're pretty far behind." I reached a hand behind me trying to act non-chalant. He smiled gratefully, holding my hand gently without resistance.

My stomach ruined the lovely moment rumbling louder than before. "Oww, I need some food in me fast! Hey, do you still have those confetti sweets Gourry?" My eyes sparkled in the hope for any spare morsel. He looked like he was thinking for a second, I watched as the Eureka moment hit, he palmed his fist and reached into his pocket in search.

"Your right, I completely forgot about them! Let me just check-" He froze a hand in his pocket like he'd been bitten by something lurking inside.

"What?" He pulled his hand out holding a round object in his large hand, revealing it to me. I gasped in surprise, my missing talisman, although smashed through the centre it could still work. Just what I need to amplify some badass spells for this battle. "Gourry! Where did you find it! I've been looking for it since-"

"Since you faked your death? Yeah, it's all I found when I searched for you..." my heart wrenched in the disappointed tone of his voice, looking up into his heavy eyes. I bit my lip, feeling utterly selfish for what I'd done in the past. I ignored the talisman he held out to me, pushing it aside as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Thank you, for keeping it, until you found me." Somewhere inside, I knew he wouldn't give up the search for me, as much as I would urge him to continue his life happily.

"It's done Lina. Let's just focus on what we need to do here okay?" He pulled me back by my shoulders, at first my heart sank, feeling rejection until I saw his thankful smile. He took the talisman, slipping my cloak revealing my chest area. Leaning slightly forward he attached the Demon's Blood talisman in its rightful place, just at my collar bone, I hoped he couldn't feel my heart thumping against his hand. "Perfect!" He teased earning him a smirk from me.

"Come on Jellyfish" I grabbed his arm, a burst of adrenaline sent me sprinting along the twisting mountain path. "The others should be just-" I froze abruptly, Gourry made a surprised noise almost crashing into the back of me.

"What is it?...Lina?...Hey Lina? Can you hear me?...Hello Lina!" I barely noticed his hand wave annoyingly in front of my face.

What had stopped me? A sudden strange feeling. Like I'd seen or heard something, but nothing was here. An incredibly strong, aura was pulsing, becoming stronger the more I listened to it. It felt weird, but not dangerous, or blood thirsty; unlike the sense of approaching Chaos Hunters. I frowned in concentration, my consciousness had almost completely left my body, fully focused on the new presence. It was strangely familiar, yet completely new, nothing like I'd never encountered before. I was almost pulled out of my trance by Gourry who was becoming rather worried by my unresponsive state, shaking my shoulders. My eyes focused on his, sensing my presence once again he leaned closer to make sure. "Lina? What the hell just happened? Are you sick?" His hand brushed away my bangs, testing my temperature, unlike my expected reaction I allowed him to continue, unsure myself.

"There's something near."

"A Mazoku?"

"No, I don't know what it is but it's neither Good or Evil." I looked up physically, allowing my senses to locate the unearthly aura.

"Oi, Guys! I think Lina's found something!" Gourry tensed his voice, trying to meet between a shout and a loud whisper. After some convincing, I heard the others approach us and once again allowed myself to focus on the presence. Something felt like it called out to me, giving me a sense of direction, I moved cautiously to the rock wall just a few feet ahead of my spot, my hand resting on the wall feeling the pulsing vibrations within.

"Whatever it is, it's in here." I assessed the location, an Onyx black, sharp cliff's peak within the Mountain Range, looking around we had walked a further dozen mountain lengths since we entered. We were close to the heart of the Tantibus Mountain Range. The clouds surrounding us thickened, darkening like a dark mist spell, building up in the powerful atmosphere.

"What is it?" Zel inquired completely stumped.

"You can't feel it?"

"Feel what? Bloodlust, a Mazoku, some sort of magical miasma?" I shook my head in denial, trying to comprehend the feeling.

"No, it's different but not physical. Like it's source on another plane perhaps?"

"You can sense presence over the astral plane Miss. Lina?" Amelia walked up, a worried and confused look matching Zelgadis on her face.

"I don't think so! You can't feel it either Amelia? Not even as a Shrine Maiden?" She shook her head with a negative noise. I looked over to Marni in question, rewarding me with more denial.

"Great now you all think I'm losing my mind! I'm serious about this, we need to find a way in to check it out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea ? What if we run into more trouble!" The young healer stepped in helpfully, Gourry walked up beside her.

"Since when has that ever stopped Lina Inverse?!" I gave him a distracted glare at his smart arsed remark, leaning my head against the wall. The almost definite solution was to use the Ragna Blade, the source seems too far away to come to any damage at this close range. I inhaled deeply, not bothering to ask the opinions of my companions, under my breath casting an amplified Ragna Blade. Subconsciously, I clutched the talisman above my chest as if lending it the strength not to shatter.

"Lords of Darkness of the Four Worlds,

I call upon you

Grant me all the Power you posses."

I squinted one eye open, sighing in relief as all four talismans began to glow ruby red. The others hadn't seemed to notice my plan of action, with a cheeky grin I continued, I felt like causing a bit of trouble._ It gets pretty boring walking alone the same snowy path for hours without any action...Other than our little encounter with Xellos._

"Lord of the dreams that terrify, Sword of Cold and Darkness, free yourself from the Heaven's bonds, Become one with my Power, One with my Body, And let us walk the Path of Destruction together, Power that can Destroy even the Souls of the Gods"

"RAGNA BLADE!"

I heard three loud gasps behind me, slightly amused but refusing to get distracted I swung the chaotic blade into the cliff face. _What was that? _A strange feeling caught my attention as the blade sliced through the wall, almost as if I were cutting through the dimensional plane. Curiously, I continued, the blade creating a pitch black void through the cliff face.

"It's some form of portal! Was that meant to happen?" Marni sounded utterly confused, as was I and I expected every single one of us.

"The Ragna Blade isn't specialised for the creation of portals as far as I know. Lina?" Zelgadis walked up next to me in question, my tactless choice of spells had gone unnoticed thankfully.

"Your guess is as good as mine Zel! This must have been what I sensed a second ago." My hand began to reach out in curiosity, stopping just before the entrance of the pitch black portal. Slight wisps of gold surrounded the void, causing a warning signal to nag in the back of my mind. _Gold wasn't always a good sign. As a merchant's daughter, it was hard to accept that fact. _"Well? Do we go in?" I glanced around me for reassurance from the others, rewarding me with pale faces.

"After you." Zel replied.

"Gee. Thanks a bunch everyone."

"He didn't mean it like that. But, Mr. Zelgadis is right, Miss. Lina. Since you're the only one of us which can sense this presence, we're completely relying on your judgement." Amelia walked closer to reassure me, I frowned looking over to Gourry. His face was thoughtful, I waited for his guidance. I stood patiently as he approached me, the others moving away to give us room. Gourry's eyes bored into mine and my breath hitched in the back of my throat.

"I have no idea."

"JELLYFISH!" I punched him in the face once again. "Last time I ask you all for any help!" I 'hmphed' turning back to the portal, calling out to me. Staring into it's chaotic darkness, I felt it pulling me closer, my hand automatically stretching out to touch it. "I'm going in."

There was an unconvincing silence from the others, Gourry was holding a make-shift ice pack to his cheek where I'd pummelled him, but was just as focused as all of us. He merely smiled at me, with his usual line.

"Well Lina, you already know where ever you go I'll follow." I blushed my mouth quirking into a touched smile. Marni stepped behind me holding my arm, I jolted at the sudden contact.

"Marni?"

"I'm coming too Miss. Lina! It's the least I can do to repay you for helping me find Oriaus, even if our efforts are hopeless." She looked up to me, her jade eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Are you kidding? We're the ones who need to repay you! Just last week you brought me back from the dead!"

"No Miss. Lina, I merely healed you from the point where your heart began to beat again. I wasn't the one who brought you back."

"Stop that, if you hadn't been there to heal me, I wouldn't be here right now, even if I had been resurrected...somehow! Anyway enough of this crap! We need to get moving! You guys coming?"

Marni smiled gratefully, her face morphing into a focused expression. Amelia smiled, making fists in Justice pose #3. "Of course, Miss. Lina! I'll be there to help you fight injustice in every dimension!"

I nodded in thanks looking over to my last companion. "Zel?"

"I suppose it should never turn down the chance to look for a lead for my cure." I sweat dropped, typical Zel. "Even so, we've come this far right. I guess I can help a friend out!"

"That's more like it! Okay, let's go..." My friends surrounded me, my hand finally closing the distance across the portal. Instantly, as I made contact with the dimensional void, I felt my being pulled in. I felt like I was floating for a while, in utter darkness, opening my eyes I couldn't even see myself. I gasped as my feet suddenly found somewhat physical contact, beneath me. I 'stood' for a few long seconds, gathering my bearings. There was pitch blackness surrounding me, but now I could see. Not that there was much to see. I took an experimental step ahead, the dimensional stability shifting under my movement. A glow caught my eye in the corner of my vision, I looked down curiously. My body was emitting a blinding gold light, causing me to freeze in surprise and dread. I scanned my arms experimentally; sure enough I was shining as golden as the Lord of Nightmares herself. A shift in the atmosphere distracted me, I was relieved as Gourry clumsily phased through the dimension beaming at me when he saw he wasn't alone. His smile dropped in horror when he took in the sight in front of him.

"Lina?"

"It's fine Gourry, it's me! Are the others coming?" Without even testing his surroundings he darted forward towards me his hands clamping onto my shoulders, for reassurance that I was really myself. I smiled up at him, eventually he relaxed taking a deep sigh.

"Good, now stop running around randomly. The dimensional stability is giving me a headache!"

"Yeah, it's pretty trippy in here." Gourry stared in awe at his eerie surroundings.

"Well said."

The dimensional shift pulsed through my senses once again, stronger than last time. I looked ahead as my three remaining companions came into view. Marni, unused to dimensional travel, looked like she'd seen better days, trying desperately not to unload her last meal all over the astral floor.

"Hey guys! How nice of you to join us!" I waved cheerily despite our dire situation.

"This is unlike any dimensional plane I've ever seen! Where is...'everything'?" Zelgadis joined Gourry eying the area fascinated, although obviously disappointed there was no clear lead for his cure.

"It's incredible! It's pitch black but I can see- Miss. Lina, what happened?!" Amelia bounded over towards me in worry.

"Oh this? It's nothing really! It must have something to do with my Chaotic power is all..." I was too distracted by our location to care about the details. Cautiously, I followed the direction behind me, continuing through the darkness. The mysterious aura was becoming stronger the further I moved into the depths of the expanse of darkness. As I continued, my companions close behind, I gained confidence in walking upon an non-physical surface. I hoped deep down that this dimension was nothing like that of the location of the Claire Bible. Nilgasia had once lead me to an alternate dimension, within the Kataart Mountains, during our battle against Gaav the Demon dragon king. Turns out the dimension lead through an endless maze, which if one was to lose their way, they would be lost for eternity. I shuddered in the thought, but realised I had an usual sense of direction. I used the aura as a compass to lead us through the shadows to the source. Closing my eyes, I allowed all my senses to focus on the increasing intensity of its power. Instantly, my eyes shot open, setting my concentration in an exact direction.

"This way!" I called back to the group, clumsily we sprinted towards the power, my heart beating rapidly in anticipation. I was both scared and excited, the aura was nothing like I'd ever experienced before, the whole situation being rather eerie, I felt like it would be a monumental discovery, whatever it was.

I ran forward for what felt like a timeless stretch, a pang of energy darted through my senses and I jolted to a stop. _Oh Cepheid._ My eyes bulged out of my head at the sight in front of me, an unexplainable ecstatic feeling flooded through me. Floating in the darkness was a single pure orb of gold, an atmosphere of strong chaotic energy surrounded it. Breathlessly, I walked towards it, as its power beckoned me. I couldn't suppress the unusual joy inside me, I felt like a child being called over by its Mother, being pulled into a loving, accepting embrace, never to be let go.

"Uh, Lina what's wrong?" Gourry sounded slightly weirded out for some reason. I beamed at him in reply, causing his expression to twist into an even more confused one.

"Can't you see it? It's right here!" in any normal situation I think I'd be weirded out as well. Each pulse of its power tempted me, stepping closer to reach into its core.

"Lina! There's nothing here! What are you talking about?" I heard Zelgadis' slightly frantic voice call out to me, the call emerging from in front of me overpowering the outside world.

"I'm here...I found you..." Pure tears filled my eyes, my being filled with a feeling of euphoria. My hand stretched out to delve myself into the energy.

"Lina?!"

"What is she doing?" Gourry panicked trying to reach over to me to pull me back, an invisible force repelling him. "Lina!"

His cries drowned out, I closed the distance, gently holding the golden orb, its power excelled, transferring my being to the sea of nothingness.


End file.
